The Hunt for Lost Pieces
by JustheOreo118
Summary: AU. Tonks never died during the Battle of Hogwarts. Harry, having witnessed the true end of Voldemort, is left empty. Seeking to reclaim the very things he fought to destroy, Harry goes on a spiritual journey to piece his fractured life together. Honks. M, to be safe and give freedom.
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

A/N: This is my first 'real' story I've written, so bring on any constructive criticism—it'll only improve me. I'm studying Screenwriting at University, so writing prose is not my usual thing. That said, there's some 'housecleaning' required before you jump in: Remus and Tonks never married, never had Teddy, and aren't together by the Battle of Hogwarts. They never made much sense to me and I prefer her and Harry together. Secondly, Harry and Ginny aren't together, for similar reasons. Ron and Hermione have a role in this story but aren't main characters. It's all about Harry and Tonks. One thing I've chosen to tweak is Harry's child abuse at the hands of the Dursleys. For this story I wanted Harry to be a little more scarred and broken, thus, the abuse needed to be harder. If that turns you off, don't worry, there are no depictions of torture or beatings, it's just discussed. Another thing—it's probably the most important change—there will be Dumbledore bashing. It won't be excessive, it will kind of be a reflective hate from Harry. Just a heads up. Lastly, canon is going to be a mix of both the books and films, so it might get confusing for some but try to just roll with it. Well, that's enough rambling from me. Enjoy…

 **CHAPTER 1: The Aftermath**

Ashes to ashes, smoke and rubble.

Dead silence.

The last remnants of the Dark Lord evaporated away. Harry stood there – it was finally over. It was over? Now what was he going to do? All this time. All this pain. Now what?

He just stood there, frozen still. Everyone was looking at him. What were they thinking? What did they expect? He looked to his hands, each held a wand he had won. Hawthorn, unicorn hair, 10" – formerly Draco Malfoy's. In the other, Elder, thestral tail hair, 15" – the fabled Elder Wand, Albus' wand.

He couldn't remember how the Elder wand got in his hand, it was last seen throwing another killing curse at him. But there it was. It felt odd… like it was purring. Very strange.

A weight on his shoulder- Harry jumped and turned. First thing he saw—despite his dirty glasses—was pink, a dull pink, but still, pink. The next discernible detail were the thin lips, a mix or sorrow and relief.

"Tonks." Harry didn't know what else to say.

"Harry." Neither did Nymphadora.

They looked at each other, no words needed. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around him, he did the same. It felt nice. However, the longer they stayed like that the more aware they became that everyone was looking at them. He broke first and gave her a small smile before turning towards the crowd. "It's over."

It took a few moments before all hell broke loose, at least, that was what Harry thought it was. He mistook cheers of celebration for a frenzy of screams. It took him a few moments to tell the difference.

It then quickly blurred into a flurry of thanks and praises and well wishes. It was nauseating, and Harry went into autopilot. The only ones that noticed didn't say a word.

 _[later]_

Bodies and blood, candles and butterbeer. Everyone was either sorting the dead or drinking themselves to death.

Harry decided to avoid everyone as much as possible. He needed to be outside, he needed fresh air. Even though the Main Courtyard wasn't empty, he also didn't have the effort required to take secret passages.

As he moved through the droves of corpses he saw it again – pink, although even more dull than before, closer to white. He recognised the body she was crying over. One werewolf, one of two men he would grant the title of 'uncle' to: Remus Lupin. Harry placed a steady hand on Tonks' shaking shoulder, she calmed somewhat. "Tonks."

She turned and stared into his killing-curse-green orbs. Hers looked puffy and bloodshot. She looked terrible, and she rarely did. Or she rarely let herself be seen like that.

"I'm sorry, Harry. He loved you."

Harry sat down next to Tonks, wrapping an arm around her steadying shoulders. "He loved you, too."

"It… wasn't the right time. Besides, Remus had enough self-loathing for two people." A sniff, a teardrop. "Plus, the age gap, he thought… it never would've worked."

"This is all my fault…"

As quick as her head turned to face him, the hand colliding with his cheek was quicker. Harry didn't know what was more shocking: the burning, tingling of his skin, or the sound the slap made.

"Don't say that again! Ever! I never want to hear you say that again!"

"It's the truth."

Another slap. Surprisingly, even more shocking.

"You're taking any meaning their deaths have away, Harry! Stop being so selfish! God, the moment I see you as a man you say the most childish thing!"

Now her hair was a blazing red, more than that of a Weasley. Her temper, too. Harry—who was always good at improvising—had to come up with a way to diffuse the pissed off metamorphmagus.

"Tonks, you're right. I'm sorry. It's not my fault."

Tonks stopped in her tracks, her hair returned to its previous dull pinkish-white.

"Oh, Harry, I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. After everything you've done."

"No, Tonks. It… It doesn't make it any easier, but you're right. It happened the way it did. I can't change it. I can't bring them back anymore…"

Tonks—who always listened attentively to Harry—picked up on that last bit. Harry knew something. "What do you mean, 'anymore'?"

Harry mentally slapped himself. "I could if I had the resurrection stone. I don't have it anymore."

"What?! Where is it? Don't tell me V-Voldemort got a hold of it." She almost got _his_ name out without stammering.

"No, he didn't get it. It's lost, Tonks, in the Forbidden Forest. It doesn't even work the way people think. It only brings their soul into this world, not a true resurrection."

Tonks slumped. For a second, just one, she thought about her father and what the stone could have done. Now, that too was gone. Harry rubbed her back, almost subconsciously. He finished wrapping Remus in the school sheet. He'd be buried soon, maybe in Godric's Hollow.

"Remus was never there when I needed someone."

Tonks turned, this time gently. No matter how close the two of them were, there were some things Harry never spoke about.

"When I was orphaned and placed on the steps of Hell." A sniff, a teardrop. But this time it was Harry. "So, what if he was out of commission for a couple of days a month, it would've been better than _them_." Another sniff. "I know he taught me a lot in third year and about my parents, but I needed him sooner than that. And now he's dead…"

It was Tonks' turn to steady his shaking shoulders. He jumped a little at first but calmed. "Shh, it's alright. He wasn't a perfect man, but he did love you. He just thought he could never give you the care you deserved. Don't hate him, Harry."

Those last words seemed to trigger him. _Hate_. Harry had hate, but not for Remus. No, his hate lied at five specific people: the Dursleys, Voldemort, and most importantly…

"I don't hate him, Tonks, I love Remus. He's the closet thing I have to an uncle. I hate Albus."

Once again, it was Tonks' turn, this time to be shocked. She knew things had been a little uneasy for Harry concerning Dumbledore after Snape 'mercy' killed him. She had no idea he hated the 'greatest wizard of our time'. Harry took a wand from inside his jacket's left sleeve. It wasn't the one he took from Draco, no this one looked like…

"He had it all along. Albus had the Elder wand. Now it's mine." The water blurred his perfect-green eyes. Tonks saw he was hurt. Something had just finished processing in her mind.

"The Elder wand…? The resurrection stone and your invisibility cloak. The Deathly Hallows… Harry, you're the master of death!"

"Am I? Great."

"What is it, Harry? What's really the problem?"

Harry took out another wand: her cousins'.

"These are both mine, but I don't want them. I miss my Holly and Phoenix Core. It fit me, it was right. These…"

"Harry, you have the Elder wand-"

"-I know I have it!"

"Hey, let me finish! It's the most powerful wand ever. Why don't we take it to Ollivander and see if it's possible to repair your Holly with it?"

Flipping a switch, turning on a light, Harry's mood completely changed. He shot up, Tonks unwittingly with him, which almost sent them crashing down again. He pulled her in for a quick, crushing hug. Then it was over as soon as it began. Harry realised where he was, what he was surrounded with, and the mood plummeted. He shouldn't feel so happy when everyone here was miserable. It was just a wand, it wasn't a life. But to the boy-under-the-stairs, it was. His wand was always there for him, even when his friends weren't. Sure, it didn't speak to him, not like Hedwig, but it did communicate. When he felt alone the wand would comfort him, sending warmth. When Hermione revealed its broken, lifeless condition, a piece of Harry did the same. Now there was a chance where he could get it back… and he felt terrible.

"Harry?"

"I shouldn't feel so happy about this, should I, Tonks? It's just a wand."

"It's been with you for a long time, Harry. There's nothing wrong in wanting it back."

"But it's just a wand, it's not a life."

"Harry, when you mentioned the resurrection stone I was going to ask you to bring my dad back. Is that wrong?"

"No, I'd do that too. I tried. Sirius, Remus, my parents… they all said it wasn't right. I had to watch them leave me again."

"Like you said, 'it's just a wand', and now there might be a chance where you can get it back. Don't tell me you want to forever use my greasy cousin's?"

"Not a chance."

"Let's go, then. We've cried enough today. Let's see about getting you a smile."

Harry did right then. It wasn't big, it wasn't playful. It was a small, happy smile.

They left the dead for the moment; Remus was found and prepared for moving. Entering the castle, they went looking for the wandmaker and avoided anyone else.

They found their target at the top of the astronomy tower. After a year of captivity and torture, he was probably avoiding crowds, too. They made their footsteps heard, not wanting to shock the man and give him a heart attack. However, Ollivander seemed to know they were coming, facing them as they came up the tower.

"Rowan, unicorn hair, eleven inches. Suitable for the metamorphmagus, Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks' hair went blazing red at the mention of her name. However, with a little nudge from Harry, she relented.

"Holly, phoenix feather, eleven inches. Not so curious now, Mister Potter?"

Tonks' hair flared once again. "You're 'mister Potter' but he says my name?"

Harry was getting a little pissed off. Sure, it must have been tough on a kid with a name like Nymphadora, but with the amount of effort and frequency she brought it up, you'd think Tonks was attracting more attention to her name.

"Shh. No, Mister Ollivander, it isn't curious to me anymore. My Holly wand, I wanted to ask you something."

Harry took out the Elder wand. Ollivander displayed more enthusiasm than usual when it came to wands.

"It is it. What a great thing, Mister Potter."

"I want to know if it will repair my broken Holly."

Ollivander pried his eyes away from the wand to actually think about the answer.

"Hmm. Normally, I would say no-" Harry's shoulders drooped. "-But, with the Elder wand, it may be possible." Harry's shoulders rose.

"What do I have to do?"

"Try a simple 'reparo'. If it will work? I'm not sure."

Harry took out the three snapped and splintered pieces from the inside-breast pocket of his jacket. After the snap he kept them there, close to his heart. He probably shouldn't have and even though its light had gone out, it felt right. He laid the pieces down on the stone fall. Everyone kneeled down to see. Harry used Draco's wand and a _lumos spell_ , so they could all see clearly. He aimed the Elder wand, he could feel its anticipation, it wanted to be used.

"Reparo." A gold light shot out, but nothing happened. "Reparo." Again, the spell worked, but the wand was still broken. Harry looked at Ollivander and could feel his blood boil. Tonks could see it and pressed her hand to Harry's shoulder, calming him once again.

"Try again, Harry, but this time, really feel it. You want it to repair, right?"

"Of course."

"Then channel it. Come on."

Harry did as he was told. He felt the will, he felt his magical core, he felt the words, and without saying them, the gold light exited the tip. The Holly started piecing itself together, mending and filling out the missing splinters. When it finished, it looked as good as new. They were all speechless, Harry most of all. There it was, a piece of him taken, now returned. He hesitated to grab it, afraid the illusion would shatter the moment he touched it. His fingers enveloped it and the familiarity returned. It sent a warmth throughout his body. The wand seemed excited to be back as well as it sparkled a variety of colours from the tip, looking more like the end of a blowtorch than a sparkler, though.

"Another great thing, Mister Potter."

"Harry, that was fuckin' awesome!"

Harry didn't say anything. He just smiled. Tonks smiled too.

"There. There's that smile. It suits you."

"Thanks, Tonks."

Harry looked the wand over, a little possessively. It was if he was checking for any defects, any weakness. It was broken once after all.

"Mister Ollivander, I don't get it. There's no splinters, no cracks, no damage. It's like it was never broken."

"Hmm." The wandmaker stroked his chin. "I think it 'reversed' the damage, not simply 'repairing' it. Most curious."

Harry actually couldn't care less about the 'science' behind the miracle, he just couldn't believe his Holly was back. Now he wouldn't have to worry about keeping the other wands in his possession, wands that belonged to others. And despite ownership of the Elder wand passing with disarmament of its current owner, Harry thought it belonged to Antioch Peverell, but that was a long time ago.

"I think I'll keep it."

 _end of chapter 1_


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected Happened

A/N: So, I've written about 6 chapters so far, which I'm going to update every 5-7 days. However, I wanted to put this up now as it was the original idea that sparked this story. As far as the story goes, each 'Chapter' is centred around a specific 'thing/item' or location. The main story will be about Harry and Tonks collecting items that are—what I consider—important to Harry's past and life. After that's completed, there will be an arc or two and then select looks into Honks' future… maybe. There won't be any Weasley, Ron, or Hermione bashing—only Dumbledore. Another thing, I'm doing some things concerning wandlore that I'm not sure is even canon or capable in-universe. If not, just roll with it. Enjoy…

 **CHAPTER 2: The Unexpected Happened**

He was back. Not the Dark lord, but Harry and the Holly. They were back.

After leaving the Astronomy Tower Harry was on cloud nine. While Tonks was happy for him she did remind him to tone it down once they were getting closer to others. He calmed himself, but it didn't stop his excitement. However, he had another problem to remedy… and some anger to release. He told Tonks he was going for a walk. She didn't press why.

It felt like a long time to reach the shore of the Black Lake. It took a couple of tries but he transfigured a couple of stones into a dingy and paddles. Reaching the island, Harry felt his blood boil. Then he saw it… the White Tomb. Fitting, it was broken.

The closer he got, the sicker he became. Under the broken slab was a wrinkled face and a stringy beard. The markings were clear as day: 'ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, 1881-1997.' It was the inscription that had Harry seething, though: 'NO HEADMASTER HAS EVER DONE SO MUCH FOR US.' True, but twisted. It should have said, 'NO HEADMASTER HAS EVER FUCKED UP SO MUCH FOR ME.'

Harry took out the Elder wand to use one last time. He flicked it at the inscription, a bolt shot out, and the inscription disappeared. Name and date, nothing else.

Harry took the wand in both hands and flexed it. It was surprisingly springy but not flexible. It broke with a sharp snap. "There. Your best companion. Manipulative, treacherous, ambitious, old, and now—broken. You deserve each other, old man." Harry tossed the halves into the open tomb. It wasn't enough, though.

"You're a monster! My relatives were bad enough but at least I can understand where they were coming from! One night they find a baby on their step and are forced to take him in, while you could have given me to anyone else! Anyone but them! What about Remus? What about the Tonks? The Weasleys? Anyone?! Fuck, I'd even take Snape… surely, that says something." Harry wiped the tears from his cheeks. He wasn't done yet.

"I'll never forgive you, old man. I don't disagree with your intentions, but your methods ruined my life. Because of you, I don't have a childhood. I was born, I was a slave, then yours." Harry was unaware that during this outburst he had picked up something that called to him. It was very familiar, but he didn't notice. It called him 'master'.

He instinctively jabbed the object at the broken tomb and it began repairing itself. Broken stone and dust collected and reformed the closing slab. Then the larger block repositioned itself on top. The White Tomb was resealed before his eyes. "What the…?" Harry looked at his right hand and was shocked and a little terrified but what he held: Tom's white, Yew wand.

"No…"

The shock subsided when it sent a warmth through his body, not unlike the Holly, but not quite. The Yew felt more tempting, more seductive, like Romilda Vane tried to be during sixth year. This temptation felt different, it wasn't using him for its own gain, but… comforting him. He was confused. It was wrong. This wand killed his parents and now it called him 'master'. What did that say about Harry? Was he more like Voldemort than he feared or was a piece still inside him? It yearned to belong, it pleaded to not be discarded or abandoned like Tom did to it. But what would people say if they found out? They'd call him the new Dark Lord. As if he didn't get enough of that already. But it begged and pleaded. It knew how hit the right buttons: belong, abandoned… it was good.

There was only one man who would understand… and he just saw him.

Harry wasted no time returning to the Astronomy Tower, this time, taking secret passages and avoiding people like the plague. Thankfully, Ollivander had not left. Again, he knew who was coming to see him.

"Mister Potter. Is something wrong with your Holly?"

"No, sir. It's another wand."

"The Elder wand?" Harry figured the old man would be curious to get his hands on. Too late.

"No, I broke it. It's gone forever."

"Pity. But not the end of the world. Draco Malfoy's, then?" Harry actually forgot he still had that one.

"No. While at Albus' tomb I found another." Harry took a deep breath and showed the wandmaker Tom's Yew.

"Hmm. Yew, phoenix feather, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Tom Riddle's."

"It called to me. It called me 'master'."

"Curious. But then not really, is it?"

"No, I understand our wands are brothers, but…" Harry couldn't say it out loud.

"Why would it call to you? Hmm. You see, wands are temperamental things. Usually, it will remain as loyal to you as you are to it. Tom abandoned it for the Elder wand. You are its natural successor."

"But it killed my parents."

"A fair thing to say. But, don't blame the wand, Mister Potter, blame the wizard. If it helps, I can 'heal' it of its deformities."

"You can?"

Ollivander took his own wand and held a hand out for the Yew. Harry hesitated for a second before relinquishing it. The old wandmaker waved his wand over the Yew and it started to morph, losing its deathly appearance. The bone-like claw disappeared, now a normal handle. It all oddly looked normal. "Here. Better, yes?"

Harry took the unrecognisable wand. It had the same snow-white colour but looked nothing like it did in the hands of _him_. "Better."

"Fear not, Mister Potter. It's natural to need it."

"What do you mean?"

"You have tasted death in both ways. You are not the same boy who the Holly accepted, but neither is it. I feel you need both the Holly and Yew to stabilise both your magic and soul."

"My soul? But I didn't kill Voldemort."

"If you say so. But it doesn't change the fact that you survived death. Would you say you are the same boy who walked into my store?"

"No."

"No, now you are a man. Each wand will be useful for the two sides inside you: the protector and attacker—the shield and sword. Understand?"

"Yes. But, sir, how can a person have two wands? I thought no one does."

"You are not 'no one'." Ollivander took a long piece of leather from his tattered cloak. It had a couple of straps and kind of looked like an archer's armguard. "Some witches and wizards carry an additional wand in case it is taken or out of reach."

"For you and your 'special' situation. I don't sell too many of these. But some need them. You'll fit two in it. Roll up your left sleeve." Harry did as he was told and strapped the holster to the underside of his left forearm. It fit perfectly. He slipped both phoenix wands into the slots. At first Harry thought they were fighting, but then realised they were humming, like they were finally accepting the other. It must be a hard thing to fight your brother.

"I can't be sure, Mister Potter, but as the Yew grows closer to you it will morph to better reflect you, much like your Holly has." Fitting. The dark tree trunk of his Holly would protect, while the white Yew would attack.

"Thank you, Mister Ollivander."

"It is always a pleasure to see my creations. I know you will be much more appreciative of the Yew than Tom."

"Uh, thanks. I think." Harry wasn't sure how take that.

"Worry not, Mister Potter, they will not fear you."

"Heh. Yes, they will."

"You are not Tom Riddle and he was never you."

"Thanks, Mister Ollivander."

Harry shook his hand and left the old wandmaker in peace. He went looking for Tonks. What found him was a tribe of redheads, a French witch, and his best friends. They all looked terrible. Harry made himself match them.

"Harry!" It was Ginny's voice that called first. It matched her bloodshot eyes. She ran into his arms. The rest of the hall stopped to watch. Just what he wanted.

"Ginny." He looked over his shoulder and realised what the family was huddled around… Fred and Percy. Harry didn't have his famous Gryffindor courage and broke their embrace. "I'm sorry, Ginny." Harry left the Great Hall.

Tonks, who was off to the side with a bottle of firewhisky, slipped out of the Hall after him. She had to use every ounce of her concentration not to trip and cause a scene. Especially, since Ginny could take her running after Harry the wrong way.

She caught up to him at the end of a hallway on the seventh floor. He was sitting against a wall and staring at two wands. Tonks didn't recognise the white one. "How many wands do you have?"

Harry looked up, startled. "Four but I broke one."

"Four?"

"I gave Albus' back… after I snapped it."

"What?!" Tonks couldn't believe what she heard.

"Better dead in a forever sealed tomb than with me. Besides, I didn't want it and it's too dangerous to be left around."

Tonks' jaw hung low. Harry gently pulled it closed.

"I, uh, found this one instead." He twirled it a little. The handle appeared a little distinctively trunk shaped. Perhaps it was growing close to Harry fast.

"Where- Harry, you found that at Dumbledore's tomb? The place where his wand was taken from? The wand Voldemort had? The Elder wand?" Tonks said _his_ name without stumbling this time.

"Yes, Tonks, it was Tom's. It's mine, now." Tonks jaw dropped again. Harry laughed. "We're gonna have to have Poppy take a look at that. Tonks?"

"Why do you have Voldemort's wand?!"

"Calm down. I'll explain it as best as I can."

They sat down together, and Harry recounted what happened. By the end, they had drunk half the bottle of firewhisky.

"Merlin's balls, Harry. Why does it always have to happen to you?"

"It just does. Before Ollivander healed it, I don't think I would've kept it, but now, it is growing on me." Tonks looked a little worried at that. "It doesn't stop me from knowing this wand killed my parents and countless others. It's just… it feels right with me. It's like it wants me. Is that wrong?" Tonks' face softened at the honest question.

"No, Harry, of course not. I won't pretend to lie to you, I don't know if I could do the same. But, wands choose us."

"Thanks, Tonks."

"Just don't make it public knowledge for a while."

"Of course."

 _end of chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3: The Decision

A/N: I'm probably making the _accio_ spell OOC, which might not make sense but I'm tweaking it to fit the story. It'll make sense when Harry finds things that are meant to be 'lost'. There are some very powerful and dangerous items that Harry just discards and hopes they're lost. Anyway, enjoy…

 **CHAPTER 3: The Decision – Pieces #1-4**

Tonks finally looked around. "Why are we here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are we here, in this hallway?"

Harry pointed to the hallway's dead-end. "The Room of Requirement is right there."

"The what?"

"The Room of Requirement. Come on." Harry took Tonks' hand and led them to the now-appearing doors. Normally, one would have to walk back and forth three times before that happened. Harry thought it might Hogwarts doing him a favour.

They entered and surprisingly the Room of Hidden Things was somewhat intact. A lot was ash, but a good chunk of the room had somehow been left untouched by Crabbe's fiendfyre. Any lingering trace of Tom's dark essence was gone.

Tonks' jaw dropped yet again. "Holy fuck."

While Tonks was lost in wonderland, Harry was looking for something, two somethings. He had a suspicion one wasn't destroyed and hoped the other hadn't been.

There, on top of the scorched table. Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem. Bent, the centre jewel was cracked, and it had darkened from the fiendfyre. All in all, it was still in one piece. Harry hesitated for a moment before picking it up. Nothing happened. A relief. On the ground, the Basilisk Fang he used to 'exorcise' the horcrux. He picked it up as well.

"Tonks, come here. I found them."

"What?"

Harry revealed the Founders' infamous relics.

"Is that the lost tiara?"

"Yeah. It's called a diadem, but I don't see the difference. This was one _his_ horcruxes and the Basilisk Fang I used to destroy it."

"Merlin."

"Do you have something I can wrap them in? Wouldn't do my reputation as a Dark Lord any favours by walking around with them showing."

Tonks dug in her pockets and retrieved a small velvet sack. "Here."

"Anything precious in there? The Fang will probably destroy it."

"It's just my lunch… from three weeks ago."

"Yum."

Tonks turned the sack upside down. What fell out was a flat, mushy, brown banana and a shrivelled-up black apple. What a smell. She then performed a few cleaning and vanishing charms, and all was right.

Harry was about to drop the relics but then thought twice and carefully placed them in.

"Is that it? Anything else?

"There's one more thing."

"Why, Harry? Why collect these things?"

"I need them."

"Why?"

Harry had been thinking about since his second visit to Ollivander. He needed to know. He needed a way to quantify all the time, all the effort, the danger, the pain, the death. He needed to know it was worth it. "I need to know it actually amounted to something."

Tonks softened again. Harry's words always had a way of affecting her more than anyone else. It wasn't pity or sadness. It was his conviction and thoughtfulness. "Harry, it was worth it. You know that, right?"

"These are pieces of my life as much as they are of _his_. I want them back."

Tonks nodded. "What else?"

Harry smiled. "It's a potions book. It's old, kind of falling apart. I have no idea if it survived."

"Can't you just _accio_ it?

Harry closed his eyes in annoyance. He always forgot these things. Damn muggle-raised.

He drew his Holly and flicked it in the air. "Accio potions book." Sure enough, the Half-Blooded Prince's book flew into his hands. "You're a genius, Tonks."

Tonks smirked. "You're not the only one to say. But what's with the old book?"

"It belonged to Severus. Really helped me in sixth year."

"Oh yeah, Hermione said you had improved in potions. What a cheat."

Harry feigned a look of mock hurt. "It's not cheating if it's in a textbook." They both laughed. Harry added the book to the sack. He took out Draco's wand. "Tonks, I don't need this anymore and I'm not giving it back to Draco. Here, have it."

Tonks barely took it, treating it as if it was infected. "Uh, thanks for the sloppy seconds, Harry."

"It's Hawthorn, unicorn hair, ten inches. How does it feel?"

Tonks now held it properly, giving it a twirl. "Alright, I guess. Last resort, though. Thanks, Harry."

"Draco would never come to me for it. He'd rather get a new one."

Tonks sheathed the new wand in her arm holster. "Listen, I know what you're gonna do, I know why you're doing it."

"Is there a question?"

"Just wait, okay? I want to come with you, but I want to lay Remus to rest first and spend a few days with my mum."

It was Harry who now softened. "Okay. I guess I got carried away."

Tonks shook her head lazily. "No, Harry, you just want to keep busy. We'll give Remus a proper send off, then we'll both go to my par—mum's. No choice." She tried to catch herself, but Harry caught the way she hitched. She was about to say 'parents'.

"I'd be honoured to."

"What are the other items on your bucket list?"

"There's two here: Hufflepuff's Cup is in the Chamber of Secrets… and the Resurrection Stone is in the Forbidden Forest." Harry hoped Tonks wouldn't be tempted by that. She didn't appear to be.

"Cup now, Stone after Remus?"

It was a strange thing to plan. Harry nodded. He then noticed Tonks' eyes. They were green, like his. A perfect green. Her hair was also snow-white. It wasn't the oddest she had ever looked, far from it, but it was definitely peculiar.

"Should we go?"

"Yep."

"Well, lead the way."

 _[later]_

Harry and Tonks stood in front of the correct sink in the Second Floor Girls' Lavatory. Harry traced the small snake-engraved sink tap, Tonks watched closely. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"I'm only a parseltongue through Tom's horcrux. Now that it's gone…"

"You don't think you can open it?"

"I don't know."

"You don't have to try."

"No. Here goes. _Open._ "

The sink moved, sank, so did the rest of them, revealing the pipe in the centre.

"Shit balls! It was here the entire time…"

Harry led the way with Tonks trailing behind closely. They hit another road bump – the Chamber door. " _Open_." The door's snakes retracted, so did the locks, and then finally the door, swinging open to reveal the dark, dank, and green interior.

"Well, this place is ominous."

"Makes you want to kill a muggleborn, huh?"

Tonks smirked, but didn't laugh. Bad choice, Harry.

They continued down the length of the Chamber, stopping in front of the Basilisk's skeleton. "That's the Basilisk? You killed it?"

"I had help. Fawkes clawed out her eyes and gave me Gryffindor's sword. If it wasn't for Fawkes, I'd be dead, Ginny too, and Tom would have been alive a lot sooner. Also, Fawkes healed my venom poisoning. Again, I'd be dead."

"What?"

Harry rolled up his right sleeve and revealed the scar from the Basilisk's fang. Tonks grabbed the arm for a closer look. "Merlin, Harry. How many times have you almost died?"

"Seeing as I have died, I don't think it matters anymore. Besides, the scar's not that bad. Not as bad as…" Harry trailed off and didn't finish that sentence. Tonks caught it, though.

"Not as bad as what?"

"Forget it." Harry looked down and found what they had come for: Hufflepuff's cup. It now had a large hole in the side. He picked it up and added it to the velvet sack. Tonks gently grabbed his arm.

"Harry, look at me." He turned towards her. "What happened, Harry? I know you have more scars, ones you keep hidden… Was it the Dursleys? Please talk to me."

Harry blushed. He felt embarrassed and ashamed. Since they met, Harry found it easy to share with Tonks, but never had he disclosed what happened at 'home'. Only Ron knew, and even then, he didn't know the full picture. Harry pulled his arm from her gentle grasp and faced away. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't _want_ , I would like you to open up with me. Please."

"Here?"

Tonks looked around. "Fuck no."

"I know somewhere we can talk. We have to leave the school, though."

"Lead the way."

 _[later]_

Harry apparated them to the middle of a quiet town road. His apparition was just as silent as their surroundings. Tonks was too impressed. Harry didn't give her too much time to think because he pulled her along the road until they stood in the middle of a cemetery. Tonks was confused.

"This is Godric's Hollow. This where Remus could be buried. Near my parents. I think they'd like that."

"He'd like that, too. But you want to talk here?"

"We're alone here." Harry moved further in, stopping at a gravestone that was too wide to be for a single person. Tonks watched him place a small kiss on the top of the gravestone. She moved towards him. The writing became clearer and she realised who the stone indicated.

"Oh, Harry, this is your parents' cemetery."

Harry turned and looked at her. His perfect-green eyes were blurry. "Also, the cemetery of Ignotus Peverell, my ancestor. He created the Invisibility Cloak."

Tonks' brow raised in surprise. "Whoa."

Harry sat down and leaned his back against his parents' gravestone. Tonks looked a little nervous and out-of-place. Harry patted the ground next to him. "Come on, take a seat."

"That would disrespectful."

"Only if I wasn't here." Harry patted the ground again.

Tonks relented and took the place next to Harry. It felt odd to do so but she also liked the fact that they would be completely undisturbed. "Okay. Ask away but I won't promise I'll answer."

"If you're sure, Harry. I don't want to push you."

"It's fine. Like you said, I need to open up to you."

Tonks paused for a moment. "Tell me what happened with the Dursleys."

Harry shifted somewhat and looked off into the distance, trying to remove Tonks from his periphery. "What happened? From the moment I could walk I was in the kitchen. At first, I couldn't hold a pot without dropping it. Vernon gave me three strikes with 'the corrector' every time I did. I learnt quick after that."

"What's 'the corrector'?"

Harry continued to look away. "His belt. He always did it on the back. Said it was a canvas. I always thought it was because no one would see it. After I learnt not to drop the pots he would make up excuses, you know, 'you took too long', 'that's not enough, more!', that kind of thing."

Tonks' eyes were about to flood. She kept it under control. She didn't want Harry to feel even more uncomfortable. "What about the other two?"

"Dudley did nothing but call me names, until the summer after the Tri-Wizard tournament. Him and his little gang would try to corner me. Petunia would join Vernon in 'correcting' me. I think she got off on it. Probably the only time he got any."

Harry finally looked at Tonks. He saw her verging tears and smiled. "Crazy, right?"

Tonks laughed in disbelief. "How can you be so cool about it? Merlin, Harry, I'm surprised you haven't-"

"-Killed them? I've thought about it for years."

"Why haven't you, then?" Tonks was shocked she said that, more than Harry, who didn't react. "Oh, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. They're not dead because I'm afraid that if I did kill them I wouldn't stop. Everyone thinks I'm already a Dark Lord."

"I don't think that, Harry."

Harry took her hand. They sat there for what felt like hours, in reality, only a couple of minutes. They rose, and Harry said goodbye to his parents' graves. Tonks said goodbye too before Harry silently apparated them back to outside the Hogwarts ward line.

"I'm beat but I don't feel like sleeping."

"At least try, Harry. We'll start early tomorrow."

"I think you mean today, Tonks."

"Whatever."

They eventually entered the Gryffindor common room, finding it deserted. They stayed on the couch in front of the fire and drifted into a restless sleep. Throughout the night, both were interrupted by nightmares.

 _end of chapter 3_


	4. Chapter 4: Black and Green

A/N: Thanks to everyone that leaves reviews. Now that Semester A of Uni is finished I'll have about a solid month to write, so expect updates every 3 days or sooner if I'm feeling generous. As of right now, I'm about halfway through writing Chapter 7. I'm also trying to lengthen these chapters and starting with the next one, you'll notice it. Enjoy…

 **CHAPTER 4: Black & Green – Pieces #5-6**

Darkness. Mist rose to his waist, it shimmered. There was a thickness in the air. Wait, it wasn't mist, it was… liquid. It was thick and looked black in the moonlight, but up close, it appeared crimson. Harry moved forward, having to wade through the endless ocean.

Land. Not far away. Harry avoided looking down. He didn't want to see the hell he was in. Land; that's what it was about, that's what was on his mind. Once he reached it, he retched. An endless field of bones and organs. Heads were strewn. Limbs were detached. Scorch marks could be identified – spells. Who could have done this?

Harry felt his hands curled. He looked down at his fists. In the middle of each of them: Holly and Yew. Harry had done this…

The shock flung him off the couch, landing in a sweaty heap on the carpet. Somehow, Tonks was still asleep. Harry looked at his hands and saw the wands in between his grasps. How? He needed out. He replaced the wands in their holster before slinking out of the common room.

Harry found himself wandering throughout the school until he came to a special place, with a special woman at the top of the Ravenclaw Tower. Harry found the spectral floating, looking out to the night's sky. She turned to meet the visitor. Her face, usually cold, warmed. "Hello."

"Hello… Do you mind if I call you by your real name?"

"Please."

Harry took out the velvet sack. "Helena, I found something. I'm not sure if you'll be happy to see it." Harry retrieved the broken Diadem and held it out to Helena. She seemed both happy and ashamed to see it.

"You did find it."

"It's seen better days. I'm sorry, the Basilisk Fang and _fiendfyre_ ruined it, but I thought you might want it back, or at least, to see it again."

Helena floated towards Harry but did not take her mother's Diadem. "Thank you for cleansing it. I cannot take it, it belongs to you now." Helena placed a small kiss on Harry's cheek. "I am forever thankful to you, Harry. I am in your debt." She floated down a hall and through a wall. Harry placed the Diadem back into the sack and made his way down to the Main Courtyard.

 _[later]_

Tonks woke by a light shining through her closed eyelids. She clenched them tighter, trying to shut it out. It didn't work. She stirred, realising that she was alone. Opening her eyes and after allowing them time to adjust, she looked at the rest of the couch. Judging by how cold his side was, Harry had left some time ago. Tonks stretched out her body before going to look for him.

When she found Harry, he was levitating Remus' wrapped body into a willow casket. "You've been busy. Couldn't sleep?"

Harry turned and nodded before gently dropping his 'uncle' into the casket. "Yeah, I woke early. You looked peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you."

Tonks nodded and moved forward. A lot of the bodies that littered the Courtyard yesterday were now gone. "What was it?"

"What?"

"Your nightmare?"

Harry looked at her again before turning. "I killed everyone. It was just a dream."

Well, that's a way to start the day. Tonks tried not to look surprised. "Marvellous. Is it all this 'you're the next Dark Lord' shit?"

Harry stopped and turned to Tonks this time. No looking away. "Yes." He closed the distance between them. "I feel angry all the time now. I've started to _want_ to kill, Tonks. How could I not be a Dark Lord?"

Tonks saw the seriousness in his eyes. She also saw the fear. "You will not become _him_ , okay? As long as people who love you are around we won't let that happen."

"What if I kill you first?" What a thing to say.

"Then you better make sure you kill me because I'd put you in the ground first." She tried to say that while smirking. She hoped it would lighten the mood. It did. Harry smiled.

"I'd be okay dying by your hand."

Tonks shook her head. Harry said the most bizarre things. "Come on, you're too depressing too early. Godric's Hollow?"

"Yeah. Everything's ready."

"Just us?"

"No one else."

Harry levitated both the casket and lid and apparated them to the cemetery. Harry was right, everything was ready. The hole was dug, a gravestone was there, even flowers to place on the top were ready. Harry and Tonks glanced one last time at Remus before closing the lid and lowering him into the hole.

"Tonks, do you want to say anything?"

"He knows how we felt. There's no need to tell anyone else."

Harry nodded before charming a shovel to fill-in the hole. They watched until it was full. Tonks placed the flowers—pink roses—against the gravestone.

"Shall we find the next piece? Where is it?"

"They're in the Forbidden Forest?"

"They?"

"The Resurrection Stone and my first Golden Snitch. The stone was hidden inside it."

Tonks looked at the grave a little longer. "Goodbye, Remus." She turned to leave and apparated them back.

 _[later]_

The walk from the ward line to the Forest was long but peaceful. They didn't speak, but then they didn't need to. They stood as the Forest's edge. Tonks looked at Harry to take the first step. "Harry? Something wrong?"

"No." Harry entered, Tonks followed.

They walked and walked, passing a never-ending maze of trees. Tonks was getting bored quickly. Harry seemed like he was in a trance, like something was guiding him. Then he stopped. Tonks was worried. Then she realised they were in a small clearing. Harry looked at one spot. "This is it."

"What?"

"This is where I died."

Tonks gasped and approached the spot Harry was staring at. She could see the grass was flat, whereas the surrounding was not. She kneeled and placed a hand on where he died. "Harry, why here? Why are we here?" She turned towards the man-who-mastered-death.

Harry unholstered his brother-wands and flicked both in the air. "Accio golden snitch. Accio resurrection stone." A moment later, both items were hurling through the air and into his waiting palms. Harry looked at the pair with a small smile. He quickly placed them inside the sack before walking towards Tonks, who was still kneeling by his death-spot. "Come on, let's go." Harry took her hand and helped her up.

"Harry."

"Yeah?"

"Did it… Did it hurt?"

Harry knew what she meant. He looked in her eyes and saw that once again, they matched his. Her hair was also a silvery-white. She looked exquisite. "It felt like I got hit by a tank. I guess the only saving grace is that it was over as soon as it began." He smiled, then she did too. "Come on." The journey out of the Forest was a lot shorter than entering it. Also, when they entered it was day, now, it was almost sunset. How time flew…

As they stood outside the ward line Harry produced the _Patronus charm_. A great, white Stag erupted, prancing around them before bowing to Harry. "Hi, Prongs. I need you to take a message to Hermione and the Weasleys, 'I'm sorry I'm not with you right now. I know you need me, but I need some time alone. I'm going with Tonks to stay with her mother for a few days. I want something to do, but I'll visit before that. I love you all but I'm sorry, I need to be alone.' Take that to them, Prongs." The aforementioned Stag nodded before taking off towards the Castle. Harry nodded to Tonks, who nodded back. He took her hand and let her apparate out of Scotland.

They arrived with a pop at the end of a long driveway, met by a short, white picket fence, and cherry blossom trees. Harry thought that was where Tonks got her creative hair colours from. They stepped over the ward line and continued up the quiet lane, passing more shrubs and plants. The place looked nothing like the Dursley's, no, this was a home.

"Tonks?"

"Yeah."

"Would you mind if I called you something other than 'Tonks' in front of your mum?"

Tonks' hair turned a familiar blazing red. "What?" Her mouth was hard and her lips thin.

"Well, I don't need a reminder of how much you hate your name, so, I was thinking 'Nym' or 'Dora', but I know your dad called you that."

Tonks sniffed then looked away while wiping her eyes. Harry thought it was because she didn't like being seen as vulnerable. Everyone knew she wasn't weak. It was vulnerable that Tonks had a problem with. She then turned and gave him a small smile. Harry tried to match her. He hoped he hadn't said the wrong thing.

"I'll allow you to call me 'Nym', but only you and only when we're alone or with my mum. Got it?"

"Got it. Thank you."

Nym smiled again before trudging forward and tripping on the first step. Harry, with his seeker-fast reflexes, managed to catch her before she collided with the ground, but he couldn't stop her momentum fully and they became a tangled mess on the deck. A second later, Andromeda opened the front door. She exhaled deeply. "My dear, every time."

Harry was unnerved seeing the middle Black sister. It still unnerved him, even though he _knew_ it wasn't Bellatrix. Andromeda was one of the softest, kindest people he had ever met. Ever since meeting her and Ted, and knowing that their families were close because of Sirius, he wandered why he couldn't have grown up with them instead.

"Mum! How did you know we weren't Death Eaters?"

Andromeda didn't look too fazed by her daughter's question or current state. She just pushed a stray curly lock of brown hair behind her right ear and waited for them to untangle and stand up. "Because Death Eaters wouldn't fall onto my porch, Nymphadora. Hello, Harry." Nym's hair returned to a blazing red.

"Hello, Missus Tonks. How are you feeling?" Harry held out a hand to the matriarch. Andromeda dismissed the handshake by wrapping her arms around Harry.

"You're a thoughtful, kind, and brave boy- I mean man, Harry. Forgive me." Andromeda stepped back and again tucked the stray lock behind her ear. "As for my current condition, I am… feeling better, thank you. Yourself?"

"I'm… feeling better, too."

Nym coughed, getting their attention. She held up her hands like was being seen as invisible. "Hi, Mum. I'm here, too." Her hair had returned to its previous silvery-white.

"Forgive me, dear." They hugged for a long time. Harry felt a little uncomfortable and turned to give them space. He peered out to the street and other houses, but it didn't stop him from hearing. "I like the hair, love."

Nym sniffed. "Thanks. It's kinda new."

"Hmm. And the eyes? They're familiar."

"I- What do you mean?"

"Hmm. Nice try."

After some time, Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped, startling Nym and Andromeda. "Sorry! I zoned out." Harry didn't realise he had both wands in his hands. The two Tonks did, though. Nym looked concerned. Harry holstered them again. "Sorry."

Andromeda cleared her throat. "Why don't we go inside?" She led the way, followed closely by the two 'kids'. They sat in the sitting room. It was nice with the fire roaring. It felt like a real home. As they sat on a couple of adjacent sofas—Andromeda on one, Harry and Nym on the other—Nym continued to give Harry a concerned look. Harry was becoming irritated. Andromeda poured the tea.

"What?" Harry finally snapped.

Nym looked away but turned back towards him. "What was that, Harry? You almost attacked us."

"But I didn't."

"Cream or sugar, dears?" Andromeda tried defusing the tension.

"Harry, every time I touch you you jump like you've just been burnt."

Harry went rigid. "I don't want to talk about it."

Nym placed a hand gently on Harry's shoulder, inadvertently making him jump a little. Andromeda watched with concern. Harry looked away. "Is it because of the Dursleys?"

That was the last straw. Harry shot up and off the sofa and stood in front of the roaring fire. He refused to look at Nym, who looked like she was the one burnt. "What do you want to hear, Nym? That because of them, every time someone puts a hand on me I think I'm getting another scar? That because of them, pain and cruelty don't faze me anymore? That because of them, I'm so fucked up it's a miracle I haven't snapped and killed everyone? Is that what you want to hear?!" Harry hadn't faced them yet, but they could see he was wiping his face. He finished by punching the stone mantle.

Andromeda quickly tried to diffuse the building tension. "Harry, dear, we all need to express our feelings of frustration and anger, but please don't take it out on the mantle. It's rather old." She tried to finish sounding sweet rather than scolding.

Harry's shoulders deflated. "Sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright."

"Harry, I didn't-" Nym never finished as Andromeda held up her hand to her before walking over to the broken man. Nym watched intently.

Andromeda approached cautiously, not wanting to set off probably the most powerful wizard alive. She stopped next to him but didn't move to comfort him. "Harry, we can only imagine what happened. We can empathise, but we can never sympathise. Why is it such a struggle to ask that a child grow in a loving home?" Harry looked at her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Now, Harry looked like a frightened boy. Nym felt like the worst person for pushing. She, too, began to cry.

Andromeda soothed Harry with her soft voice and gently rubbed his back. Despite his layers of clothing, she could feel the rough ridges and hard calluses along the length of his back. Andromeda could hear as well as see her daughter weeping and motioned her over. Nym immediately obeyed and joined. They all stayed like that until Harry broke away first. His eyes were dry, but he had calmed. He barely looked Nym in the eye but did notice that hers matched his again. "Thank you."

"We're here for you, Harry. We'll always be here."

Andromeda hugged the two again. "Yes, we are. We're a family. We're the only Blacks that mattered to Sirius, anyway." Harry looked a little confused. "You're a Black, Harry. Dorea married Charlus Potter, they're your grandparents. You didn't know?" Harry shook his head. "I'm sure Potter Manor would have a complete tapestry of your line."

"Potter Manor? Missus Tonks, my parents' place in Godric's Hollow was destroyed." Harry was more than confused, now.

"Please, it's Andromeda. Potter Manor is your family's ancestral home. You really don't know, do you?"

"No, I didn't know. No one's ever really told me about my family." Probably on Albus' orders.

"Well, first we'll go to Gringotts and have you take an ancestry test. Tomorrow, though. It's rather late." Andromeda released the two and lifted the tea tray. "Nymphadora, show Harry the guest bedroom. Good night, you two. And, Harry." Andromeda stopped at the room's entry.

"Yes?"

"You're welcome to stay or visit when ever you like." Andromeda smiled before leaving. "Good night."

"Night, mum."

"Good night, Missus Tonks-uh, I mean Andromeda."

Nym silently led Harry up the stairs, stopping at the first door. She opened it, letting him walk in first. "There's a bathroom connected through that door. Each room has one. It's a Black thing, apparently. Although, if you like, there's the regular bathroom down the hall." She let out a half-hearted chuckle, trying to alleviate her own nerves, as much as his. Harry didn't laugh. He just turned and looked at her with his perfect-green eyes. "Harry, I'm sorry-" Nym didn't get to finish the sentence as Harry closed the gap and placed a small kiss on her lips. Despite the short amount of time, Nym was able to reciprocate but it ended too soon.

"Good night, Nym." For the first time since being allowed to call her _that_ , Harry smiled-no, he gave her a wicked grin. "It's okay. You needed to know." Harry entered the room's adjoining bathroom and closed the door. Nym was petrified still and didn't realise she had walked out of his room and into her own. What did she need to know?

 _end of chapter 4_


	5. Chapter 5: More Precious Than Gold

A/N: Thanks to everyone that's left reviews so far. Now, I've tweaked Harry's family tree, making Charlus & Dorea Potter his grandparents. Just a minor tweak but made to make his family's Black heritage more prominent for this story. Also, this is the chapter I was waiting for, which is saying something because Harry with Tom's wand was the original impetus. However, family and ancestry are really interesting to me, so kinda coming up with Harry's is a lot of fun to write (even if it's not original). Plus, I didn't want this to become a harem story (even if I like them), so that's why a certain choice is made. Enough of that, though. Enjoy…

 **CHAPTER 5: More Precious Than Gold**

What did she need to know? Nym didn't sleep a wink. She was thinking about what he could have meant. She had narrowed it down to two possibilities, each more maddening than the other. Either, it was about the truth with the soon-to-be-fucked Dursleys, or… he had feelings for her. Nym knew he was attracted to her, just like every other teenage boy. Ever since they met for the first time during his summer before fifth year they had become close. It was Nym who helped Harry after Sirius died, and vice versa. Dumbledore reprimanded her many times for that, but Moody would step in and have her back. They'd accuse the old man of making Harry suffer, which he would retort with, 'he has to'. They didn't know how to take it.

She'd admit she thought he was a little cute but there was seven years between them, not that that was bigger than the gap between herself and Remus, but Harry was still a teenager. He still was in her eyes, although he didn't look like one anymore, he looked like a man who had seen too much and done too much. Nym had never been more confused in her entire life.

When she did eventually surface downstairs, she was greeted by the sounds of laughter. Odd. She entered the kitchen and found her mother sitting down while Harry cooked. What?! Her mother would never relinquish control of the kitchen to anyone. Nym smelt heaven in the air and spotted a tower of blueberry pancakes on the table. Her stomach growled to be fed. Her mother finally noticed her presence.

"Dear, you're finally awake."

"I didn't sleep much, actually."

"Oh. Take a seat. Breakfast is almost ready."

Nym sat across from her mother. She eyed them both warily. "What were you two laughing about?"

"Why, think it was about you?" Andromeda cocked an eyebrow at her daughter. "Harry was telling me tales of mischief from his early years at Hogwarts. We're currently on the Chamber of Secrets."

"We were there two days ago."

"Liar." Andromeda said it with mock accusation. This was strange. Her mother hardly ever joked.

"We were. We retrieved Hufflepuff's Cup. I saw the Basilisk's skeleton." Nym's voice was rising.

Andromeda raised her hands. "Alright, I believe you. Harry was just saying that Gilderoy Lockhart used Ron Weasley's broken wand to obliviate himself. What a fraud of a man."

Harry set a plate of bacon and eggs on the table and sat down at the end, in between the two witches. "Yes, he was. Well, it's all ready."

Nym needed to know. "Harry, how did you manage to cook breakfast?"

Harry looked at her for the first time since the kiss. He saw her eyes match his perfect-green. "Well, I insisted, and Andromeda relented to tell me about my parents. You never told me we knew each other."

"Well, I… I don't really remember."

"Oh please, Harry would always say 'rainbow' and have you change your hair and you would change your eyes to match his."

"They are fascinating." Nym coughed, a little embarrassed. She started plating up and eating.

"Oh, Andromeda, Nym, I have a gift for you both. After breakfast, though. And you'll want to be alone for it."

Both women looked confused. Nym spoke first. "What do you mean?"

"Trust me." They noticed any playfulness in his voice was gone. They eat on in anticipation.

 _[later]_

They sat in the sitting room. The two witches waited for Harry's 'gift'. He took out something from his pocket and closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

Gasps.

A man that meant everything to them now stood in the sitting room. He didn't look right, though, like he was only half there. It didn't matter, a husband and father had returned before their eyes.

Harry broke the silence. "You don't have long." He then left, heading up the stairs. Harry sat on the floor of the guest room and closed his eyes. He needed to spend some time on his occlumency shields. He focused his breathing and centred his core, feeling it expand outside of himself like a cocoon.

Inside, it was prism of mirrors and sharp, diamond hard edges. Light bounced off one plane to the other. Each footstep produced a chime and glisten. All in all, it was a work of art as well as a prison. You would not want to get trapped it in. It was a shame Albus and Severus would never be able to test it. He had designed it with them in mind.

It felt like hours in there. In reality, it was only one. Harry heard a distant knock. His bedroom door? Exiting his meditation, he found Nym with tear-soaked cheeks. She was holding her mother, who was worse. Harry felt terrible. He stood to meet the incoming hits… they never came. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to give you both a chance to say goodbye."

They both enveloped him. Nym spoke first again. "Harry, thank you. It-it was hard but thank you." She got it out in between the sniffing. Andromeda just held him. Harry held them as well.

After some time, Andromeda finally spoke. "We'll be late for your appointment at Gringotts."

 _[later]_

While walking down the broken street of Diagon Alley, Harry saw the damage. Word of Tom's defeat had spread quickly because people were cleaning up. Harry kept his head down while the three walked towards the bank.

Upon entering, Harry was faced with a different reception. The goblins stared at him intensely, like they were going to skin him alive. This was a bad idea. Then, a familiar goblin stepped forward – Griphook. "Mister Potter, you show yourself in here?"

"Why not? The bank is open for business and I have business to conduct."

"Is that so? With what vault? After your damaging and treacherous actions, you've lost access to all vaults in your possession."

"I want to speak to your manager."

Both Nym and Andromeda looked worried. Witches and wizards rarely argued with goblins and won, let alone live.

"Follow me."

Griphook led the group to a large, ornate, and luxurious office. Behind the ancient willow desk sat an older looking but softer goblin. He smiled a wickedly toothy grin as they all approached. Harry wasted no time. "Director Ragnok, I want to know why Gringotts has ceased my vaults without due cause."

The goblin's toothy grin didn't fade. Instead, he gestured for all to take a seat. Griphook stood to the side of the Director. "Well, Mister Potter, you are aware of me?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then are you aware of the events that took place here resulting in the breach of Gringotts security, forcible access to another's vault, violation of security of said vault, and the freeing of a dragon? Are you aware of these events, Mister Potter?"

"Yes."

"Then we have nothing left to discuss."

"I think you're missing one important detail, Director. We were helped by a member of staff. He's standing right next to you. Griphook agreed to help me infiltrate the Lestrange vault because it was housing one of Voldemort's horcruxes." Ragnok had a kneejerk reaction to that, but Harry continued. "He agreed to help in exchange for the Sword of Gryffindor, which he received. All's fair."

Ragnok glared at Griphook, who paled somewhat. "It seems new information has come to light. Previous evidence exaggerated the intent of Harry Potter and friends." Ragnok looked to Harry again. "All suspensions will be lifted, and no penalties issued. On behalf of Gringotts, I wish to extend its apologies."

"I accept with no ill will." Andromeda was impressed.

Ragnok sighed happily. "Now that's cleared, you have business to conduct today?"

"Yes. I want an ancestry test."

"Ah. Griphook can do it."

"Yes, Director Ragnok. This way, please." Griphook went to lead them out but stopped when he saw Harry bow to the Director. Strange. Witches and wizards never showed respect. This boy was different. Harry and Ragnok traded pleasantries before he followed the others out.

The chamber they stood in was old, ancient. The stone looked like it was from Merlin's time. The only decorations were an equally ancient table that was more of a tree trunk laid on its side, a gold goblet, a knife, and a piece of parchment. Ragnok stood waiting. "May we begin?" The three humans nodded and approached the table. "Now, Mister Potter-"

"-Harry, please. I hope we can forgive and forget about the break-in."

"I may forgive, but I will not forget. The sword disappeared, and I haven't been successful in finding it." Tonks looked confused.

"I gave you the sword as promised. I never said it would stay, much like you never said you would help us escape. All's fair."

Griphook grinned. "All's fair. Now, would you take the knife, draw blood and drip it into the goblet there, about ten drops would do. Then, we only have to wait."

"That's it?" Harry did as instructed. After ten drops landed in the goblet it glowed and Harry's cut healed itself. Griphook took the goblet and spilt the contents onto the parchment. A second later, the blood was absorbed and redistributed into three distinct groups of names. In RED: ABBOT, BONES, BURKE, EVANS, FLEAMONT, GREENGRASS, LONGBOTTOM. In GOLD: GAUNT, GRYFFINDOR, PEVERELL, POTTER, SLYTHERIN. In BLUE: a sole BLACK. The three humans gasped. Griphook made no such sound. "Well, Harry, you possess very special blood. Let's see… the ones in red are just small percentages or families that have no lordships, like Evans and Fleamont, coming from your mother's and father's sides, respectively. Now, the ones in gold indicate you as the only or most direct heir to those houses-"

Harry interrupted. "Gaunt, Gryffindor, _and_ Slytherin?!" The Tonks women were equally interested.

Griphook held up a hand. "I can explain. The Gryffindor blood comes from your mother's family – the Evans, a squib, but direct line of the Hogwarts Founder. Now, the Gaunt and Slytherin lines come from your father, as well as the Peverells. It's all very complex to explain, but rest assured, you are the heir to these houses."

"But what about Tom Riddle? Is it because I had his horcrux inside me?"

Griphook shook his head. "No, Harry. It doesn't work like that. Tom Marvolo Riddle was the heir to the Gaunt and Slytherin Houses but when he died trying to kill you as a baby, he ceased to be part of the natural, corporeal world. You became the next, direct, and only remaining heir."

Harry started pacing. "If people hear this, they'll surely call me the next Dark Lord. Fuck!" An aura expanded from his chest and enveloped him. The three bystanders were both shocked and afraid. It looked like Harry was in a ball of fire… green fire. Nym stepped forward and hesitated her hand to the aura, it passed unharmed. She touched his shoulder with the most upmost care. Harry didn't jump or flinch. He just looked at her. The aura dissipated.

"Harry, come sit down. It's okay."

Harry nodded and Nym led them back. Griphook shook himself out of a daze and continued. "Harry, you're seventeen now, correct?" Harry didn't do or say anything. Nym nodded for him. "Harry, you have two choices: you can either refuse the lordships entirely or accept them."

Harry finally snapped out of it. "Who would they go to?"

"Well, the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Gaunt, Gryffindor, Peverell, Potter, and Slytherin have no other heirs. So, if you do refuse, they _will_ break and become extinct. It would no doubt be a tragedy for the world of witches and wizards."

Harry hung his head into his waiting palms. "And if I accept, what would happen?"

"The House Potter accounts have been managed by myself since your grandfather was a boy. It's not an accident I was the one to show you your vault the first time you arrived with Hagrid. Anyway, your accounts are doing quite well, considering there hasn't been a lord for sixteen years. Your trust vault is replenished annually-"

"Trust vault?" Harry was confused.

"Yes, trust vault. You aren't eligible to access the family vault until you become of age and take lordship. It was expressed explicitly in your parents' will."

"My parents' will? I've never seen my parents' will. I didn't know they had one."

Griphook's brow furled. "We shall relocate to my office. Please follow me." Griphook took the blood parchment before escorting his stunned guests to his office.

It wasn't as grand or luxurious as Director Ragnok's but it was still ornate. Goblin armour and weapons hung on one wall, paintings of battles hung another. Despite being surrounded by depictions of death, it was very inviting. Everyone took a seat and Griphook placed a large folder on his desk, removing a single piece of parchment and handing it to Harry. "This is your parents' last will and testament. It was written shortly before they relocated to Godric's Hollow. You were even here with them, Harry."

Harry hesitated and read the parchment out loud. "In the event of an untimely and unfortunate end, James Henry Potter, and Lily Jane Potter, grant our son, Harry James Potter, everything. All inheritances, properties, investments, moneys, etcetera… everything is his. Although, to protect the Potter accounts, Harry will have to wait until his seventeenth birthday and takes the lordship. However, Harry shall have access to a trust vault that will replenish yearly. We have set it to a total sum of five thousand galleons and not a sickle more or less." Harry paused. Even he knew that was a rather large sum. He was glad that Weasleys weren't here to hear that; he was always embarrassed with his wealth. He pressed on. "In the event of our deaths, we want Harry to be raised in the care of his godparents: Sirius Arcturus Black, and Alice Aurora Longbottom. If either or both are not in present mind and body, then custody is to be given to either Remus John Lupin, or Andromeda Druella Tonks and Edward 'Ted' Tonks." Harry paused and smiled at Andromeda, who gave him the softest smile back. "We explicitly forbid Harry to be given to Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley." Harry stopped right there. His green aura started seeping out again, only stopped by Andromeda's hand grasping his. Harry took a deep breath and continued. The aura dissipated once again. "This is for you, Harry. We love you. We're running out of room and you're starting to cry and Griphook is repeatedly telling me that you aren't allowed to write stuff like this in legal documents. Opps, now your mum knows. We love you, Harry." The parchment had a few waterdrops on it now. Harry handed the will back to Griphook. "If my parents had forbidden it, why was I placed with the Dursleys?"

Griphook deflated. "Albus Dumbledore had the will sealed with the Ministry. Having the _original_ , we tried to protest the action, but we were denied. Dumbledore proclaimed himself as your magical guardian and took possession of your trust vault key."

The words angered Harry again but Nym beat him, taking his other hand before the aura had a chance to escape. "Harry, I know you won't be up for it, given your years at Hogwarts and the ever-changing opinions of the wizarding world, but it is in your best interest to accept your lordships. If anyone can do good with these Houses, it's you." Harry was surprised by Nym's words. He looked at Griphook.

"What about Black? Why was it blue?"

"Ah, yes. You see, you do have Black blood in you, just not from the direct line, or the line that currently holds the lordship, which was your godfather - the male line. However, Sirius Black never had offspring and with his brother also deceased, their line is extinct. So, lordship would fall to the next closet relative. There are several that fit this, yourself and Bellatrix Lestrange are the most likely candidates." Harry was about to interrupt until Griphook raised a hand to stop him. "However, shortly before your godfather died, he came here to finalise his accounts and set his affairs in order. By giving everything to you, Harry, he also gave you the lordship, effectively keeping it out of anyone else's hands. It shows as blue on the parchment because it is both hereditary and gifted. It doesn't usually happen."

Harry sat back and exhaled. What a day. "I'll do it, then."

Griphook gave another toothy grin. "Splendid. There is one more thing to cover before you take the oaths, though." That perked Harry's 'oh no' radar. "Because you will take Lordship of six Houses, it is required that an heir is produced for each to stop Houses from merging and effectively breaking. It is even more explicit given the Houses you inherit, especially since there hasn't been a proper Lord for some in centuries."

"Are you saying I have to have _six_ children?"

"Yes, or one child to six wives."

Harry was gobsmacked. So were the two witches on either side of him. " _Six_? Jesus. I never expected to have _one_."

"Wife, Harry?"

"No, Nym. Children! The moment I met Tom in the Forbidden Forest I thought that was it! I died, now I have to deal with this shit!"

"Alright, so this doesn't happen to everyone. So, what? You'll be a great father."

Harry sunk his head again. Nym subconsciously rubbed his back, feeling his scars even through the few layers he had on. She didn't mind or stop. Harry sighed. "Alright, Griphook, how does it work? The kids, I mean."

"Judging by your comments, you won't be going down the polygamous route. When a child is born, you simply designate him or her as the heir of the House you choose. So, for instance, one may be called 'Potter—hyphen—Peverell', etcetera. Now, seeing as you are, in a way, bringing all the houses under the 'Potter' moniker, it will keep them within your line. Is that clear?"

"Crystal. Let's get this over with."

"Splendid. It's been some time since I've done this. I'm rather excited. I may even overlook your treachery… almost." There was no animosity in his words. Just another toothy grin.

Harry grinned too. "Almost, huh? Heh. Now, what do we do?"

"Take your wand and repeat this oath, 'I, your full name, of sound body and mind, accept the honour, title, and responsibilities of Lordship for Houses Black, Gaunt, Gryffindor, Peverell, Potter, and Slytherin. So mote it be!" Griphook said the last line with more enthusiasm than expected. Maybe it was a long time since this last happened.

Harry nodded, withdrawing his Holly but then felt something tugging at the back of his mind. The Yew didn't want to be left out. Harry withdrew it as well and held both in his right hand. Andromeda recognised the wand, despite it's appearance now mirroring the Holly but in a frosted white. She gasped. "I, Harry James Potter, of sound body and mind, accept the honour, title, and responsibilities of Lordship for Houses Black, Gaunt, Gryffindor, Peverell, Potter, and Slytherin. So mote it be!" A brilliant but blinding light shot out of the brother-wands, sealing the decree.

Six signet rings appeared on Griphook's desk. Each had a different coloured gem at the centre. Two had the same symbol, though. They were both Peverells.

After everyone had recovered from the bright light, Griphook directed Harry to the rings. "Harry, before you put them on I must inform you of two things. The rings contain residual magic from previous wearers, which will in turn, boost your own magic. However, judging by the aura you've displayed today, I think it won't matter."

Harry looked confused again. "Aura? What aura?"

Andromeda spoke. "In the testing chamber, when you got upset an aura of green flames enveloped you. We thought you had caught fire, but you seemed alright, like you didn't even notice. You've done it a few times since then."

"Is that bad?"

Nym tried to be reassuring. "No, Harry, it's just really rare. Not even Voldemort or Dumbledore could produce auras."

"What does that mean?"

Griphook took control. "It means you are very powerful, Harry, but, let's not get side-tracked. The Gaunt family ring has never been in Gringotts' possession, being passed down through the family. Unfortunately, we don't know what happened to it."

"It was in the possession of Tom Riddle. He destroyed it." Harry didn't want people to know it was actually the Resurrection Stone.

"Pity. However, we did have an accurate and detailed image of the ring archived. Our smiths have been able to make an exact replica for the time the heir was found. Some tweaks were required, though, such as the stone used."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Harry placed the Black ring on first. Much like the name, the ring was all black. The jewel was pure darkness. The band crawled with interlacing tendrils. It looked sinister but felt comforting. The ring's magic accepted him, but Harry felt like it wasn't right for him. He was going to change that. "As Lord Black, my first and final act is: I, Harry James Potter, of sound body and mind and under no duress, bequeath the honour, title and responsibilities of Lordship to Nymphadora Tonks." The ring burst with a light before accepting. Harry removed the ring and held it to Nym. "Nym, accept it. Please. Six kids is just too much, but I can handle five."

Nym stood petrified. Andromeda had to lightly shake her shoulder to snap her out of it. "Harry, you don't just _give_ away your lordship."

"One less won't mean anything."

"What if I become a dickhead and the worst Lord Black ever and got drunk off power?!"

"I doubt that would happen. Besides, I think you'd be 'Lady' Black."

Andromeda coughed. "She'd have to act like a lady, then." The comment helped ease the tension.

Nym unwittingly had her wand out and recited the acceptance oath. Another light shone, and Harry slipped the ring onto her right hand. It shrunk for a better fit and provided a significant boost to her magical core. Now, Nymphadora Tonks was never considered a magically weak person—not when you're one of the strongest Metamorphmagi ever—but that didn't mean she was above-average. Now she felt a lot stronger, her core felt bigger, although it couldn't compare next to Harry's.

Nym stared at the three black Crows in the centre of the ring's black jewel. Meanwhile, Harry placed his remaining five rings onto one finger. They merged together to form one. Each gave him a small boost in magic, but like Griphook theorised, he felt _himself_ boosting the rings more than anything. This single, collective ring bore a Griffin in the centre for Potter, with a Lion for Gryffindor, a Basilisk for Slytherin, and two Deathly Hallows—one had a Python coiled around it—forming a cross. All in all, Harry wasn't ashamed of it.

Griphook was ecstatic. "What a joyous day! Harry, before we inspect the vaults, I will collect an inventory for your collective estates. Now, seeing as this contains rather old and important families, do you want to consolidate the management or split the work load?"

"How about you do it, Griphook? If I can't trust you not to rob me, then there's no one."

"I would be honoured."

"And of course, with the great work required comes an equal salary. Say a flat point-one percent of my total worth? I don't know how much that is but I'm guessing it's a lot."

Griphook was shocked and he was never shocked, much less by a wizard. This boy was different. "Y-yes. T-that is quite the sum." Griphook shook the shock from his system. "Lady Black, I oversaw your predecessor's final business here. Would you like me to continue or would you like to select someone else?"

"You'll be fine."

"Excellent. Well, I will inform Director Ragnok of today's proceedings. Now, is there anything else?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. About the vaults Sirius gave me, can they be transferred to Nym?"

"Of course. Once the paper is finalised and forwarded to the Ministry, everything Sirius Black left Lord Potter-Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt-Gryffindor will belong to Lady Black."

Harry shook his head at the mouthful that was now his legal name. "Does everyone have to call me that?"

"No, only during official introductions, such as a Wizengamot Session. Otherwise, I'm sure people will spare you a simple 'Lord Potter'."

"Thank God. Thanks, Griphook. And please, unless called for, call me Harry."

"As you wish, Harry. Now, I have a lot for you to go through…" Griphook produced five separate file boxes that were almost overflowing. "…at your own pace, of course."

Harry shrunk them all before pocketing them. "Excellent. Um, you mentioned something about the Ministry. Will they know I'm Lord-blah-blah-blah?"

"In due time. With the Ministry in it's current state, it may take a while, or it may take until tomorrow."

"Thanks, Griphook." Harry bowed to the goblin much like he did to Ragnok. He then turned and left the office, followed by two courteous witches. They caught up to him rather quick. Outside the bank, Harry silently apparated them all home.

 _end of chapter 5_


	6. Chapter 6: Family Roots

A/N: Thanks to everyone that left reviews. Now, I'm going to gloss over how much Harry owns and what he's worth. In canon, Harry was already pretty wealthy, now he's probably one of the wealthiest. We won't explore every place he owns or even reveal it. I'm only going to focus on a few locations important to the story. Enjoy…

 **CHAPTER 6: Family Roots – Pieces #7–10**

Coming out the other side of the apparition, Harry and Nym landed on the floor tangled, much like how Andromeda found them on the veranda. She, on the other hand, landed perfectly fine and sat on the sofa. Nym and Harry seemed to be in a wrestling match, made all the more ironic because they seemed to be working together to untangle themselves. By the time that happened, they were both sweating and beet-red.

"Well, as entertaining as that was, why don't you two take a seat. We can have some tea while we look over Harry's estate."

The two in question sat like kids that got caught doing something they weren't supposed to. Andromeda chuckled while leaving for the kitchen. Harry and Nym didn't look at each other for a long time, but it was Nym who spoke first. "You shouldn't have done that, Harry."

"You fell on me."

"I meant the House ring. You don't just _give_ it away."

"I'm not the Black it deserves. Plus, I have five to spare."

"I know- It just… I don't know how to be a 'Lady'."

"And I do?"

Nym finally looked at Harry and they both laughed. A pleasant sound. "Come on, be serious."

"I am. I don't know how to act like a Lord. The only one I've really met was Lucius Malfoy and he doesn't set the best example to follow."

"Okay, fair point. So, we'll both have to learn. I think I've got it better, though. I don't have _five_ Noble and Most Ancient Houses, _two_ of which are Founders, _two_ are considered Dark nests, and _one_ is responsible for a Deathly Hallows."

"Yeah. You just have to worry about the Black Family. Good luck with that. At least there's no other relatives eager to kill me for the rings."

"You bastard."

"You'll be fine."

Slience returned. There was one thing burning in Nym's head. One thing that they almost forgot. "Harry, about that kis-" Andromeda entered carrying the tea tray. Nym's voice hitched and her mouth closed. Harry caught what she didn't finish and blushed terribly.

"Now, Harry, let's see those folders. I think we can take a box each and finish in another, oh, one hundred years." They all laughed. Although, she might not be wrong. There was _a lot_ to go through. They immediately agreed to focus on summary reports: inventory of estates and to a lesser degree, the account balances. It took a while to even do just that, except for the Gaunt accounts. There wasn't much left of their estate.

"Harry, you're probably the richest person in Britain!"

"Thanks, Nym. Could we keep this to ourselves, though?"

Andromeda nodded gracefully. It seemed she was never ungraceful… unlike her daughter. "Of course, Harry. No doubt you'll have everyone after you again, but for other reasons."

Harry blanched. "That's something to look forward to."

Nym rubbed his back. Once again, unlike previously, Harry didn't jump or flinch. "There are worst reasons to be hunted. Come on, Harry, enjoy yourself! At least you'll have enough gold for _five_ kids!"

Harry groaned. "Just when I had forgotten about that."

Andromeda snapped the two kids in front of her out of their little banter. "I suggest we go to your ancestral home, Harry. I'm sure you'll learn more about your family there than anywhere else."

"Oh. Okay, let's do that."

Andromeda noticed his expression changed. "Something wrong, Harry?"

"I just- I was- Does that mean you won't stay?"

So that was it. "Oh, Harry, of course we'll stay! We're not leaving you."

"I'd like that. Um, you staying I mean."

He may look like a man but a piece of that broken, little boy would forever be there. "I'm not leaving you, Harry. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Andromeda smiled at his sudden boy-like and sheepish demeanour.

"It says it's in Garsington."

Andromeda rose, seemingly knowing what to do. "Harry, focus on that address when you apparate us. There will no doubt be wards that will push us to the boundary." Harry took the Tonks' hands and focused.

As soon as he saw the sitting room mangle, they were in the middle of a large, forested field. Not that far away from them was a road with a couple of cars and cyclists. No one saw them or seemed to see them. The trio looked in the opposite direction and saw the Manor. Probably unlike most ancestral homes, this one wasn't excessively large or extravagant. It was perfect, though. Big enough for a big family. Harry was about to take step, but Andromeda's hand stopped him. He turned to look at her with concern.

"Harry, most old homes have equally old wards that prevent people from just walking-on in, or if they do enter the property, they're compelled to leave. There'll be a ward book, in the study most likely. The Manor's magic will no doubt recognise you as the Lord, but for us, we'll be compelled to flee. Find the book and write our names in… Maybe write your own in as well, just in case."

"Okay. I'll be quick." Harry ran off towards the big old house.

Nym and Andromeda were left behind for what seemed like an hour. In reality, it was only ten minutes. Still, to Nym—someone who bored very easily—it was an eternity. "How long has it been?"

"Ten minutes, dear. Relax."

"Oh, this sucks."

"How are things between you two?"

That shut her up. Nym blushed momentarily before getting it under control. Andromeda saw it, though. "What do you mean?"

"It's just you two seem close. Closer than friends."

"It-it's been going that way… since Sirius died."

"You two haven't… you know?"

Nym looked shocked by the question. "What?! No, of course not!"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just mean you two seem great together."

"We are… But I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I'm like seven years older than him."

"Remus was how many years older than you and you still fawned over him. How is this any different?"

"Okay, that was a bad reason. Har-Harry's more mature than I ever could be. That's what I meant."

"You seem to bring his fun side out. I think you're more concerned with the public's reaction."

"I am. You know they don't really like a metamorph. But a half-blood metamorph with their Golden-Boy? Forget it."

"Harry's a half-blood. Why don't you let yourselves decide?"

"Thing is, Harry did kiss me last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and while I liked it…"

"You're unsure."

"Yes."

Andromeda wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Just don't force it one way or the other. First thing's first, you both need to talk about it. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, mum."

They didn't have to wait much longer before they heard approaching footsteps. Harry escorted them to the Manor with enthusiasm.

The interior was like one big Gryffindor common room, only more elegant and less thrown-together. Harry led them to the study, where he showed them the Ward Book and another that had the Potter's Griffin signet on the cover. Unlike the other two, Andromeda knew what this was. "Harry, this is the Potter Tome. Think of it as a family's secret book. The Black's have one, too. I think it's at Grimmauld Place. Only the Lord or Lady can fully read it. Check with Griphook where the other House's Tomes are, they might be in the vaults."

"Thanks, Andromeda. Oh, and I found this…" Harry walked over to a lone bookcase on a wall that was adorned with paintings, a family shield, and a small fire. The adjacent wall was an entire bookcase. The large, ornate desk was located on the wall parallel to the door. Harry waved his ring over the lone bookcase and something clicked, clanked, then the entire case opened. They entered and found it devoid of windows, yet the room was not dark. A pensieve appeared like a basin in the furthest wall. Surrounding it was a wooden counter. If not for the pensieve, the room may have been used as a trophy room. "Great, isn't it?"

"It is, Harry. How about we explore the rest of the house?" Andromeda tried to sway Harry out and away from the pensieve. She didn't want him to dwell on the past or get lost in memories.

They spent the next hour searching every room. In the basement, there was a large Turkish bath, as well as a large training area for duelling. The ground floor had the study, drawing room, sitting room, both large and small dining rooms, kitchen, one bathroom, and a conservatory. The first floor had two bathrooms, a play room, another living room, and the library—which took up half the floor and housed the family tapestry. The top floor had the master bedroom and bathroom, seven bedrooms and three bathrooms. Also, in the attic, there were quarters for house-elves. Then as a cherry on top, out back there was a small owlery, stables, a large tool shed, a greenhouse, large pool, and the best part of all—a Hogwarts sized Quidditch pitch, with equipment shed. Inside it, Harry and Nym found a couple of old 'vintage' Silver Arrows.

Despite being old they were still good to fly. Harry and Nym took to the skies. It was his first flight in a long time without having to rescue someone or someone trying to kill him. It felt good, liberating. With Nym, it was also fun. The last time they had flown together it was when she helped 'rescue' him from the Dursley's in the summer before fifth year. After Sirius' death she tried to take him flying but they were always caught, usually by Moody. After the third time being caught Harry decided he didn't want to be disappointed a fourth. Now though, it was just them, their brooms, and the sky. Harry thought he'd show off with his 'seeker skills'. He plummeted to the ground, pushing the old broom to its maximum—not the best idea, given its age. It rattled and he almost lost control as he pulled up inches from the surface. It gave him a well-needed shock. That fear flying gave him only made Harry push harder, fly faster. Hermione called him reckless, even Ron would say he was crazy sometimes. They just didn't understand. He'd faced death numerous times, even met it. How does someone that goes through that meant to regain any sense of living? You push yourself… in some areas. Harry on a broom was one of the safest places for him. He might trip and hit his head on a boulder, but fall off his broom? That'd only happen if a Dementor tried giving the kiss or he was leaping for the Snitch.

Harry shot back up and hovered in the sky. Nym met him and they awkwardly stayed there in silence. Nym spoke first. "Harry, we should probably talk about that kiss."

"We don't if you don't want to."

"You don't want to? Did it mean nothing?"

"I-I didn't say that. All I meant is that we can forget about it."

"Do you want to forget about it?"

"If you don't want it to go anywhere, then yes."

"I-I do. But I don't know if we should. What do you think?"

"What do I think? Nym, what do you want me to say? I don't know how to be romantic and charming. I've barely had a girlfriend before. I've barely kissed a girl before! I like you, Nym, a lot."

"I like you, too." Nym hesitated to continue. "But I'm a lot older than you, and people will think I'm just-"

"-You're Lady Black now! Don't give me the fame-seeking-witch crap."

"It won't be easy."

"Nym, after everything that's happened, are you really worried about some witches' gossip? I never took you for one to care."

Nym looked at the horizon, then to Harry's eye. He saw hers morph to match his perfect-green. Harry hovered closer to her. "We'll see what happens."

Nym closed the gap and leaned in, kissing him softly. Harry reciprocated and after a few minutes of light snogging, they separated for air. "Yeah, we'll see what happens. That was nice."

Harry blushed but smiled. He had his first(?) proper girlfriend, and she the literal girl of his dreams. He was on cloud-nine.

Then, they both saw Andromeda waving them down. They landed near and laid the old brooms on another old thing: an iron and wooden table. Andromeda was smiling. Both looked like they had gone through a wind tunnel. Nym snapped her hair back into place; Harry wasn't so lucky. Although, with his hair longer—longer than it was during the Tri-Wizard Tournament—it was losing its regular messiness and could be brushed out. Nym helped him with it, smirking as the hair resisted her taming. She gave up with a huff. "You're damn hair, it's the worst."

"Not everyone's as lucky as you, Nym."

Andromeda broke their banter. "You two must be ready for lunch. Harry, would be a dear and set one of the fireplaces to my floo? Maybe the one in the kitchen. I'll whip back with something while you two clean up."

"Okay. Give me a second." Harry went straight to the kitchen and after looking through the Tome for guidance, had it connected to the Tonks'. After Andromeda stepped through, Harry went back to the 'secret room' as he called it and took out his—technically it was Nym's—sack and laid its contents gently on the counter. He quickly closed the room back up and found Nym waiting in the study. She wasn't at the secret room's doorway, but still, she was there. She knew what he was doing. Harry looked like a rabbit in headlights.

Nym cocked an eyebrow. "What were you doing in there?"

Harry knew he could either lie or tell the truth. Harry held out the sack. "I was emptying the contents of your sack, so I could give it back." Better than a lie.

"What's the hole-in-the-wall for?"

"Just to keep them safe. They are priceless artefacts… or magnets for the Dark inclined."

Nym seemed to buy it… mostly. "Looks like you're turning them into a museum."

"It's-it might look like that, but it's for me. Like I said, I need to know it amounted to something. This is the only way I know it will."

Nym fully bought it. "Okay. Come on, mum will be back soon." Harry took her hand and she led them outside.

 _[later]_

The three sat outside at the iron and wood table. Lunch was simple but filling. Harry had written a list of places he needed to visit. First stop was to be… "I want to visit the Gaunt Shack."

Andromeda—who was sipping her tea—spat it out in shock. Nym had never seen her mother do something like that, no matter what was said. "Why would you want to go there?"

"I am Lord Gaunt. I want to see it in person."

Andromeda vanished away any mess. "In person? You know about it?"

"In a memory. Didn't look that inviting, but I want to see it."

"But why?"

Nym placed a hand on her mother's. She then nodded to Harry. "Tell her."

Harry took a few moments to collect his thoughts. "Andromeda, I need to find the pieces of my life that are lost. Whether that's by collecting the horcruxes again, visiting family sites, or simply getting my trunk back—I need to do this. I need to quantify the time and pain and death it took to end Voldemort."

Andromeda nodded slowly. She understood why he felt that way but not why he would want to go to the Gaunt Shack. Inbreeding in the Blacks aside, the Gaunts were just inbred. They had gone mad.

 _[later]_

Standing in the middle of a dark, dank, and twisted forest, Harry and Nym stared at the decrepit Gaunt Shack: his inheritance. Andromeda had opted out of joining them, instead choosing to start dinner early. Harry had focused on the image of it when apparating them and it was a lot worse than his recollection of a pensieve memory. "Jesus…" That was all he could muster.

"I don't think you'll find him in there." Nym's inability to reign in her wit always kept things from getting too serious. Sirius would be proud.

Harry took the first step, and then another… His replacement Gaunt ring was reacting to the fading house magic in the air. It pulsed on his finger. He was accepted as Lord Gaunt.

Nym followed but a lot slower. Harry wasn't sure if it was because Tom was a Gaunt or if the Shack's wards were compelling her to flee. If it was the latter, then they must be close to non-existent.

The door's rusted hinges screeched and budged. The snake that was nailed to the rotting door still looked fresh… a _stasis charm_. Harry allowed a slither of his aura to surface and pushed the door fully open. In the intervening hours between lunch and now, Harry had found the trigger to his aura. Nym had helped him practice. At first, they thought it was anger or a sudden emotional change, but it turned out to be a simple summoning on his magical core. Now that it was free from the tainting horcrux, Harry's full potential was exhibiting itself. Spells and magic had become easier for Harry, almost instinctive. Also, casting without saying a single word was now quickly becoming the norm. He felt like his own body and magic were doing him a favour.

The door creaked and dragged open. Harry thought _lumos_ and his Holly lit the entire Shack with a warm light. There was a thick, sickly smell in the air. Nym couldn't stand it until Harry waved his Yew through the air and cast a _vanishing spell_. The air immediately improved.

The interior design was… minimal. Harry couldn't believe a family had lived here for generations. And this was coming from the kid who spent ten years in a cupboard. The whole place was tainted with sick, chilling magic. A few more waves of his wands and the place began to feel somewhat normal.

Something was tugging at his ring, like it was saying, 'I'm down here'. Harry walked around the small space, stopping at the fireplace. The bricks were scorched and thick with soot. Harry placed his hand of the open fire and pushed his aura out, letting it feel out, then pulling back when he felt it connect with something. Suddenly, an old but clean book was in Harry's outstretched hand. Bound in an odd leather that looked more like… snakeskin. No surprise, it was the Gaunts—descendants of Salazar Slytherin. The cover had the familiar signet: a Python coiling around the Deathly Hallows.

The Tome was heavy, and Harry could feel it's dark nature, although not inherent. Still, wouldn't do well to study it in public. "I've got it. We can go."

Nym jumped for joy. "Yass! Thank Merlin!" She led the way out. Harry took a last look around before propely sealing the place, now no one could enter except Lord Gaunt. The revitalised wards reformed the _disillusionment charm_ , now the Shack will never be found except for Lord Gaunt. Harry nodded to himself. It was the right thing to do.

Nym bounced. "Where to next?"

Harry smirked. "It's not far. It's on this very land." He placed the Tome into the velvet sack.

Nym looked at him cautiously. "What is it?"

"Riddle Manor." Harry's smirk grew.

Nym looked like she was going to faint. Harry took her hand and led the way. He seemed chipper until they waltzed right into a _very_ familiar place… the graveyard. It might've been a fine day, but this place always looked ominous. Harry squeezed Nym's hand until it was painful. She had to stroke his arm to calm him down. They proceeded quickly, leaving the cemetery and memories behind. That was, until, they came face-to-face with a hissing, and very pissed off python. Harry thought it was Nagini somehow, but quickly realised it wasn't. This was just a regular snake, not four feet from them.

Nym was choking Harry's arm while aiming her wand at the slippery serpent. The more they moved back, the more the Python slithered forward. "Harry, do something. Tell it to go away."

"I can't speak parseltongue anymore."

"You did it in the Chamber!"

"That was one word. Now that I'm not a horcrux anymore, I think it's gone."

"Harry, you're Lord Slytherin, just do it!"

Harry nudged Nym back before stepping forward. The Python stopped, curious at this human. Harry tried thinking of the words, but it wasn't coming to him. The Python's curiosity seemed to pass because now it was slithering forward again. Harry let his mind relax before letting the words come out. To Nym, it just sounded like a lot of hissing.

" _Stop. We don't want to hurt you._ "

The Python obeyed. " _A speaker? A human speaker? Interesting. What are you doing here? Do you not know whose land this is?_ "

Harry knelt, allowing the Python to relax its neck(?). " _I know who this manor belongs to. They're all dead now. I just want to have a look around._ "

The Python seemed to nod. " _I see. Well, don't let me stop you. Tell the beautiful girl she does not need to fear me. I only wanted to say hello._ "

Harry chuckled at that. " _I'll tell her, but I'm not sure she'll believe me… Say, you don't live around here, do you?_ "

The Python shook his head. " _Oh, Herpo no. I only come here for the mice. There's a lot of them around._ "

" _You wouldn't be upset if the house was to come down?_ "

The Python shook his head again. " _I care not for the house. The mice are out here. Do as you wish, speaker._ "

" _Thank you. I haven't met many snakes but you're by far the politest._ "

The Python shook his whole body. He appeared giddy. He didn't reply, though, just slinking away.

Harry took Nym's hand and they continued to the dark Manor. "That took forever. What were you two talking about?"

"Oh, he said he just wanted to say hello to the beautiful girl. I'm not lying."

Nym's brow rose. "Wow. I even pull snakes."

"Very impressive."

They entered the large, dark, ominous Manor. It was a little unsettling for Harry, given the fact that he spent most of the summer before fourth year here in his dreams. They looked around carefully, having their wands drawn, just in case. The bottom rooms were clear. Then they were in the room Harry recognised from his dreams. The old skeletal chair once had the deformed pre-ritual Voldemort. He remembered Tom ordering Barty Crouch Jr to bring Harry there. Then, Harry saw two things he thought were lost forever: his beloved Firebolt and Hedwig. The broom was in perfect condition, no curses or jinxes attached to it. Hedwig, though, had a _stasis charm_ on her. Harry touched her chest and ran his fingers over the black scorch marks. Harry broke down, causing Nym to envelope him as he cried for half an hour. Once his eyes had dried and there were no more tears left, Harry gave his beloved broom to Nym and gently cradled Hedwig and removed the _stasis charm_. He then set Riddle Manor on fire before apparating them to Hedwig's final resting place: Godric's Hollow.

The burial at the foot of his parents' graves took barely ten minutes. In silence, though, it was a long time. Nym supported Harry as he laid his best friend to rest. With the brother-wands, he conjured a gravestone, forever memorialising her: HERE RESTS A TRUE FRIEND – HEDWIG. Nym conjured white lilies, getting a grateful smile from Harry. He turned and left.

Mounting his broom, he looked to Nym. She and Hedwig were fond of each other, which was a feat as Hedwig didn't respond well to most other females, especially if they were close to Harry. Hermione and Ginny learnt that quickly. Nym's eyes were puffy but were also changing to match his perfect-green. Harry gestured her to 'hop on', Nym smiled and mounted the broom in front of him.

It was a fast but far ride back to Potter Manor, but they needed it. It was past sunset by the time they arrived. Andromeda greeted them but looked worried when she saw their downcast faces. "What's happened?"

Harry, clutching his broom, smiled weakly at the elder woman. "I found my broom."

 _end of chapter 6_


	7. Chapter 7: Moments in the Manor

A/N: Thanks to everyone that leaves reviews. I've made a slight retcon/tweak that I didn't initially think about, and that's Harry's hair. It was mentioned in the previous chapter, but it's made more noticeable here. I've been rewatching the films and just finished GoF. I like Harry with long hair, so picture him with GoF hair but a little longer in the back. Total nonsense, though, that won't really impact anything. But still. Oh, another thing, it's funny to see reviews reference things that I've already written in following chapters. Dumb thing to point out, but it kind of makes me chuckle. Enjoy…

 **CHAPTER 7: Moments in the Manor**

A wave of the ring. Click, clank. The door to the 'secret room' opened. No creaking or jamming like the Gaunt Shack. Once again, Harry found himself sneaking around another castle at night, only this time everyone was still awake. After briefly recounting their journey—leaving out the sensitive parts, like Hedwig—Andromeda had dinner ready. Harry and Nym were told to clean up from their long ride from Godric's Hollow. Harry smirked and told Nym he was going to the 'Lord's bathroom' in his room. He actually sauntered back to the study to dispense today's findings.

Harry emptied the velvet sack: one Gaunt Tome, he placed it next to the Potter Tome. He also stored his beloved Firebolt in the room; a place where it wouldn't get lost again. Harry took a moment to think about his best friend. Unholstering the brother-wands, Harry swished them through the air and a branch grew out of the wooden counter. A snowy-white owl appeared out of the air on the branch and perched. A light snow dusted the memorial for his first and best friend. The projection of Hedwig wouldn't interact, it couldn't do that. But, it would remain until the day Harry died. He smiled warmly and resealed the room.

Next, making himself more presentable. That was a little harder, especially with his hair being particularly fussy. He ended up having to wet it in the shower, which also meant having a shower. Better to get it over with now than later. Still, even wet his hair was still a mess, now only easier to tame.

Harry walked back into his room with only a towel wrapped around his lower half. He usually had a great awareness of his surroundings, but in this house, he was already letting himself loosen up. As he looked through the great oak armoire he failed to notice a certain lavender-haired metamorph in the corner armchair. What she did not fail to notice was his back. It looked exactly like how it felt: long ridges, thick calluses of roughly healed skin; a roadmap of abuse. There were also a few strays, scars he'd picked up during his years at Hogwarts. Probably more throughout his body, too. Harry, though, didn't really pay any attention to them. He was so used to seeing them that they didn't bother him, especially when he knew he was alone. That was when he didn't have to worry about other's opinions or pity.

He found something that somewhat fit him, a white t-shirt and—surprisingly—jeans. Harry dropped the towel and started dressing into the old, but fitting clothes. Even though they smelt old, it was a familiar scent. It was something that triggered his subconscious. Like a memory… of his dad.

Nym looked away at first but couldn't help herself. She watched with interest, not just in the obvious, though. She watched how his lean muscles moved with every movement. She watched how precise and direct his movements were. She watched in fascination. It all ended when Harry reached for his Yew, turned around and threw a _stunner_ at the figure in the corner. She hit the floor with a great thump. Harry realised who it was and quickly performed a _rennervate_ on the unconscious Nym. She woke with a struggle, but her hair quickly snapped to a blazing scarlet.

"Why'd you do that?!"

Harry was a little confused why she was mad with him. "You're asking me that? The one who was peeping."

"I was not peeping." It didn't sound convincing.

"What were you doing, then?"

"I came to tell you that dinner is ready, but I heard the water running. I thought you'd notice me when you came out. You did not. I feel like that's on you. Constant vigilance!"

Looking past Moody's famous words, something clicked in Harry. "You were here the entire time?"

Nym seemed to pick up on what Harry meant. "Harry, I didn't look."

Harry didn't buy it. "Yes, you did. You saw, didn't you?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Harry."

Harry picked up his towel and performed a _drying charm_. "Yeah right."

Nym stepped up behind Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Harry relaxed into her embrace. "This is… nice."

"See? Nothing about you scares me."

"I know." Harry tossed the towel on his bed, turned to face the now black curly-haired witch. Now she looked like Lady Black. Her eyes remained the familiar perfect-green. He couldn't help but smile. "You look like a real Lady Black, now."

Those words seemed to wound Nym. "Oh, fuck, not again!" She crunched her nose and the long black curls morphed into a shorter and straighter lavender style. "There."

"Aw, I liked it like that."

"Yeah right. Damn Black blood."

"You're ashamed?"

"Well, yes and no."

"Heh. I think I understand. But, why'd you say, 'not again'?"

Nym looked down, zeroing in on Harry's chest. It rose and lowered in a steady fashion. "Ever since I accepted the lordship it's been happening. Normally, I usually have complete control over my changes."

Harry was confused. He was sure he'd seen her hair change randomly. Nym picked up on his thoughts. "Except when angered, depressed or in an extremely emotional state. I'm not perfect." She finished that last part by poking her tongue at Harry. That caused a laugh between them.

"Close enough. Still, I like it like that. But, on you, anything looks good."

Nym brushed a hand through his wet mop. "Speaking of hair, I like this. Reminds me when you were in the Tri-Wiz and that photo of you and Hermione was in the Prophet."

"Ugh, bloody Skeeter, I hate that woman. I've been thinking of cutting it. It has been about a year." That was one thing you don't think about when on the run or hunting horcruxes: who cuts your hair? For Harry, though, it worked out. No one had seen him with long hair since the fourth year, so no one would really recognise him with it.

"No, don't." Nym ran another hand through his locks, brushing it back. The residual water didn't seem to bother her.

"You wouldn't like me if I was bald?" Harry couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, luckily for you, I don't like you just for the hair. Still, don't cut it."

"Okay." Well, that ended an internal debate Harry had been having for the last month. Easy decision.

Nym reached up and brushed her lips against his. It got the reaction she was looking for because in an instant Harry was crushing her lips with his. While extremely nice, Nym really didn't want her mother coming in and breaking them up or teasing them about it, so she took the responsible route and gently broke away first. By the sound of him, Harry disagreed. "That's not fair."

"All good things come in time. Come on, before mum comes in."

"Uh, yes. Dinner. I'm starving."

The words didn't sit well with Nym, who winced at hearing them. She thought of his _relatives_. But, she was broken out of her thoughts by Harry's hand leading them out of the bedroom.

 _[later]_

Dinner—like lunch—was simple but filling. That was something Andromeda was a master at. They regrouped in the sitting room. Harry fetched his two House Tomes, while Nym got the fire going, and Andromeda brought in the tea tray. This time, cake and biscuits were added.

Andromeda relaxed on the long Victorian-styled sofa bed, while Harry and Nym shared a regular leather-bound sofa. Andromeda was reading some poetry book from the library. Nym had absently thrown a pillow on Harry's lap before laying her head on it. Harry's breathing hitched then got rapidly faster as the pressure down there made things… tight. Nym sought to make things worse when she purposely kept repositioning her head before settling back down. After a while, Harry settled as well and became fully entrenched in the Potter Tome. He was learning generations and generations of knowledge, knowledge that was exclusive to his family. He found out that several Potters had invented or created variants of well known and widely used potions. He found out that every manufacturer had to pay royalties to use those recipes. And, he found out that the patents were valid in perpetuity. Good to know his vaults wouldn't dry up anytime soon.

Nym was trying to read the Gaunt Tome but page after page, she couldn't read a thing. She tried telling Harry, but he was so wrapped up in his own little world that he didn't hear her. So, she tried Plan B: snake her hand underneath his shirt and trace his Quidditch-defined abdomen. It worked because let out a rather loud and sudden 'ah!'. Nym snickered as he regained his bearings. Andromeda smirked before returning to the romantic lyrics. Harry turned his refocused attention to the grinning witch on his lap. "Very funny."

"How else was I supposed to get your attention? Talking didn't do anything."

"Fair enough. What is it?"

"Let's swap. I can't read anything in this. Damn Gaunts didn't trust anyone."

"Yeah, they only trusted themselves." Harry swapped Tomes. He took a second before opening the Gaunts'. "Better?"

Nym looked up. Perfect-green eyes met an imitation of them. "Better. Still, there's some things that aren't being revealed to me."

Andromeda piped up. "And they won't. Not unless you marry the Lord, of course."

Harry and Nym shared a collective moment of petrification. Andromeda giggled to herself. Harry was able to form words first. "At least you have the Black Tome to yourself. We could get it from Grimmauld Place? I need to talk to Kreacher, anyway."

"Yeah, we could do that."

It seemed their embarrassment didn't last too long because Nym never moved off Harry's lap. The Gaunt Tome was fascinating. It was incredibly slanted towards the Dark, but like everything, Harry could rework it to be more light-centred. Although, he wouldn't want Hermione—or especially Molly—to see it.

They continued for another hour before there was a knock at the window. They all looked to see a small greyish owl tapping the window with its beak. Harry recognised it as Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. Harry patted Pig's feathery head before unhooking the letter from his leg. Harry ran to the kitchen to grab some leftover meat, feeding the small, but gracious owl. Pig bowed his head before taking off into the night sky. Nym and Andromeda had remained on the sofas, amused but not surprised to see Harry fussing over an owl. However, they were rather curious as to the letter. Harry sat back down and unrolled the parchment. Nym replaced her head on top of Harry's pillowed lap.

Harry read the letter in silence.

 _Harry,_

 _We all understand why you've chosen distance over comfort. It's just your nature. After what you've endured alone, we understand. We know you love us as much as we love you, but it's hard to see you so comfortable with being alone. You can't blame us for feeling hurt. You didn't say goodbye in person, you sent a Patronus._

 _Molly is hurt, though. She's hurt that you choose the Tonks over her. But, she understands why._

 _She wants to invite you all for dinner tomorrow. You said you were going to visit before doing something. What is it now, Harry? What are you up to?_

 _You'll come, won't you? Please do. I know it's only been a couple of days but we all miss you. Even if Ron wouldn't say it, we all love you. Please come._

 _Your friend forever,_

 _Love, Hermione._

By the time he had finished, Harry's aura was erupting. He, too, understood where they were coming from. But after everything, couldn't he be just a little selfish? His aura was growing bigger and bigger as the control over his emotions was slipping. It wasn't just the size, though. It was the intensity. Magic in its most pure form was swirling around the emotionally distraught wizard, and Nym was worrying. She quickly sat up and began stroking his back, trying to soothe the raging storm inside him. It worked, and Harry deflated. Nym read the letter and audibly cursed before handing it to her puzzled and concerned mother. She cursed, too.

Nym brought his head to meet hers. With one hand she started stroking one of his temples, brushing the hair back. "If you don't want to, there's nothing wrong in saying no."

"No, I-I know I have to go. We're a family, right? Families stick together?" Harry looked into her eyes. They seemed to be his perfect-green permanently.

"Yeah. Well, I don't know. You know my family situation, right? Neither of us have the proper experience to say so." The two of them chuckled at that.

Andromeda dropped the poetry book and sat next to Harry, wrapping an arm over both the kids. It didn't quite reach around Nym, but she did her best. "We are a family. And the Weasleys are part of our family. We're going. And we're all apologising to one another because after everything, we're all each other has."

No response was needed. Nothing else was said that night.

Not long after the group-hug-group-therapy-session, they all went to their first night's sleep in the Manor. Andromeda choose the furthest room from Harry's lord room. After a hug and kiss on the cheek to both kids, Andromeda slipped into her room with a small grin. Harry and Nym were left standing outside his. Both were stammering about the obvious question: where was Nym sleeping? After a few extra moments of awkwardness, Nym reached forward and kissed Harry tenderly on the lips. While he was lost in ecstasy, she pulled back, smiled, then entered the next room. Harry snapped out of it when he heard the door close. Well, so what if he was sleeping alone? He still got a goodnight kiss.

 _[later]_

Harry woke early. It was that damn dream again. The one with the ocean of blood. It was beginning to haunt him. He didn't want to go back to sleep, he'd had enough for one night.

Instead, Harry remembered his beloved Firebolt and figured he'd ride for a bit. At least until the women woke… well, Andromeda, more so. He threw on last night's clothes and retrieved the broom from the secret room, careful not to wake the women… again, Andromeda, more so.

It was perfect for a ride. The sun had just broken the horizon, there was a fresh chill in the air, and he was all alone. Harry took to the sky, speeding through clouds. The moisture caused his glasses to smear but the speed he was going wiped them clear. Harry soared high and plunged low, working himself and the broom at the same time. He kept at it for a solid two hours. Oliver Wood would be proud. The old Keeper and Captain always pushed for earlier and longer trainings. Harry always tried to follow his example. Only, Hogwarts Quidditch and Harry never seemed to be able to sync up. Something was always getting in the way of one of his only true passions.

After a while, Harry just hovered, looking out at the clear sky. He failed to hear another broom approaching. A raven-haired witch floated in front of him. Coupled with the perfect-green eyes and the dead-straight black locks, she looked good, although, she always did. Except, right now Nym looked just as rundown as Harry did. He figured it was his turn to start. "Want to talk about it?"

"You first."

Harry paused. "Same dream. I killed everyone… Your turn."

Nym looked reluctant and turned away from him but didn't leave. "We're swimming in an ocean. There's nothing else. But it's peaceful, you know? Anyway, we're swimming underwater, and I swallow some and stop. I see you carry on, but I'm stuck and I'm taking on more water and I'm sinking and I'm choking. Then, I wake up."

Harry didn't say anything right away, thinking about what she said. "You're worried I'll leave you?"

"I don't know, it was just a dream." Normally, that kind of turn from worry to carefree would be annoying, but Nym's brand of nonchalant was endearing.

"Or are you still worried you're not good enough for the public?" Harry noticed her knee jerk. Bingo. Harry hovered closer and ran a hand gently up and down her back. He felt her relax at it. "What will it take to convince you?"

"I-It's just they don't like metamorphs. And a metamorph with their 'boy-who-lived'? Forget it."

"What about what we think?" Harry continued to stroke her back.

"I think we're two of the most fucked up people who haven't become Dark." Nym said it with more sincerity than usual.

"Heh. Aren't we a pair?" Harry smirked.

"Yeah, pair of nuts."

"I like nuts."

"Me too." Nym smirked, too. They leaned forward, lightly brushing lips before progressively getting harder and hotter. In no time at all, the pair were snogging a hundred feet up in the air. Harry grabbed Nym's shoulders to first pull her closer, and secondly to make sure she didn't slip off the broom unceremoniously. Seconds dissolved into minutes, and up there, the world ceased spinning.

Despite the heat, Harry could feel the chill on Nym's face. He broke first, seeing her disappointment. He smirked. "How about breakfast? Before we catch our death of cold." Nym's stomach grumbled. They both laughed and descended to the Manor.

Considering the kitchen hadn't been stocked in nearly two decades, there wasn't a whole lot to choose from. Although, there was enough bacon and eggs left from Andromeda's trip yesterday. Harry did everything while Nym helped by sitting at the table. She didn't protest to his instruction to do so. In fact, she liked watching him cook. "You're good at that."

"The one good thing about living with the Dursleys."

"I think kitchens hate me. Every time I'm in one something catches fire."

"If you don't mind me asking, how have you survived?"

"A lot of takeaways. Plus, mum's cooking."

Harry chuckled to himself. "Come here. You can learn something." Nym didn't move. Harry turned to see her shaking head. "Come on."

"No thanks."

"You can watch. Don't worry, the tongs aren't gonna bite."

Nym reluctantly sauntered to the stove with a pout. Harry positioned her in front of the frying pan that had bacon, sausages, and mushrooms sizzling away. Tonks took the offered tongs.

"Good. Now, just watch it and when it starts to darken, turn them over."

"No, no, no, no, no… I can't do this! I'll burn your house down!" Nym started waving her hands around like a nut. Her hair was flipping through the rainbow at lightning speed. Harry chuckled again before gently repositioning Nym in front of the stove. He brushed her hair from one shoulder to the other before leaning in and kissing her neck. Nym melted and closed her eyes in delight. An inaudible sound escaped her lips. She then felt Harry stop and turned to give him a 'continue' look.

Harry smiled. "The bacon needs turning."

The smell hit her nostrils and an alarm went off in her head. She went into a frenzy. "Oh no! Not again!" She calmed down when the sound of muffled snickering hit her ears. She then looked down and saw all was well with the pan. Nym gave Harry a 'you're in it now' look.

"Hey. You didn't burn anything this time."

She pointed the tongs at him accusingly. "You're lucky."

"No, you're lucky. Otherwise we'd have to tell your mum that someone burnt breakfast."

Nym smirked to herself. "Hey. I didn't burn anything."

Harry smirked as well. "Congratulations. It may take some time, but I'll have you cooking in this kitchen." Harry paused, and the words hit him. "I didn't mean it like that."

Nym cocked an eyebrow. "How did you mean it, then?"

"What I meant was that it would be good if you were able to cook for yourself… or something."

The cocked eyebrow remained. "You're only digging a deeper hole. How about you teach me to cook and I teach you duelling techniques… not that you need it, but-"

"-That's brilliant!"

Nym smiled. "Excellent. Now, is this actually done?"

Harry took the tongs and took over again. "Yep. Just need to do the eggs."

"Sweet. I'll get the plates, and see what's taking mum-"

As soon as she said that Andromeda entered with effortless grace. "Yes, dear? You were saying?"

"Nothing. Morning, mum."

"Morning, Andromeda."

"Good morning, dears." Andromeda sat at the table and started pouring the tea. Harry was plating up the food and Nym brought the plates. "Ah, thank you. Harry, did you have my daughter cooking with you?"

"Yeah. She's teaching me some duelling tactics, and I teach her how not to burn the food."

Andromeda smiled. "Well, I pray you are more successful than I ever was."

Nym was getting annoyed with all the third person talk. "Let's eat!" She started mowing it down until her mother kicked her shin. "Ow! Mum!"

"Well, you're 'Lady' Black, now. At least pretend to chew your food."

Harry loved this. The endless bickering between the two Tonks was nothing like Ron and Hermione. They went at it like lions. Nym and Andromeda, though, they were just funny.

Andromeda, sipping on her tea, turned to Harry. "Now, dear, we are all going to the Burrow, yes?"

"Yes. But I want to make a stop first."

Nym had finished her plate and looked ready for more. Unfortunately, there was nothing left. "Where? Or it is a private matter?"

"No, it's alright. There's just some things I didn't get a chance to pack when I left the Dursley's. They won't be there, so I thought I'd go."

Andromeda placed her cup down. "Do you want to go alone?"

"No. You can come."

After breakfast, they all discussed what was needed to get the Manor back to a functioning home. Firstly, the hiring of House Elves. For the size of the Manor and counting the quarters in the attic, Andromeda thought four would do it: one for the kitchen, two for cleaning, and one for outside. Harry already had a couple of possible candidates.

Secondly, Harry was unsure how long the three of them would be staying under the same roof. Harry didn't want Andromeda to feel like she had to uplift her whole life to be there, and he also didn't want to push his luck and force anything. Plus, Kingsley would no doubt want Nym back to the Aurors asap. Also, no doubt he'd try and rope Harry in to hunt down the last Death Eaters, too. All in all, Harry figured he had about three to five days left if he was lucky.

Thirdly, what was Harry gonna do with his life? He didn't want to go back Hogwarts, even if he hadn't completed seventh year. He just couldn't do it. You can't go through his past year and return to be a student. Maybe he could study for his NEWTs here? Andromeda offered to help him with it. But, careers aside, Harry had more than enough gold to never work again. However, he'd never sit on his arse and inherit his family's fortune. Harry decided then, he'd focus on rounding up these lost pieces, then figure out his life. One thing at a time.

Fourthly, Harry didn't want to push things, but he wanted to know what was going on with him and Nym. He knew they agreed to 'see where things went', but that kind of thing just made him anxious. He pushed that to the bottom of his 'to do' list, hoping he'd forget about it.

Fifthly, the two women said in unison when looking at Harry, 'Shopping!". They said it with such glee that Harry groaned. Sure, he'd like clothes that were actually his. Over the last couple of years, he'd bought a handful of new things and he was happy with them. Only problem, they were either in his trunk or now ruined from months of being on the run. He reluctantly agreed and the three headed to Muggle London.

 _[later]_

Exiting the sixth and final store, Harry had enough bags to last the next decade. Nym, however, claimed it wasn't enough. Worst, still, she tried to coax him into buying from a store that's clothes were more holes and tears than anything else. Harry firmly said he preferred 'simple' things. Still, even then, the shopping took three hours.

By the time he apparated everyone and everything back to the Manor it was almost two o'clock. Andromeda had left halfway through the fashion show in the sitting room, which Nym forced Harry into. She had flooed to her home before going food shopping for the near-empty kitchen. By the time she returned, Harry was finally finished with trying on clothes and had dressed into slim fitting jeans and a white Henley t-shirt. Harry folded his ancestry test results and placed it in his back pocket.

Nym was watching him and pleased with herself. Harry looked great, and with the long hair, he looked even better. He happened to catch her absently staring at him. "That much of an improvement?"

Nym snapped out of her daydreams. "No-I mean, you look great. Very roguish."

"Roguish? Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Hell no! You look dark and mysterious." Nym sauntered closer. She whispered into his ear, her breath tickling it. "Merlin, you're sexy right now."

Harry went rigid. Blood flowed from one head to the other. He looked down and stared into her pair of emerald pools. He wandered if she was aware of their constant colour. He hoped his next words were as smooth as he thought they were. "So are you. You always are."

Nym snorted, invalidating his claim. She might have done it on purpose.

"I'm serious. Especially your eyes."

"Harry, I can change them to look like anything."

"I know. But for the last couple of days they've stayed a particular shade of green. Did you know that?"

Nym smirked. "Of course. They're your eyes. I think they're fascinating- Hold on. Are you giving yourself a compliment?"

"No. On me, they're just eyes I got from my mum. On you, though, they're gorgeous."

Nym lightly giggled before composing herself. "And you said you didn't know how to be romantic or charming."

Harry laughed. "I don't. Like everything, I just wing it."

"Well, it's working so far."

Harry brought his lips to hers. They increased in intensity until a distinct cough was heard. They broke—as if electrocuted—to see Andromeda grinning like a cheerleader. Nym's hair had quickly gone from jet black to a blush red. Harry's cheek matched her hair. Andromeda's grin increased. "I was just about to say that the food is unpacked, and we can now go to the Dursley's."

Nym snapped her hair to a subdued silver. Harry's cheeks remained blushed, but he took their hands to apparated them to his childhood hell.

 _end of chapter 7_


	8. Chapter 8: Dinner at the Burrow

A/N: Thanks to everyone that leaves reviews. Originally, this was meant to be apart of Chapter 7, but it that just got too big and this felt like its own chapter. Also, I want to know what you think about the pacing. It's been moving forward pretty quick and I want to know if you think it's too fast too soon. Whether it's the story and events or Harry and Nym, whatever, it'll be good to get a gauge from you. Enjoy…

 **CHAPTER 8: Dinner at the Burrow – Pieces #11-23**

They stood outside the house he was kept a prisoner for sixteen years. Harry entered first and immediately made his way to his first bedroom. Much like Dudley, Harry had the privilege of having two bedrooms while under this roof. Only difference was that Harry's first bedroom was a cupboard under the stairs.

Opening the white door, Harry peered inside. It was the same as when he moved upstairs, only now dust covered everything. He unholstered his Yew and wordlessly cast a _lumos_. Seeing inside the cramped space was easier but it didn't reveal anything new. There was hardly anything inside the cupboard. The few possessions there were broken, except for one of the Toy Soldiers. Harry gently picked it up, afraid it might fall apart. This soldier was mounted on a rearing horse. He remembered the years he spent playing with it, the years alone in the cupboard. Harry carefully placed it in the velvet sack and ascended the staircase, leaving the two witches behind.

Neither had seen inside the cupboard, not wanting to crowd Harry. Nym made the first move and looked in…

Harry stood in his old bedroom. Nothing had changed since the last time he was in it. The broken bed was still broken, the lamp too. Nothing much else decorated the space except for a desk and the wardrobe. Harry opened it and found his beloved but broken Nimbus 2000. The fragments were wrapped in the same Gryffindor flag Ron had when he revealed the broken broom in the hospital wing. Harry was devastated. Sure, it wasn't long before he received the Firebolt from Sirius, but still. Harry unwrapped the flag and glanced at the splinters of wood before shrinking the bundle and adding it to the sack.

Next, Harry pulled a loose floorboard at the foot of his bed. Inside the secret stash spot was three items: his Gryffindor Captain's Badge, even though he didn't make prefect he still had this; the Model Firebolt that Nym had bought him for Christmas; and Dobby's Painting of Harry, while truly awful, it warmed his heart seeing it. Harry smiled before placing all of the items in the sack.

Finally, all that was left to collect was the empty cage sitting alone on the desk. Seeing it, Harry's eyes watered. However, he forced them back, not wanting to do this again. He shrunk Hedwig's cage and placed it in the sack as well. Suddenly-

BOOM!

Harry jumped at the muffled explosion. Fearing an attack, he withdrew his brother-wands and launched downstairs. He smelt smoke and saw it rising from the hallway. He jumped the last few stairs to see Andromeda and Nym, who's hair was flaming red. Harry then saw the smoke and, by extension, the explosion had come from a _bombarda_ aimed at the cupboard under the stairs. Judging from her present hair colour, it was Nym who cast it.

Harry returned his wands to their holster. "Everything alright?"

Nym's hair shifted back to a midnight black. "Oh. Yeah, we're fine."

Harry inspected what was left of the cupboard. Not much. "If anyone was going to do this, wouldn't it be me?"

Nym momentarily blushed. "Sorry. Kinda got… angry."

Harry gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Andromeda, while smiling, thought they might not remember she's there. She coughed to prevent thing's from escalating. "Harry, did you get what you came for?"

Harry held up his—technically, it was Nym's—velvet sack. "Yep. It's all in here."

"Good. Shall we go to the Burrow, then?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Yep." He took their hands and the familiar twisting in their stomachs began.

Then they there, standing in the middle of a great field. The Burrow stuck out like a sore thumb against its surroundings, but it wasn't ugly. Harry loved coming here… emphasis on 'loved'. Things had changed with the Weasleys. They lost both Fred _and_ Percy. Sure, Percy wasn't the most well liked Weasley, but Harry never hated him. Fred, though, that hurt, and Harry knew it'd never be the same again. George would say something expecting Fred to finish, but it'd never happen. Fred's death took their innocence, not so much Harry, but the others – especially Ron and Ginny.

Harry took another deep breath and looked to the two witches that accompanied him. They both nodded. He took the first step.

As they neared the porch the kitchen's back door burst open and a fiery redhead came barrelling out. In an instant Harry was trapped between the crushing arms of the Weasley matriarch. Harry huffed out with the loss of oxygen and tried to reciprocate the hug. It lasted longer than Harry thought and ended with a wet patch on his shoulder. Molly pulled away, drying her eyes and then finally looked at Harry. "It's good to see you, dear."

"You too, Missus Weasley."

Molly finally remembered the two additional women. She gave Nym a brief but warm hug. Andromeda, though, Molly gave her curt nod and a quick 'Andromeda'. Harry was a little ticked off at that and was about to interfere, but Nym took his hand, preventing him from escalating things. Missus Tonks tried to remain civil. "Molly, thank you for inviting us. I don't mean to be trivial, but how have you all been?"

Molly softened somewhat. "Well, we laid F-Fred and Per-Percy to rest…"

Andromeda placed a hand to Molly's shaking shoulder. "It's not fair."

Molly shook her head.

Then, the rest of the Weasleys—including Hermione—came barrelling out of the house. Hermione was the first to Harry, recreating Molly's rib-crushing embrace. "You came."

Harry was confused. "Of course."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. We first sent Pig to the Tonks' house, but you weren't there. We had to take the address off the envelope. Where were you?"

Harry broke from her. "I'll tell you later. It's kind of a long story, but don't worry, nothing's wrong. In fact, it's the complete opposite."

Hermione obviously had a ton of questions for him, but simply nodded in acceptance. Harry looked past her at the clan of redheads. Ginny, having seen Harry and Nym holding hands looked hurt, but did a good job of holding it in. It seems she had grown a lot, too. He expected her to shout something or run off. Instead, she gave both Nym and Harry warm hugs.

It was quick hugs from both Arthur and George. Harry didn't really know what to say to them.

Ron, however, held out his hand to Harry, who looked at it then him with confusion. Quickly, Ron's serious face broke into a fierce grin. The two friends pulled each other in for a big 'man hug', complete with a few smacks on the backs. Everyone laughed at that. Good thing, too. They would probably have to carry that torch from now on.

Harry noticed some missing faces. "Where's Bill and Fleur and Charlie?"

Arthur spoke. "Well, Charlie returned to Romania, and Bill and Fleur are with her parents. They all regret not being here, though."

"We understand."

Everyone stood there in silence for a few awkward seconds. Harry looked down but could see Hermione's concerned gaze in his periphery. Molly clapped her hands together, which was a lot louder in the still air. "Inside, everyone. Dinner's not ready yet, of course, but there's a lot of other things to have in the meantime." With that, everyone was ushered inside.

In the living room everyone except Molly sat on the comfy sofas. The matriarch herself was funnelling in platters and trays of differing pastries and cakes and biscuits. Ron was in heaven, Nym too. Andromeda and Arthur sat on the two parallel armchairs, chatting to themselves about something the kids couldn't hear.

The 'kids', however, sat on the two adjacent sofas: George, Ginny and Ron on one, Hermione, Harry and Nym on the other. While Ron and Nym were stuffing themselves, Hermione asked her first question. "Harry, where were you when Pig delivered the letter?"

Harry took another deep breath. "We were in Potter Manor."

The reaction was… mixed. George whistled. Ginny's eyes went wide. Ron, however, lost all the food in his mouth, narrowly missing Hermione. Nym laughed her arse off at that. Ron quickly apologised before vanishing the remains away before Molly came back. Hermione looked like she had ten more questions lined up. "What do you mean 'Potter Manor'. Explain!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down. A couple of days ago, when we went to see Missus Tonks, she mentioned that I was a Black, in passing though. She didn't know I didn't know I'm a Black. My dad's mum was Dorea Black, and she married Charlus Potter." Harry waved a hand offhandedly. "Anyway, she said I should go to Gringotts and have an ancestry test. So, we did."

Hermione was the first to jump in. "But, how did you do that considering we destroyed a lot of stuff there?"

Nym jumped Harry to the answer. "Oh, he was brilliant. He told Director Ragnok—the Goblin King, by the way, Harry—and said-"

Harry processed that last nugget rather quickly. "-Hold on, what do you mean 'Goblin King'?"

Nym just patted his shoulder, getting a laugh from George and Ginny. "Oh, Harry. Anyway, he tells Ragnok that 'all's fair' and that was that."

Ron was shocked. "You told the Goblin King to stuff it?"

Harry was feeling like he was being made out to be a dickhead. "No, I just explained that we weren't entirely to blame for freeing the dragon. And that Griphook helped us, which Ragnok didn't know about."

Hermione was trying to steer things back. "Come on, Harry, what happened with the test?"

Harry took out the folded parchment from his back pocket and handed it to her. The three Weasleys huddled around her. Nym rubbed his back, bracing him for the incoming reactions. Of course, Ron and Hermione were the loudest. " _Six_ lordships?!" "Gryffindor _and_ Slytherin!"

Harry let those two tire themselves out. He and Nym talked with George and Ginny about what happened. Eventually, Hermione and Ron calmed down… kinda. Ron asked the most important question. "Can we see the Manor?"

"Yeah, of course. Oh, it's got a Quidditch field! Even had a couple of old Silver Arrows there, too."

Ron's eyes glazed over. "Wicked…"

Harry turned to Hermione. "It also has a library. Takes up half a floor."

Hermione drifted off to dreamland. "Oh…"

Nym patted Harry on the back. "Well done."

George and Ginny—who did a great impersonation of Fred—got down on their knees and starting fanning at Harry. In unison they said, "Our Lord Potter-blah-blah-blah." Everyone laughed at that. Harry was glad they came.

 _[later]_

"Are you sure, dear?"

After dinner and dessert, Harry relayed everything to everyone, only this time there were no interruptions. Nym held his hand both above and below the table, which drew some initial objections from Molly, but she was quieted by Arthur – after all, Harry was a man now and could make his own decisions. "Of course. We're all a family, right? I would like us to spend time together. No doubt, I'd stay here with you, but, it's just-I've never had a home of my own before, so I'd like to get used to the place. Everyone's welcomed of course. In fact, the more the merrier."

Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys were bucking to go. Molly, however, sat in contemplation. "Hmm… Okay, then. We'd be delighted to." That caused several excited but hushed 'Yes!' to be heard. "Harry, if you don't mind me asking, when is this?"

"Ah, give us a week or so to get the place back up and running. I'll set your fireplace in the kitchen to the floo network. That way you won't need a portkey or apparate there. I'll confirm the date tomorrow, though."

"That's wonderful, dear. Now, Ron and Hermione can bring you to your trunk. It's been safe and sound this whole time."

That almost slipped his mind entirely. "Brilliant. I almost forgot."

With that, Ron, Hermione and Harry went upstairs. Arthur and George went to sit in chairs out on the porch. Ginny, not wanting to be left with the women, followed the trio. Nym wasn't so lucky and was subjected to the laundry-list of questions from Molly about her and Harry. Thankfully, though, it wasn't an argument or a lecture. The three just talked congenially.

Molly mused. "He's always had an old soul. I guess he needs a woman that is older in years but younger in spirit."

Andromeda nodded. "I absolutely agree."

Nym shook hers. "Murder me."

"I will if you hurt that boy."

"He's not a boy anymore." Nym realised what she said and saw the horrified look on Molly's face. "I didn't mean it like that! Oh, Merlin, kill me now."

 _[meanwhile]_

The four 'kids' had convened in Ron's room on the top floor. Ron pulled Harry's trunk out from his Chudley poster-lined wardrobe. "We put some stuff in here when we got back. You know, you're cloak and map and rucksack. Oh, and the Locket. Didn't know what to do with that. Good thing we didn't throw it out, too. You _are_ Lord Slytherin, now." Ron nervously chuckled.

"Thanks, but Ron, relax. I know that 'Heir of Slytherin' stuff is gonna real now, but I'm not gonna sic a Basilisk onto the muggleborns and blood traitors. That'll be a little hypocritical." Harry opened the trunk and began sifting through its contents: the cleansed Slytherin's Locket, Marauder's Map, Invisibility Cloak, his _extension charmed_ Mokeskin Pouch, Rucksack, Order of the Phoenix photos, and a variety of obsolete clothing. He was feeling great, like a hole was being filled. "Besides, just because I am Lord Slytherin and Gaunt, it doesn't mean I'm not 'Harry'."

Ron exhaled lightly. "Good. Was kinda worried there, mate."

"Thanks." Making sure everything that was meant to be there was there, Harry took out his Yew and shrunk the Trunk, stashing it into his back pocket with the Velvet Sack. Hermione was the first to notice the white wand that appeared similar to his Holly. "Harry, whose wand is that?"

Harry looked from the Yew to Hermione. "It's mine."

"Where's Draco's?"

Harry shrugged. "I gave it to Tonks." He patted himself for not saying 'Nym' in front of his friends. He didn't need to explain that to them, or Nym finding out about his nickname for her.

Hermione was probably getting pissed at his short answers. "Why did you give it away? You have the Eldar wand, don't you? Where is that? And where did you get that wand from?" Her face was getting redder. Her voice was getting louder. And Harry was getting annoyed.

It seems Ron was as well. "Damn, one question at a time! Give the bloke a chance!" Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

Harry chuckled. "Thanks, Ron. Why don't we sit down? It might take a while to explain." Hermione seemed pleased with that and everyone huddled into a close circle on the floor. Harry pulled out his Holly and began recounting what happened after the Final Battle… obviously, he left out details pertaining to he and Nym, for Ginny's sake. Hermione was wanting more and more details, Ron was stuck in shock after learning Harry now had Tom's wand, and Ginny kept looking at Harry softly.

"I still can't believe you _broke_ the Eldar wand. I know it's too dangerous and too tempting to exist, but… couldn't you have kept it?" The sixty-seventh question from Hermione.

Harry just shook his head. "No. I won't repeat myself _again_. Please understand, this was the only thing to do with it. I couldn't bury it and hope I'd die naturally."

Hermione nodded. "I do understand, Harry. I do…"

Harry holstered the brother-wands. "Anything else you want to know- except for the library, Hermione?"

"Tell me about your House Tomes. Do you have them all?"

"Right now, I only have the Potter and Gaunt ones, but I'm going to Gringotts for the others."

Hermione's eyes glazed over again. "Would it be okay if I read them?"

Harry smirked. "Sure, if you marry me first."

That got a great gasp from her. Ron and Ginny just laughed, they knew it was just a joke. Ron broke the bad news to her. "Harry's telling you the truth. Only the Lord or Lady can read a House Tome. So, if you really wanted to, you'd have to marry Harry." The three laughed again while Hermione's face turned from shocked to frustrated.

"That's not fair."

Harry took pity on her. "It's to stop witches and wizards from stealing family secrets. If you saw the Gaunt Tome, you'd understand why." Everyone went silent after that. Ginny subtly nodded to Ron, who faced his girlfriend(?).

"Mione, why don't we go find that book of yours I lost?"

"What?!"

Ron shuffled Hermione out of the bedroom, leaving Harry and Ginny alone. Harry twiddled his thumbs, finding the air a little thick. Ginny spoke first. "How have you been?"

"Ah, getting by. You…? That's a bad question."

"No, no it's fine. I've been… I don't know. One minute I'm good, the next I'm a wreck."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

Silence again…

"Are you with Tonks, now?"

Harry kept twiddling his thumbs. "Yeah."

Ginny absently nodded. "Do you love her?"

Harry hadn't thought about that. "I… I don't know."

Ginny turned to face him fully. "Did you ever love me?"

Despite the question, the words weren't accusing. Instead, they were soft, not at all like her fiery hair. Harry faced her in an instant. "I do. I do, Ginny. But, Ron's my brother, and like Hermione, you're like my sister."

Ginny lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't cry or waver her breath. She just hugged Harry. "I'll always love you, Harry. Maybe not like I used to, but all the same."

"I'll always love you, too. I love this family."

Ginny pressed a small kiss to his cheek. "I'm happy for you, Harry. I'm glad you're with Tonks."

Harry smiled and hugged her tighter. They parted shortly after and made their way downstairs, joining the rest of the family. Harry and Nym saw each other and smiled. He had definitively closed the door on that part of his romantic life, and he was glad. To leave it unresolved would be bad for everyone. Most of all, he was impressed by Ginny's maturity. Granted, he hadn't really seen her for nearly a whole year, so he shouldn't be too quick to judge.

Ginny joined George on the armchairs and they were discussing something to themselves. Harry sat with Ron and Hermione on a sofa. "All sorted?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Ron. So, have you two decided if you're going back to Hogwarts?"

"Merlin, no. We spent how many years there?"

"Ronald, we never finished… I think I am. What about you, Harry?"

"Me? No. I'm never going back. I was thinking about studying for the NEWTs. Andromeda said she'd help me with the ones I'd choose. But, I haven't decided."

Hermione was a little surprised to hear that. She was sure Harry wouldn't bother with NEWTs. However, not returning to Hogwarts irked her a little. "What subjects?"

"Defence for sure. Charms, Transfiguration, maybe Herbology and maybe Potions. Now that I have Snape's old potions book back I'd probably learn something."

"Harry, how'd you get it back? I thought the Room of Requirement was destroyed."

"Yeah, I thought so too. Most of the Room's stuff was ash but it survived."

"Well, good then. Still, I wish you'd come back to Hogwarts."

Harry definitively shook his head. "Never. Not as a student."

Ron clapped Harry on the back. "Count me in." He leaned in and whispered to the two others. "Actually, I'm going with George, back to the shop. He's decided to keep it going and offered me a place."

Harry smiled. "That's good, Ron… Hermione, you don't look ticked off."

Hermione crossed her arms. "We went through the pros and cons last night and after thinking it through, Ron made his choice. I'm happy with it."

Harry and Ron smirked to each other. It didn't last long as something finally snapped to the front of Harry's mind. "Hermione, your parents!"

She gave a small nod. "Ron and I are going to look for them. We know they're in Australia somewhere. It'll be alright, Harry. We hope we'll be back before the visit to the Manor."

Harry nodded. "You're welcomed to bring them. I'd finally like to meet them."

Hermione smiled. "They'll like that, too. It's a deal, then. We'll all come."

Feeling the faintest touch on his shoulder, he tried not to flinch. Harry mostly succeeded. Turning, he saw Nym's naturally-brown eyes that seemed to twinkle. They shifted to match his. "Mum's a little tired. Do you want to stay while I take her back?"

Harry shook his head. "We'll go together." Despite being 'intimate' with Nym recently, he was still kind of shy at public displays of affection, leading him to kind of awkwardly take her hand. Nym smirked at his behaviour. Harry swore he could hear Ron and Hermione's muffled chuckles. At least he didn't have to worry about Molly when he tried to kiss his girlfriend. In that respect, Harry felt bad for his friends.

After hugs and goodbyes, Harry apparated Nym and Andromeda back to the Manor. Andromeda went straight to bed after saying goodnight to the 'kids'. Harry entered the secret room and displayed today's findings. The only thing he took to his room were the clothes from his trunk.

Harry later found Nym sitting at the rustic table in the kitchen. "Hey."

Nym looked at him. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Wanna go for a swim?"

"Outside? It's dark."

Nym smiled and shook her head. "No, silly. Downstairs."

Harry immediately started picturing what Nym would look like. He spent a little too long picturing it. Nym waved a hand. "Hey! Nice dream? Heh. Don't overdo it, I'd never match the fantasy."

"You're wrong. And yes, I'd like a swim."

Nym sprung up from the chair she was in. "Great! Drop the draws and let's go!"

Harry paled somewhat. "What?" He was going beet red.

Nym tried holding a straight face but couldn't last long. "Damn, I almost had it! I'm kidding. Come on." She grabbed his hand and led them downstairs.

 _[later]_

The water was great. While the 'pool' wasn't that deep, it was still long, but narrow. Being a Turkish Bath, it was meant for relaxing, not swimming. That pool was outside. Even in their underwear, Harry was still a little nervous. He'd never really swum with a girl before, let alone without a t-shirt or something to cover the endless amounts of scars. Nym was quick to quell his insecurities.

After a dozen or so laps and some splash matches, Nym edged Harry to a corner and made her move. They started off slow, just kissing, but he got progressively more adventurous and she responded. Nym presumed that she was going to be his first. Presumed because she didn't want to put him on the spot or make him feel embarrassed. She knew he had more important things to be concerned with than sex. A Dark Lord gunning for you will do that. So, instead, Nym let him take the first step then show him how it was done.

In actuality, the whole thing lasted a while, and in various settings. A water trail led from the basement to the 'Lord's Room', with stops in the kitchen, sitting room and various stairs. It ended on the bed where they both finally fell asleep, intertwined and together. For once in a long time, neither had a nightmare.

 _end of chapter 8_


	9. Chapter 9: House Business

A/N: Thanks to everyone that leaves reviews. Over 12k story views! Wow, that's kinda crazy. I actually enjoy it when people point out stuff, even if it's something that goes against canon or what have you. It gives me a chance to kinda converse with some of you and share my thought process and how I've approached things to fit with my story. Anyway, enjoy…

 **CHAPTER 9: House Business – Pieces #24-26**

What a night… and early morning.

Despite the thickness of the drapes, the rays of the late morning sun seeped through, ripping Harry from his blissful slumber. With a groan and a stir, he remembered he wasn't alone… or clothed. Normally, Harry would've bolted from the bed and the room, and even though a part of him panicked, he remained where he was. Memories of what happened came flooding back to him.

Harry admired Nym while trying his best not to be a perv. Downside, though, was that the more he saw of her, the more he 'woke' up. Nym stirred against him, which made things worse. She turned over. Eyes were still closed but she had a wide and pleased grin. "Mmm. Good morning. Thanks for waking me." She opened her groggy eyes to see Harry blush, which immediately made her reach up and kiss him. "You're cute when you do that."

The blush remained but Harry tried to play it off. "Well, I've never done _that_ before… it was okay." He mentally patted himself on the back for keeping a straight face.

Nym, though, looked wounded. "Okay?! That was a fucking marathon! Literally!" Her hair was halfway through changing to a blazing scarlet when Harry broke out in laughter. He took pride in being able to finally get one up on the woman. Nym's hair returned to its previous black curls. She punched his shoulder to stop the laughter. When that didn't work she kissed him again. "You know, I pity the girls who never tried to get in your pants. They'll never know how that goes." The big grin returned to her face.

"Please, my ego doesn't need inflating."

"I'm not kidding."

"Well… You really showed me, I just winged it as usual. So, I guess you deserve all the credit."

Nym crawled onto Harry's chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was even and strong. "Well, I'm not one to refuse a compliment… I kinda wished we did this earlier, though. We could've had this two years ago!"

"Really? As much as my hormones would without a doubt say 'yes!', I think it's better like this."

"Mmm. I guess you're right. Still…"

"I thought you had age-gap problems?"

Nym looked into his eyes; green met green. "True. But, if 'now' me time-turned back to when we met, I'd jump you right in Grimmauld Place… Might not be the best idea, though." They both laughed at her ill-conceived plan.

They settled into a light slumber, not fully asleep, but just lying there in peace. They remained like that until there was a knock the door and a muffled voice on the other side. "Harry, Dora, I have breakfast ready. I'll leave it at the door… And next time, please place a _silencing charm_ on the room. I had to put one on my _own_ last night. Enjoy." Faint footsteps could be heard walking away from the door, along with a muffled chuckle. Harry and Nym were frozen for a solid fifteen minutes. Harry finally wrapped a sheet around himself before poking his head out the door and retrieving the breakfast tray. When he returned to the bed Nym had her face in her hands.

"Um…"

"Merlin's balls. Kill me, Harry. I can't face her after that!"

"She seems to be taking it well. Considering…"

Nym scoured at him. "Don't. My mum admitted to silencing her room because her daughter was wailing away in ecstasy! Fuck me."

Harry placed the tray between them. "Is that a request?"

"Oh, hush… Maybe… after breakfast."

Harry's eyes ignited with excitement. Even if it was just a joke, he was half naked on a bed with the most radiant goofball he had ever met, who was also the most beautiful woman he had ever met. He could definitely get used to this. While he sometimes wished he was more successful with girls back at Hogwarts, he had no complaints now.

 _[later]_

When they finally surfaced after breakfast, round five, shower, round six in shower, and then getting dressed, Harry had to literally drag Nym to the sitting room. Andromeda was reading another poetry book. She tried to keep her smile at bay. "Hello, dears. I'm glad you're finally up. We have a lot to do today."

Nym continued to avoid her mother's gaze. Harry, on the other hand, didn't. "What's first?"

"We need to hire four house-elves: one for the kitchen, one for the grounds, and two for cleaning."

Suddenly, Harry remembered something. "Right! I have an idea for two, probably for the cleaning."

"And they are?"

"One works for Hogwarts, she was close to my friend Dobby. Her name is Winky… The other is Kreacher."

Andromeda cocked an eyebrow. "Kreacher? He's nothing but horrible."

"Yes, he usually is, but we've come a long way. I actually think getting him out of Grimmauld Place would do him some good. Only thing is, I'm not Lord Black anymore. Only Nym can release him." Harry looked at said Lady Black, who had zoned out. "Nym?" Harry lightly nudged her.

"Huh?! Oh, sorry. What did you say?"

"Would you release Kreacher to bond to me. No offence, but I think he'd be happier to serve me."

"Oh, sure. Take him. We're going to Grimmauld Place anyway, right?"

"Right." The 'kids' turned to Andromeda. "So, we just need a cook and groundsman. What's next?"

Andromeda thought for a second. "I believe you were going to retrieve the other House Tomes from Gringotts. I can find the elves while you do that."

"Great. Now?"

"Why not? Harry, dear, why not set Grimmauld's fireplace to the floo?"

"Good idea." Harry hurried off, leaving mum and daughter behind.

"Nymphadora, why are you ignoring me?"

"You know why." For once, Nym didn't react violently to hearing her name.

"Oh, please, do you think I never did _that_? Your father had to sneak me into his parent's home during holidays. Although, we had enough brain cells not to try that with my parents. Imagine that."

"Mum, please, I don't need to know that." Nym stuck her tongue out in revulsion.

Andromeda wrapped her arms around her and laughed. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks, mum… Still, who wants to be woken by their own mother like _that_ , though."

"At least I didn't enter."

"I guess."

They heard Harry yell out "It's ready!" and left the sitting room to the floo.

12 Grimmauld Place retained the darkness that's associated with the House of Black. Although, it was considerably cleaner than it was the previous time Harry was in it. They each exited the fireplace in the kitchen to see Kreacher cleaning. The house-elf turned to see them. Once he saw Harry the house-elf stopped what he was doing and rushed over. "Master?"

Harry smiled at the old elf. "Hello, Kreacher. We have some business here, then in Diagon Alley."

Kreacher lightly bowed. "How can Kreacher serve kind Master?"

Harry gestured to Nym. " _Lady_ Black is in search of the House Tome. We think it's here."

Kreacher looked somewhat shocked and looked over his new Mistress. His enthusiasm dulled. "The blood traitor, Master?"

Harry already knew Kreacher's tactics and attitude. "Kreacher, Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks have been reinstated into the Black family. Also, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy have been disowned from the Black family. Nym _is_ Lady Black. However, _I_ , Lord Potter-Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt-Gryffindor have a proposal for you.

Kreacher's eyes lit up with intrigue.

Nym tried to resist the urge to do anything harmful. She knew better. After seeing Sirius treat the house-elf terribly she understood why Kreacher held no respect for him. Treat him how you would want to be treated. "Kreacher, could you please point me to the Black Tome?"

Kreacher popped out of the room. Nym thought that was his way of giving her the middle finger. He then suddenly popped back in, carrying a large, black leather book. "Kreacher hid it before filthy Mundungy could thief it, Mistress." Kreacher handed the Tome over.

"Thank you. Harry?"

Harry nodded before kneeling down to meet Kreacher at eyelevel. It must have been a strange gesture for the house-elf because he looked like he was having a heart attack. "Kreacher, would you like to bond to me and live with me at Potter Manor. I know the Black family is everything to you, but I would very much like to have you with me. If you want, you may divide your time between the Manor and here. I'm sure Lady Black won't mind, and you won't be alone at the Manor. Despite relinquishing my Lordship to Nym, I am a Black, and you would be bound to a Black. I also hope to use Grimmauld as a city house for when I have business here or what have you… So, what do you say?"

Kreacher had never been more shocked in his life. "Kre-Kreacher… would like that. The utmost apologies, Mistress Black."

Nym smiled. "No need. I-I'm kinda living at the Manor as well."

Now Kreacher was curious. "Master and Mistress making little ones?"

Andromeda stifled a laugh. Harry was going beet red. "Uh, no! I-I-I…"

Nym tried to save them. "What Harry's stumbling over is a firm NO. But, we are sleeping in the same bed."

Kreacher nodded. "I accept."

Nym removed the deep-red scarf that was loosely around her neck and offered it to the house-elf, who hesitantly accepted it. Kreacher stared at it for a few moments before he looked to a smiling Harry.

Harry rose to his full height and unholstered the brother-wands. "I, Lord Harry James Potter, wish to bond the free house-elf Kreacher to myself and my House. I promise on my magic to never mistreat or abandon him. So mote it be!" A brilliant white light exploded from the wands.

Kreacher rose a hand. "I, free house-elfie Kreacher, wish to bonds to Lord Harry James Potter and his-is House Potter. I promises on my life to fulfils my duties forever. So motes it be!" Another brilliant white light exploded, this time from both Kreacher's hand and the wands. It blinded everyone.

Moments went by, and vision eventually returned. What Harry saw in front of him was surprising to say the least. Kreacher now looked healthier with less lines and wrinkles. Vitality had returned, as well as size. He no longer looked emaciated. Kreacher looked at the red scarf in his hands, shrinking it to fit better, then draping in over one shoulder like a bandolier.

Harry was grinning. "You look great, Kreacher! How do you feel?"

"Kreacher feels… great, Master."

"Uh, Kreacher, could you not call me 'Master'? How about just 'Harry'?"

"That would disrespectful, Master. To not uses the appropriate title befitting yourses kindness is disrespectful to yourses House. Kreacher cannot do either."

Harry wasn't going to win this battle. "Oh. Well, when you say it like that. You're right, I suppose… Winky!"

Suddenly, a smaller and more feminine house-elf appeared. "Kind Master Harry callses for Winky?"

"Yes, Winky. This is Kreacher, he's now bound to me. Would you like to continue working at Hogwarts or come with us to Potter Manor?"

Winky didn't hesitate. "Oh, Winky wantses to come with you, Master!"

Harry repeated the ritual with Winky. When she had recited hers, a similar thing happened as with Kreacher. She was healthier, somewhat larger. The biggest difference was that she didn't appear to be afflicted with addiction. Her usual Firewhiskey intake caused her to have constantly glazed eyes and droopy skin. Now, though, she looked as she should. If only Dobby was here…

Kreacher took Winky's hand. "Kreacher and Winky willses start on the cleaning rights away, Master."

"Thank you. But make sure you settle yourselves in before, though. For clothing, do what ever you want. Same goes with the quarters that are located in the attic. The whole floor is divided into four, one quarter for each. I will also hire two more elves. Kreacher, can you show them everything?"

Kreacher nodded. "Of course, Master."

"Great! Now, we have business with Gringotts next, I don't know how long we'll be. Don't feel the need to do everything before we return, though."

Both elves bowed before vanishing.

Nym rubbed his back and kissed his cheek. "Nice one, _Master_."

Harry kissed her back. "Hey, don't tease them."

"Never."

Andromeda clapped her hands, again feeling the need to stop things before they began. "Excellently handled, Harry."

"It was all in the Potter Tome."

"Quite. Now, I will go see about the remaining two while you go to Gringotts."

Everyone nodded before leaving.

* * *

While walking down the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley, Harry and Nym could see things had gotten a little better. The streets were cleaner, the shops were being repaired, and the atmosphere was ceasing to be sombre. Sure, people were still mourning, but the paranoia of attack no longer existed.

They were on their way to Gringotts when Nym was pulled into a store by Harry. It took a second to figure out what was going on until she saw the brooms. Harry pulled them up to the counter and the old man stepped up to be of service. "Hello, young man, how may I serve you?"

Harry was now sure the long hair helped keep him somewhat anonymous. "Hello. We're looking for two brooms. Nimbus, in fact."

The old man stroked his beard for a brief moment. "Hmm… Nimbus… Ah, there's not much left I'm afraid. We only have a brand new, unsold 2001, as well as a preowned 2000."

Harry turned to Nym. "Pick your poison. Or would you want a Firebolt? My treat."

The old man behind the counter couldn't believe it. Surely, this young man must be joking.

Nym shook her head. "Merlin no, Harry. Besides, I can get it."

It was Harry's turn to shake his head. "Nope. Like I said, my treat. I got the 2000. How about the 2001?" Nym nodded with a smile. Harry turned back to the old man. "We'll take both."

"I might close early today… Now, let's see, how are paying, young man?"

Harry gave a small piece of parchment. "Can you charge it to my Gringotts account. Don't worry, it'll clear. Trust me."

The old man warily took the parchment and went out back. He came back with a grin and two wrapped brooms. "Well, you were telling the truth. And here are your brooms. Enjoy!"

They took their respective broom from the old man and left the store with grins. They shrunk them though and Harry placed them into the velvet sack. Nym wrapped her arms around his neck and roughly kissed him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nym broke from her sudden excitement and became more subdued. "However, you don't need to buy me, Harry."

"I would never-"

Nym pressed a finger to his lips. "Shhh. I know. It's just… Just because you have money doesn't mean you need to spend it all. I could have bought it, even without the Black Vaults."

"I'm sorry-"

Nym kissed him again. "Shut up. When we get back we're racing, got it?"

Harry smiled. "Deal."

They started walking to the bank. A few pedestrians gave them odd looks. Not dirty, but curious. It was if they were trying to work out who the young man with long black hair and green eyes reminded them of. The glasses should've been a dead giveaway.

"Harry, why did you get another Nimbus 2000. You already have a Firebolt."

"Well, call me nostalgic. I loved my 2000. I also love my Firebolt, but I'm not risking that getting destroyed or lost again. Besides, I wanted to get you something as well."

"Thanks, again. Did I say, 'thank you' already?"

* * *

"I think so."

Business at Gringotts was easy. They met with Griphook, who kindly took them down to Harry's vaults. First, was the Potter's. Having already found the Tome in the Manor Nym was wandering why they were there. Harry quickly looked around the space at various portraits and furniture and antiques of varying worth. He skipped the pools of gold, though. He then stopped by an isolated pile of jewellery. Nym joined and admired the glistening jewels. Harry fished out a red crystal linked with a black chain. It had the Potter signet carved into the crystalline surface.

Nym liked it. "I think that's an heirloom."

"Really?"

"I'm not sure. It looks special, though."

Harry thought for a second before fishing out a second, identical necklace. "You're right, they are special." He offered it to Nym. "Here."

"Harry, what did I just tell you about getting me things?"

"I didn't buy it."

"Still. I can't take it."

"I'm giving it to you. Please." She gently took it, admiring the crimson crystal. Harry placed it around his neck and under his shirt. Nothing happened like when he placed the family ring on, but he didn't really expect it. All he felt was warmth and comfort. Nym placed hers on too, placing it under her t-shirt like Harry. She also felt warmth and comfort.

Nym placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips. "Thanks, Harry. Now, I'm gonna have to plan something _big_ for your birthday."

"That's not for a couple of months."

"Exactly. I'm gonna need that much time."

Griphook cleared his throat. He must have a lot of work today.

"Sorry, Griphook. Onto the next vault."

Next was the Gaunt's. Inside, it was a very different story. The only contents were a bucket full of galleons loosely strewn around the stone floor. Still, it was probably more than the Weasley vault. He wasn't too worried, though. He planned on funnelling excess money from his Founders' vaults to this one. It was a quick visit and ended with Harry sharing his plan to Griphook. "I'll see to it, Harry."

From the Peverell and Gryffindor vaults, Harry retrieved the House Tomes. Satisfied, he shrunk and placed them into the velvet sack.

Finally, inside the Slytherin vault. Harry and Nym spent a long time searching for the Tome but couldn't find it. Griphook informed them that Gringotts had never recorded it as being in their possession within the vault. It was thought lost. Harry, though, thought he might know where it was, but it'd have to wait.

With business concluded, Harry and Nym left the bank and apparated back to the Manor.

Already and especially in the short amount of time, the inside was looking very different. The house was clean, at least the sitting room, study, kitchen, and bedrooms they were in. Andromeda quickly met them with two additional guests. "Harry, Nymphadora, this is Daffy and Marley. Daffy is a cook, and Marley is a groundsman. Daffy, Marley, this is Lord Harry Potter."

The two elves bounced upon hearing that. Apparently, Dobby had spread word of Harry ever since the second year. Many wanted to work for 'the great Master Harry Potter, sir'. They were very proud to be chosen.

Harry held out a hand and shook the new house-elves' hesitant hands. "Hello. I'm Harry, and this is Nym. Shall we begin?" Both nodded expectantly. Harry withdrew the brother-wands and recited the bonding ritual, finishing with a familiar blinding light. When it was over, Harry noticed that Daffy and Marley hadn't changed too much, unlike Kreacher and Winky. They must have been treated well in the past. "Kreacher! Winky!"

Said house-elves popped in. Both now wore uniforms of eccentric designs. Winky had chosen to adopt a style akin to Dobby with highly-saturated blues, pinks, and purples; Kreacher, though, looked like an Army General in black. The scarlet scarf Nym gifted him was across one shoulder as before. They looked great.

"Ah, you both look brilliant! Kreacher, Winky, these are our two new family members: Daffy and Marley. Would you mind showing them around and the quarters upstairs?"

Kreacher bowed. "Of course, Master."

"Great! Ah, I almost forgot. I give you all executive powers to use the family vaults to buy supplies or make repairs. If it has to do with the house, it's your call. Understand?"

The four house-elves were speechless. Scratch that, so were the two witches. Kreacher finally spoke. "Y-yes, Master." All four popped away without another word.

"Wow. Harry…" Nym tried to finish that sentence.

"I know." Harry took out their new brooms and unshrunk them. "Here. I'm just gonna put the Tomes away." Harry gave the brooms and left for the secret room.

Nym shrugged at her mother. "What?"

Andromeda pointed to her own neck. "What's that?"

"Huh?" Nym was afraid her mother had pointed out a love bite. She was meaning the Potter Necklace. "Oh, Harry found them in the Potter vault. He has one, too."

"Do you know what those are?"

"Some dark artefact?"

"No. They're promise-pendants, a variant to muggles' promise-rings. Quite old, it's not practiced anymore. They were replaced with betrothal contracts."

Nym was panicking. "Oh shit! What does that mean?"

"Well, what did you feel when you put it on?"

She stopped to actually think. "Warm inside. It was nice."

Andromeda exhaled a 'phew'. "That's good, then. They indicate the feelings of the pair. If you fight, it'll cool. If you… are 'with' the other, it'll warm even more."

"Uh, mum, I thought we went through this already!"

"Oh, hush. He bought you a broom as well? He's so sweet."

"He's too sweet. He's so sweet he doesn't even know it. Fuckin' Dursleys."

"Language! Not that I disagree, but still."

Meanwhile, Harry had deposited the contents of the velvet sack into the secret room. Things had quickly progressed, and his hunt for lost things was coming to a close. He had to seriously think about his near future.

Later, Harry and Nym took to the skies. Even though the Nimbus 2001 is faster than the 2000, Harry was able to keep up. However, Nym would laugh before squeezing out a little more speed and leaving him behind. Harry quickly switched to his Firebolt and had the last laugh. Childish as it may be, he laughed all the way to the kitchen, while Nym pouted. The roles reversed when she dragged him downstairs to the Turkish bath for round seven.

 _end of chapter 9_


	10. Chapter 10: Hunt's End

A/N: Thanks to everyone that leaves reviews. Enjoy…

 **CHAPTER 10: Hunt's End – Pieces #27-30**

Another morning, another glorious way to wake up. Nym was literally sprawled out on top of Harry. Her head rose up and down with his chest. Her long, black curls messily covered either side of his torso. When Harry stirred, she did too. And like yesterday, he woke first. Again, he admired her but this time he gently ran a hand down her back. Her skin reacted to the touch, and goose bumps appeared. He smiled as she groggily lifted her head to give him a goofy grin. "Morning."

"Morning… God you're beautiful."

Nym made a half-laugh-half-squeal that Harry had never heard before. "You're so full of shit."

"I would never lie to you about that, and even if I did, it'd still be true."

"Smooth." Nym kissed his chest and proceeded down. Harry's aura started to seep out. Odd thing, this bloody aura. They had kinda noticed it when things got heated but weren't that worried. It should be alarming to find yourself on fire in mid-thrust, but they just rolled with it. His aura never hurt her, but it did singe the sheets. Winky, who made their bed had to buy more in case they ran out.

Another thing about his aura, while they originally thought it was Harry simply tapping into his magical core, it seemed to function like Nym's metamorph abilities – which is tied to her emotions. If he's angered, it will furiously emerge; if he's blue, it will faintly simmer; if he's pleasured, it will burst. Right now, it was pulsing with his breath. Eventually, it would explode… when he did.

After their morning wake-up, Nym received a _patronus message_ from the Minister: Kingsley Shacklebolt, who requested her immediate appearance at the Ministry. Today would be the first time they would be apart since the Battle, which was only five days ago. Despite how they didn't want to return to the real world, they had to sooner or later. They just preferred it to be later. However, it wouldn't be good to have the Minister—friend or not—looking for them.

So, it was decided that she would go to the Ministry while Harry went to Hogwarts, he still had some things to collect and most were in the Headmaster's office. After a quick breakfast, solo showers, and quick goodbyes, Nym left. Harry wasn't in a rush and found Andromeda in the library, admiring the family tapestry. Unlike the Black's, it was untarnished. "Hi."

"Hello, dear. Has Nymphadora left?"

"Yeah." Harry let out a light sigh. "I'm the only one left, aren't I?" When Andromeda cocked an eyebrow at him Harry pointed to the tapestry.

"Oh. Well, in the UK, yes; but not in the world."

"What?" Harry moved closer to the tapestry, standing next to Andromeda.

She pointed to a name and face. The man in question looked similar to Harry and his father. It appeared he even had similar round glasses. "Abraham Potter was one of the original twelve Aurors in America. Looks like he had a small family. They're yours, too, Harry."

Harry turned to woman who was quickly becoming the aunt he should have had. "But they're not really my family, though. We just share a name and blood. To me, that's not family…" He never said what he wanted to.

Andromeda had an idea what that was but didn't push. "Well, you're not alone… So, how long will you be at Hogwarts?"

"Um, not that long. An hour at the most. Why?"

"I was wandering when you wanted to start studying for your NEWTs."

Harry was a little shocked. While he and Andromeda had talked about it, he wasn't ready to commit to another year of study. Maybe his unwillingness was why she was pushing. "Oh, I-I don't know."

"Do you really want to do them?"

"I… Yeah-yes. I want to, I just don't know how."

Andromeda placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch. A good sign. "When you get back we'll make a plan. Trust me, with me teaching you, it won't take a full year."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "That's a plus."

She tapped his shoulder encouragingly. "Now, off you go. I'll be here when you return." And with that, Harry flooed to his _former_ school.

Nym walked through the Ministry Atrium. The place was starting to return to its former craziness. Thankfully, that awful 'Magic is Might' monument had been eviscerated and replaced with its predecessor – the Fountain of Magical Brethren.

She easily made her way to Shack's office, knocking on the door before entering. "Wotcher, Shack-I mean 'Minister'."

Kingsley smiled at his younger friend. Despite not wanting to be Minister, he had no choice. "Tonks! Please, take a seat."

Nym sat down with the same nonchalant swagger she had when she walked in. "What's up? I was kinda worried when your patronus came."

Kinsgley stroked his freshly-shaven chin. "Yeah. You know the state of the Auror Department, right? It's not good. I'm promoting you to Head Auror."

Nym burst out with laughter that only lasted a couple of seconds when she realised that he wasn't laughing with her. "Oh, shit… Merlin's balls, Shack! Surely there's someone else."

He shook his head tiredly. "Nope. You're the best we have-that's not a dig, just a fact. I really can only trust you with this."

"Oh, come on! I was hoping for two more weeks off before coming back!" Nym flayed her hands dramatically.

"Sorry. We need more Aurors and we need them now… In fact, I was hoping you could persuade Harry and his friends to join."

Nym cocked an eyebrow at that. "Why me? Surely it'd be better coming from you – the Minister himself."

"History shows Harry hasn't had the best relationship with the Minister or Ministry. Besides, you're…" He didn't dare finish the sentence.

"I'm what…? Huh? Say it." She was growing annoyed very quickly, judging by the rate her hair had gone from a lavender bob to long flaming red.

"I-I don't want to presume, but you are close to Harry. He listens to you."

"Because I don't lie to him, which extends to manipulating."

"Just ask. Please?" He didn't want to appear manipulating. He'd seen how Harry responded to that with Dumbledore.

"Fine, I'll ask. I won't promise anything, though." She figured it wasn't a terrible idea. If the Aurors really were struggling, then they needed the help.

"Thanks. Now, as for the vacation, I'll give you until Monday." He tossed her a small gold shield. It said 'HEAD AUROR'. "You'll need this. Add it to your badge."

"Thanks." Nym left and stopped off at the Auror Offices. To say things were bad… was an understatement. There was only a single Auror there. She was a newbie that Nym hadn't really gotten to know. "It's… Renshaw, right?"

Said Auror dropped what she was doing and snapped to a salute. "Head Auror Tonks, ma'am!"

"Whoa. Ah, at ease, Renshaw." Nym was rather startled even if she shouldn't have been. However, she had never been on the receiving end of a salute. "Yo-you know I'm Head Auror?"

Renshaw relaxed somewhat. "Of course, ma'am. Kingsley told me before you arrived."

"Okay, can you not call me 'ma'am'? I can't be _that_ old."

Renshaw blushed slightly. "Sorry, Tonks. I just thought- It's protocol."

"Ah, it's all good…?" Nym felt bad for forgetting her name and wore her apologies.

Renshaw seemed to catch on. "Nemo."

Nym cocked an eyebrow. "Nemo? What's that short for?"

Nemo gave a pained expression before sighing. "Nemophila."

Nym's eyes widened. "Wow. I thought Nymphadora was bad… Kinda put's things in perspective."

Nemo crossed her arms. "Thanks. Still, Nymphadora's no picnic. What were our mother's thinking? Did they not say the names out loud?"

"I know, right!" They both laughed. Nym liked her already. After settling down, she looked around the empty space. "Is this it? Where is everyone?"

"Um, there's four others: Rollards, Tothman, Robbard, and Seers; they're all on leave for the next couple of days."

"What about you?"

Nemo looked puzzled. "Aren't we needed here?"

"We're not exactly in tip-top form, are we? Look, I appreciate the dedication, but honestly, I'm gonna spend the next three days with my man. After what he's been through, he needs it. So, take a break, we all deserve it. We'll start again soon, okay?"

Nemo nodded. "Okay, you're the boss… Who's your man?"

Nym grinned. "Oh, I'm sure you've heard of him." Nym waved while walking out the door to the apparition point.

Meanwhile, Harry was standing in the Headmaster's—technically, Head _mistress_ '—Office. He had made sure McGonagall was there before stepping through. He didn't to give her the impression someone was intruding. After he explicitly revealed he wouldn't be returning as a student, they talked. It was a rather odd experience for Harry. They were somewhat close, but never did they _talk_ before. Harry explained the Lordships and Manor and what he was after. Minerva wasn't reluctant to hand over the items he requested: the pierced Riddle Diary and Pensieve Memories that Albus had collected pertaining to Tom. He shrunk them all and placed them in the velvet sack. "Good riddance. I trust they'll be safest with you, Harry."

"Thanks." Harry paused and thought he might be able to summon- It appeared in his hand, silver, ruby encrusted, and shiny.

Minerva gasped. "How did you do that?!"

Harry grinned as he held the Sword. "I'm Lord Gryffindor… Technically, it belongs to me." He didn't realise that he now had items belonging to all four Founders in his possession. He'd mostly keep that to himself.

Minerva was trying to work up an argument about 'it belongs in Hogwarts' but failed when she knew he was right. "Hmm… that is true… Would you like the Sorting Hat as well, Lord Gryffindor?" That question was said with a thin smirk.

Harry responded with a smirk of his own. "I guess it can stay here."

Minerva became more serious. "Could I persuade you to take the Defence Against the Dark Arts position, then?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Uh… I'm flattered, but it'd be a little weird. Besides, I don't have my NEWTs yet… Give me a couple of years to figure out what I want to do, and if you need the position filled we'll talk then."

That seemed to please Minerva for the mean time. "Very well. I'll hold you to that." Harry made to leave the office, but not the way she expected. He made for the door. "Harry, where are you going?"

He turned and smiled. "I have to find something. I'll be back shortly." He left before she could answer.

Harry entered the girls' bathroom on the Second Floor and stood at the familiar basin. " _Open_." The sinks shifted and moved and soon the entrance was revealed. He made his way into the Chamber of Secrets and stood in front of Salazar's head. After another ' _Open_ ', the mouth separated, allowing Harry access to walk inside the statue.

Inside was vast, no surprise seeing as it housed the Basilisk. At the centre, though, and on a small pillar stood a book. Much like the Gaunt Tome, it was bound in snake's skin, however, it appeared to be Basilisk. Harry claimed his birthright and read the preface. It detailed Salazar's intentions with it, the Basilisk and the Chamber itself. Harry's previously held beliefs were destroyed. However, that didn't change the ominous atmosphere of the Chamber.

So, he sealed it again, making sure no one could enter. It actually annoyed him that Ron gained entry after reciting one word of parsletongue. Although, if he didn't the Hufflepuff Cup wouldn't have been destroyed. Harry reconfigured both the Chamber's door and bathroom entrance to only accept a set password: ' _I am Slytherin, open_ '. He wrote it into the Tome so only his heirs could know. It wouldn't do anyone any good, though, seeing as the Chamber of Secrets was now an empty, extra room in a ginormous Castle.

In her office, Minerva was organising the Castle's repairs, finding new Professors, and hoping the students would return for another year. All this work was giving her a headache. A small but welcomed break came when her _former_ pupil and star Seeker re-entered her office. What intrigued her was the book he was holding in one hand. "Ah, is that book from the Library? I understand you're Lord of two Founders but that doesn't grant you permission to the school's literature."

Harry looked from the Tome to Minerva. "Oh, no, this is the Slytherin Tome."

"Where did you find that?"

"The Chamber of Secrets."

Her breath hitched at hearing that. "Y-you were down there?"

"Yeah. I always wondered why the Chamber of Secrets was plural if it just housed the Basilisk." Harry held up the Tome. "I think the Chamber was made to keep _this_ safe, and the Basilisk was there to guard it."

Minerva crossed her arms and appeared sceptical. "And how do you know that?"

"It's in the Tome, ma'am. Black and white, from Salazar himself. I haven't read it fully and the ethnic cleansing may still be there, but surely this changes things."

"Maybe… But you have to realise, Harry, that the Wizarding World's beliefs have been set in stone for hundreds of years. It won't be easy to change _that_ … Although, if anyone can, it'd be you."

"Is that just because we're Gryffindors?"

Minerva smiled. "Not _entirely_."

They were interrupted by a third voice coughing. They looked around and saw the Sorting Hat blowing dust off his brim. Harry walked over to the bookcase the Hat was resting on. "Did you want to say something?"

The Sorting Hat finished blowing the dust and looked Harry directly in the eye. "Your Slytherin ancestor was a great but cruel wizard. Who else would create a Basilisk and keep it hidden in a school? You ought to be ashamed of that blood."

"I'm Lord _Gryffindor_ , too. Should I be ashamed of that? I know my ancestor created _you_ , and you're a hat. At least the Basilisk is creature. You determine a person's life for seven years. The snake was protecting its creator's heirloom. I see no difference."

Minerva was gobsmacked to hear her Lion speak like this. "Mister Potter! Show some respect!"

Harry turned to McGonagall apologetically. "Sorry, but I won't stay quiet just because my beliefs are somewhat radical to the masses." He addressed the Sorting Hat, who somehow raised an eyebrow at him. "For future reference and as _Lord_ Gryffindor-Slytherin, I propose that you have unilateral say in deciding a first year's House. They don't know what they need, only what they hear. Maybe if you didn't listen to me and I was placed in Slytherin, maybe I wouldn't have been in nearly as much trouble. However, I don't blame you for that decision, you were created to take-in the student's preference."

Harry turned, nodding to Minerva before moving towards the fireplace. The Sorting Hat started laughing. "You always were the hardest—but not longest, I might add—to sort! Both exceptionally brave and cunning. Your wish is my command." The Hat bowed, and Harry left via the floo.

When Harry returned to the Manor and dispensed the day's collection. Afterwards, he and Andromeda—or 'Andi' as she noticed he always looked uncomfortable saying it—sat down and finalised a study plan. Firstly, he chose his subjects: Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Potions. Because Andi was basically the 'Hermione Granger' of her year he was fairly confident he'd do well with her teaching.

Secondly, a timetable was constructed: each subject would have a full day of teaching; Potions on Monday, Herbology on Tuesday, Transfiguration on Wednesday, Charms on Thursday, and Defence on Friday. The weekends were free time. Andi purposely placed Defence last so Harry could focus on his weakest subjects first. Seeing as how it was Thursday, Andi gave him until Monday to actually start, which coincidentally fit perfectly with Nym's remaining freedom.

Thirdly, it meant the three of them would be together for another few months. Harry wasn't entirely sure about it but remained optimistic. He tried to be subtle when approached Andi about it. "Um, Andi, does that mean you'll be here?"

"Do you not want me to be?"

"No- I mean yes! I was… just wandering about your home."

She gave him a warm smile. "Oh, don't worry about it. It'll be fine. It… I know it wouldn't be the same. And I'd much rather spend time with you. We're a family, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Because of that bearded bastard we never got the time together when you were a boy. I want to correct that… Now, spend your free time wisely, Harry, but have fun. We'll start on Monday."

At that moment, Nym has apparated into the sitting room, slightly startling her 'man' and mum. Harry was quick to welcome her back. "Nym, how was it? What did Kingsley want?" Nym handed her Auror badge to him and saw the raised eyebrows from both him and Andi. "You're… Head Auror?"

"Yeah…"

"That's great!" Harry wrapped his arms around her and spun them around the room a couple of times. "I thought it was something bad!"

After they and the room stopped spinning she regained her bearings. "Whoa, chill. Uh, Harry, Shack wanted me to ask you something…"

"He wants to be an Auror, right? He wants me to help round up the Death Eaters."

"Uh, yeah… I told him I'd ask, nothing more."

Harry looked in thought. "I know. Would I have to be an Auror, though, like train for years and all that?" He looked back to her; perfect-green met perfect-green.

"I don't know about all that, but I think he'd want it. So, you know, it'd be legit."

"Can't you just train me up and roll me out when you need me? Andi's gonna help me study for my NEWTs."

"Really?" Nym looked to her mother, who nodded gracefully. Nym turned back to Harry. "Harry, you don't need to decide now. If you want, we can see Kingsley on Monday. That's when I officially start."

Harry didn't respond and remained deep in thought. Andi lightly clapped her hands. "Now, how about lunch? I think Daffy has-"

Said house-elf apparated into the sitting room with a tray full of tea, sandwiches, scones, and pastries. "Master and Mistresses, lunches is readies!" Daffy bowed dramatically.

"Thanks, Daffy. This looks amazing!" Harry knew he'd have to face Hermione's tirade about 'enslaving' house-elves. He knew enslavement, and this wasn't it. Wizards and House-Elves shared a symbiotic relationship. Elves needed to bond to survive off a Wizard's magic. Without it, they'd die. It kinda made Harry feel guilty thinking about Dobby being unbonded for as long as he was. He wouldn't have done things differently by freeing him, but he'd make sure he was properly bonded to him and not just in friendship. Although, Harry always had a sneaking suspicion that Dobby had somewhat bonded to him and never told Harry about it. Either way, Dobby was a good friend.

They tuck in to the lunch. Andi being the lady she was, handled herself with elegance. Nym on the other hand, was more akin to a truck driver… or Ron Weasley. After a swift kick to the shin from her mother a light nudge from Harry, she enacted her table manners with a slight blush. "Sorry. Me and food…"

Harry chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I forgive you."

Andi tied to display pompous annoyance. "Well I don't, young lady. You better have learnt some manners before your inauguration to the Wizengamot."

Harry had completely forgot that. "When do you think that will be, Andi?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. No doubt the Ministry has a mountain of paperwork needing to be processed. It's going to be a scandal when it is discovered. I wouldn't rush it."

Nym wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Harry, seeing as we have the next few days to ourselves, how about I show you a few things?" Harry cautiously glanced at Andi, who had raised her eyebrows. Nym picked up on what they were thinking. "Not that! I meant some training."

"Oh! I thought… Brilliant. What kind of training?"

"Well, let me think… You have _a lot_ of power, so that's not gonna be a problem. Your shields are pretty good, as well. And with your aura, we just need to practice bringing into combat… Still, you can learn more, get better."

"Cool. Now?"

"No time better!"

They left and the coffee table in between the two sofas was cleared of plates and trays. Andi went to Flourish & Blotts to buy books Harry would need for his studies. Downstairs in the training arena, Nym schooled Harry in a single-wand duel. He was no slouch, having bested the Dark Lord himself, but Nym had Auror training designed specifically for combat. Harry's style was a little learn-as-he-went, which gave him unpredictability but greater exposure. He stepped it up by using both phoenix wands, gaining advantage but Nym quickly adapted using Draco's as well as her own. After an hour of back and forth, Nym finally had him disarmed and bound. They were both out of breath. "That… was good… Harry…"

"Really…? I lost… though…"

She vanished the bonds and straddled him, sighing. He could be a real dum-dum when he wanted to be. "Everyone loses at some point."

"Hmm. Good thing I broke the Eldar wand, otherwise, I think you'd be its new master."

Nym's hair snapped from its long, black burls to a straight, ghostly white. "Really?!" She then realised he said 'broke'. "Oh. Dumb… Not fair."

"All's fair…" He realised she was situated above his waist. "You know, I think we've trained enough for today. How about a swim?"

Nym leaned down so they were an inch apart and licked her lips. "Mmm, I don't know. What if mum came down?"

Harry started closing the small gap. "I think she's wise enough to wait until we resurface."

"You know, we won't be able to do this all the time, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

Just as their lips were about to connect Nym pulled back. "Are you ready, though, for the public?"

"Nothing they do or say is gonna change my mind. Nothing… They're opinion means nothing to me."

"It's not just me they'll come after you for, though. You have _five_ Lordships, you need _five_ heirs. Witches will be throwing themselves at you."

"So?" Harry realised what that sounded like. "I mean, I don't want them. _I_ choose who I'm with, not them. Why are you saying all this?"

Nym lay her head on his chest. It rose and fell in steady intervals. Despite the pair being exhausted, hot, and sweaty, neither were uncomfortable in this moment. "I worry, Harry."

He wrapped his arms around her, worried about her sudden worry. "I worry, too… But not about us."

They remained like that before slipping into the Turkish Bath to further relax, each working out the other's knots and sore spots. Kreacher brought them towels and fresh clothes. An hour later they finally ascended to find Andi in the conservatory. Nym curled up to Harry and drifted off to sleep. Andi quietly showed Harry his new books before kissing both their foreheads and leaving them in peace. Nym's mood never returned to her usual bubbly self and she clung to Harry like glue. Their promise-pendants were simultaneously blue and comforting, mimicking their wearers.

They all turned in early that night. Nothing physical transpired as the couple curled around the other. Harry was becoming equally worried and angered by Nym's anxiety. Not because of her, though, but because she was so fearful of what the public would think of them. While she slept in his arms he laid wide awake. His hunt for lost things may be over for now, but soon he'd have other, more pressing problems to concern himself with. His aura was regularly pulsing as his mind travelled to a dark place. He thought about what he'd do to anyone who'd even try to hurt them. However, these thoughts were side-lined when Nym stirred, and Harry returned his attention on her. He closed his eyes but kept her image in his mind.

They slept long and undisturbed.

 _end of chapter 10_

A/N: This isn't the end, just the end of the first arc. More to come…


	11. Chapter 11: Last Days of Freedom

A/N: Thanks to everyone that leaves reviews. Also, thanks to the Guest who pointed out an error in Chapter 8: I've now corrected that mistake. There's something I'd like your opinion on and that's whether you'd like to see Narcissa in this. I already have a pretty good idea of what will happen with her but I'm not entirely sure if I'll bring her in. I do want to, but I'm not completely sure. Thoughts? Anyway, enjoy…

 **CHAPTER 11: Last Days of Freedom**

The morning saw Nym return to her usual, bubbly self. Yesterday had brought a lot of her fears to the surface, overloading her otherwise resilient character. Today at 12, both the Weasleys and Grangers were coming to spend the weekend at the Manor. Everything was ready, and the house was prepared for the clan. Andi had made Harry start taking replenishing and nutrition potions to counteract his decade and a half of abuse. She told him it would take a few months for them to fully restore him to perfect health, as he should be. Also, he would have to take them three times a day. While Harry accepted his fate the Tonks matriarch returned to her own home to tidy things up before everyone arrived, leaving Harry and Nym in the conservatory. There, the atmosphere was calming, which let them read in peace.

They were resting on a sofa, their legs entwined while on either end of the couch. Harry was simultaneously speeding through both the Slytherin and Gaunt Tomes, while Nym finally cracked open the Black's. They were immensely educating, but she was a little more reluctant to put words into practice – spell wise. She outright skipped over the blood purity propaganda, whereas Harry read it to at least see if there were any logical explanations. From the Gaunt's there wasn't; there was only blind faith and no reason. But in Slytherin and Salazar's younger years, he initially believed that magic was tied to blood: a half-blood would be less capable at magic than a pure blood – which spawned his blood purity beliefs. He quickly realised this to be wrong. His problem with the other three Founders pertained to school fees. Salazar believed that tuition should be paid by them or at least reduced significantly, granting everyone witch and wizard the opportunity to study. The other three balked at that and pushed him and his radical idea out of the school. However, because the Founders never aired their 'dirty laundry' rumours sprung up and painted Slytherin as a blood-purist and magic supremist. If that was true, then why didn't the other three remove Slytherin House from Hogwarts? To make matters worse, Salazar never corrected anyone, adding legitimacy to the rumours. Harry was beginning to regret his hatred of his ancestor. Once again, it was the public's fault. He started to feel a kinship with Salazar and an understanding of how he must have felt.

Nym was reading about the dark curses and in particular, the _Cruciatus Curse_. The Blacks had _extensive_ knowledge of it, which almost made her close the Tome. However, she pressed on and read about the requirements to cast it. She already knew what was needed as a requirement during Auror training was to be able to cast at least one of the three unforgivables. She only was able to fully cast the _Imperius Curse,_ and the _Cruciatus_ for a brief second. She didn't want to attempt the killing curse. Moody told her she was too soft and goaded her to use her anger, but it wasn't enough. Sure, she had anger for days when she thought about her time at Hogwarts: boys that wanted her to change, and girls shunned her because she could. She lacked the sadism needed to torture someone, however, that didn't quell her fears about becoming another 'crazy Black'. Sirius, her mum, Regulus, Harry, and his maternal grandmother aside, the Blacks had one of the worst reputations next to the Gaunts. However, they isolated themselves whereas the Blacks were forefront in society. She then thought about her aunt – the dead one: Bellatrix. The fact she had a particular obsession with her and looked like her mum left Nym troubled. She always feared she'd end up like Bellatrix: dark, crazy, and a murderer. Even worse, she thought she'd die by Bellatrix's hand.

By this point Nym had stopped reading and was staring at nothing. Harry was growing concerned. If not for yesterday he'd think she was daydreaming. That wasn't the case now. "Nym?"

She snapped her head and looked at him. "Huh?"

Harry closed the two Tomes and placed them on the floor, shuffling forward to her. "What is it?"

"Nothing."

Harry moved closer and took her hands in his. "No, none of that. You told me _I_ needed to open up. What is it?"

"I'm doomed, you know."

"What?"

"I'm a Black and they always go nuts or dark. And now I'm the Head of House."

"Nym, you won't go dark."

"How do you know?! I look just like my aunt and look how she turned out! I killed her for fuck sake!" Her hair was cycling through shades of black, white and grey.

Harry knew Bellatrix was dead but didn't know who killed her. He thought he heard it was Molly. "I didn't know that."

Her hair stopped on a vanilla white. "Know what? I know I change my face but it's still there!"

Harry rubbed one of her shoulders while still holding her other hand. He needed to calm her down before she had a panic attack and shut down. "Sorry. I meant I didn't you killed Bellatrix."

That seemed to do it, but she seemed to deflate. "Oh… Yeah… She almost got me, though…"

"Then I'm glad you killed her."

"What?" She looked hurt. "How can you say that?"

"Because you're here and she isn't."

"It's not that simple. I _killed_ someone. I've never done that before."

"No one good plans on killing someone. If you're worried about going dark, don't. That guilt will stop you, I promise… Although, you would look great in black." He tried to say that last part in a way she would when she'd try to cheer him up. It worked. Nym smiled and kissed him softly. "Nym, I promise you'll never end up like Bellatrix. I promise."

She leant forward and placed her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry, Harry. I don't know what's wrong with me."

Harry layed back and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down onto his chest. "Nothing's wrong with you. It's just… We've been through what most would never experience. The battle stress is just only now catching up."

"Merlin how are only _seventeen_?"

"I dunno."

Nym chuckled at his casualness. She was a bad influence on him. "I was hoping to not be a mess today. They'll all be here soon."

"And they should be the most understanding, then. You can go to sleep if you want. I'm not bothered."

"No, there's lets just stay like this… So, how's the reading going?"

"Oh, great actually. I'm learning a lot."

"From Slytherin and Gaunt…? Seriously?"

"Yeah, with Salazar in particular. Did you know he only ever believed in blood purity in his youth and that his friction with the other Founders came from wanting to give free schooling?"

Nym was genuinely surprised to hear that. "Really?"

"Yep. Or if not free, then a really low price. They disagreed, and the public still ruined him."

"Heh. You must see a friend in him."

"Yeah. Anyway, how about you?"

"Oh, the Blacks' are their usual selves."

"Uh huh."

Nothing else was said, nothing needed to be. They laid there in peace until just before 12 and Andi returned. She didn't want to ruin their tranquillity, but their guests would be arriving soon. The 'kids' begrudgingly got ready for the incoming friends and family, assembling at kitchen's fireplace. Harry had a quiet word with Daffy about the Weasley matriarch. "Now, Daffy, when our guests arrive Missus Weasley will try to take over the kitchen. _This_ is your domain, and as such, I'm giving you permission to forbid her from trying to take over. Nothing harmful, though, just a little nudge out of the door, of course."

Daffy bounced happily. "Youses the bestest, most kindest, Master!" She hugged his leg but composed herself as the fireplace's green flames announced their incoming guests. First was Ron, closely followed by Ginny, George, Arthur, Hermione and her Parents, then lastly, Molly. Harry had added them all to the ward book, so no one was going to be compelled to flee from the property. Nym led the first four Weasleys to the sitting room and Andi escorted the Grangers. Harry purposely waited for Molly, who was already taking-in the kitchen. Daffy looked ready to exercise her authority of _her_ kitchen.

"Missus Weasley?" Harry motioned to the door. "This way, please."

"Oh, Harry, surely I can help in here."

"Sorry, but this is Daffy's kitchen. House rules."

Molly looked a little insulted. "But, dear, this- this is…" She lost the words.

Harry placed an arm over her shoulders and led them out of the room, winking to Daffy, who smiled warmly at him. "Now, now, Missus Weasley. How can you enjoy your time here if you never get to see it?"

"My boy, mothering is what I do!"

"And I implore you to relax while here."

"Oh-oh fine…"

They joined the others in the sitting room and Harry was immediately bombarded by Hermione's fury. He knew exactly what she was pissed about. "Hermione, before you rip my head off, can I finally meet your parents?" He gave them a meek smile, he could still be shy. Unfortunately, it had been beaten into him.

That seemed to quell her fury somewhat as she began the introductions. "Mum, Dad, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my mum – Jean, and my dad – Matthew Granger." Her tone was a little clipped and too heated to be genial. Her parents must've been used to it because they greeted him kindly.

Hermione was the spitting image of her mother, and Jean gave him a familiar rib-crushing hug. "Harry, Hermione's told us so much about you! It's so good to finally meet you in person."

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you, too."

Matthew was a tall and refined English gentleman, however, he didn't act like one. He shook his hand strongly while using the other smack his shoulder. "Good to meet you, Harry! Heh, you have a firm grip there, son."

"Thanks. Must be from Quidditch."

"Ah, Quidditch. I really want to see it."

"Don't worry, you will."

Jean fidgeted with her hands bashfully. "Ah, Harry, Hermione mentioned a library…?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. I've had Kreacher go through it just in case there were any charmed or lethal books. Don't worry, none were… Well…"

The name registered with Hermione immediately. "Kreacher?! Exactly how many elves have you enslaved, Harry?!" Her face was turning red, much like Vernon always did.

"Alright, with me!" Harry grabbed her arm and dragged them out of the room to the conservatory. Just before they were out of the room Harry turned to his guests. "We'll be back soon." Then in a more calming voice, "Nym, Andi, could you keep everyone entertained?" Then they were out. Her parents looked ready to follow but Andi was quick to explain things concerning House-Elves.

In the peaceful conservatory, Harry pushed Hermione onto a sofa, not his and Nym's, another one. He walked over to the windows and stared out. Her fury was making his own fury rise, his aura too. He was using every ounce of his self-control and occlumency to keep it at bay, but it was just barely surfacing. "Hermione, this space is special to us. It's not for arguing." He pointed a quiet stare at her before facing the window again. Hermione looked around and the peaceful vibe of the room was soothing. She could understand why he liked it. However, that didn't quench her anger.

Harry continued looking out "Hermione, I know it's different for us when looking at House-Elves but believe me when I tell you that it is _not_ slavery."

"How can you say that?! They're _bound_ to _you_!"

"And if you had bother to _read_ about them, you'd know the difference between enslavement and elf bondage."

Hermione felt the verbal jab about not reading about the issue. After all, that _is_ the one thing she does. "Explain it, then."

Harry turned to look at her again. He leaned back on the windowsill. "One, muggle slavery is enacted by _force_. House-Elves are bound by _mutual agreement_. Second, I gave them an oath on my magic that I'll never hurt or abandon them. Third, just because Lucius Malfoy and Sirius treated Dobby and Kreacher like garbage doesn't mean _I_ will. Another thing, why didn't you ever bring rip off Sirius' head for his treatment of Kreacher? And fourth, the business of my Houses is my own and no others'. Please don't take it the wrong way, Hermione, but we're not kids at Hogwarts anymore. Which, by the way, House-Elves did everything there."

Hermione sat there in silence and listened to his every word. She had to admit she'd never properly researched and only equated the bonding and service of House-Elves to muggle slavery. While she didn't fully accept the truth right then, she knew Harry was right. "I-I… You're right, Harry. I'm sorry." She lowered her head in shame. "God, how could I be so stupid? Why didn't I read about them? I was so sure, so sure that it the same… I must've been a real bitch."

Harry sat down next to his wounded friend. Pride hurt everyone when they're wrong. "A little. Though, I'm more worried about your parents' thoughts about me." He took one of her hands in his.

"Nah, they've been wanting to meet you for ages! Although, we never really caught you at the station. You would just kinda take off."

"Yeah." Harry remembered those times when they'd return from Hogwarts. He really did want to meet her parents but he always warier of angering his relatives, which meant ditching her to run to their car. No matter what, though, he'd always get a few across the back for actually returning.

"Harry, what is it?" She had noticed his far-off look.

"Hermione, did you ever wonder why I always left early at the station?" He figured she needed to know.

"I just thought you were shy to meet my parents or you wanted to get your relatives quick."

"Did you ever wonder why that was?"

"I… Maybe."

Harry stood up and walked back to the windowsill. He was contemplating his next move. After an internal 'fuck it' he removed his grey cardigan and white Henley t-shirt. Hermione was wondering what was going on until he turned his back to her. She saw it all. The dead silence of the room made her gasp sound like a shout. "Jesus, Harry! Wha-what did they do to you?!" She dashed to his side, her hands were hovering above the scarred flesh, but she pulled them back as if they were burnt.

Harry resisted the urge to spell out the obvious but that'd only make things worse. He reapplied his clothes and leaned back onto the windowsill again. "That's what I was lived through, Hermione, for… what, sixteen years?" He couldn't really remember the amount of time he was imprisoned there. He tried to forget.

Her head sunk into her hands. "Oh my God… Why didn't I realise? You always jumped when I'd touch you." She was backtracking to the sofa and fell on it in a heap.

"Well, I think I did a pretty good job at keeping it to myself… well, except for Ron."

"Ron? He knew?" She had removed her head from her hands. Her cheeks were already red, and her eyes were puffy.

"Not voluntarily. During the first week of first year I'd wait for everyone else to shower before I would. I guess Ron was curious as to why—although I have no idea why—because one night he followed and saw my back. I tried to play it off, but I think he knew or had a pretty good idea. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone, even the teachers. The next day he'd found out a few bathrooms that no one really used. I'd go there instead of the Gryffindor one… Even during fourth year and all that bullshit between the two of us, he never said anything about it."

"Jesus… I-I should've been more aware. I would have if I wasn't so obsessed with books!"

"Hermione, chill. I never expected anything from you, except to be a friend and you are. In fact, you're more like a sister to me."

Hermione ran at him and crushed him with a hug. At the same time her tears were soaking his cardigan. "Oh, Harry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Harry returned her hug and she loosened somewhat. Despite him being bigger than her she still managed to crush his sides. "It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry about, least of all me."

"How can you say that? How can you be so… calm?" She managed to finish whilst blubbering.

"Well, I have Nym… and she's helped a lot. Besides, I'm pretty sure I've either repressed or compartmentalised most of it. I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Nym?"

Oops. Harry slipped and kicked himself for it. "Oh, uh… Tonks. She only let's me call her that, though."

"She must really like you, then."

He pulled back and lifted her chin, so he could see her tear-soaked face. "Let's dry those eyes, otherwise your parents will think _I_ ripped your head off." He dabbed her cheeks with his sleeve and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Don't tell her I told you her nickname."

"I won't." She thought it was funny that Harry was scared about Tonks finding _that_ out above everything else.

They walked back to sitting room talking about various things: how her and Ron found her parents, what have they been up to at the Burrow, had Molly scolded them for kissing in front of her. She asked about him and 'Tonks'. That lightened the mood between them significantly.

Their return hushed everyone else. Harry expected it. "We're alright. Just had to talk. Worked it all out."

Hermione sat very close next to Ron, who draped an arm around her. He quietly asked what was wrong and she replied with an equally quiet, 'later'. Harry remained standing and was joined by a comforting Nym. She kissed his cheek before taking his hand and addressing the clan. "Tour, anyone?"

* * *

All of the inside—minus Harry's room and the Elves quarters—was shown. Hermione and Jean wanted to stay in the library but stayed with the group when Harry promised them they can come back. Outside, the Weasleys and Matthew were taken by the Quidditch pitch. Coming prepared, the Weasley kids had brought their brooms. Matthew would finally get to see some form of Quidditch. The silver arrows were bought out from the equipment shed along with the various balls and two bats. Everyone was able to rope-in Molly, Arthur and Andi in order to make the teams even. Harry's team had him as Seeker, Nym as Chaser, George as Beater, and Molly as Keeper. Ginny had her as Seeker, Andi as Chaser, Arthur as Beater, and Ron as Keeper. Hermione would ref and keep score while her parents were their crowd.

Because Harry had hand's down the fastest broom with his Firebolt because he allowed Andi to use his Nimbus 2000, he promised to go at a reasonable speed. This was for fun, after all. The only serious battle was between Harry and Ginny as they hunted for the Snitch. He was naturally the better Seeker but Ginny was no slouch. She subbed him when Umbridge grounded him for life during fifth year and was a pretty good replacement. So much so that during sixth year he didn't need to worry about playing every game, even if he wanted to. He ended up catching it by using the broom's speed to gain an edge over her. He may have gone against his word, but no one held it against him. It was for fun, after all.

* * *

Lunch was held outside on the old wood and iron table. Molly tried to tinker in the kitchen and was kicked out by Daffy. Molly tried complaining to Harry, but he told her that he gave the elf permission to keep her out of the kitchen. That left her with a pout and good chuckle from everyone. After lunch, Harry told everyone to go exploring but to not enter his room, the study, or the elves' quarters, as they were more or less private. Everyone agreed and went separate ways. George and Ginny returned to the pitch; Hermione and Jean sprinted to the library; Arthur and Molly went for a walk around the grounds; Matthew forced Ron to have a 'chat' at the iron table; Andi also went to the library; Harry and Nym snuck off downstairs.

There they soaked in the water and each other, enjoying their closeness. Nothing further happened, but definitely would that night. They relaxed and talked. "Nym, I've been thinking about what Kingsley offered and I'll do it."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to see it through. I have conditions, though."

"Sure."

"One, my NEWTs come first, absolutely. Second, only use me when you need to. And third, once they're all caught I'm out."

"Come on, Harry, of course I agree. I'd be mad if you didn't say that." She kissed him softly. "Though, sounds like you want to be used as an asset more than an Auror."

"Like I said, I'm only there to help bring them in, nothing more. You're the Auror."

"Hmm. It's not like Kingsley can turn you down. For once _you_ have someone's balls in a vice."

"Nice image." They shared a laugh before redressing and heading back up to the clan. They braced themselves for the state of the library, hoping it hadn't been destroyed by the Grangers' excitement. It wasn't. Instead, what they found was Andi helping Jean through a magical history book and Hermione developing a rather large pile. "Like it, Hermione?"

She turned, and her glee was obvious. "Of course, I do! Harry, this is amazing. There's so many books here that I've only _dreamed_ of seeing, let alone read…"

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Although…?"

"Although, I would really, really, really like to see your House Tomes. Please?" The desperation in her voice was not lost on Harry or Nym.

He looked to Nym for guidance. He wasn't totally sure of the protocol on Tomes, but he did let her read his ones and nothing happened. She just shrugged an 'I don't know'. Harry turned back to his pleading friend. "Okay, I guess so. Wait here, though."

"Thank you! Wait, aren't they in here?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow again. "You're telling me you didn't already look for them?"

A blush formed on her face. "I… Yeah, I guess."

"I thought so. Look, just wait here, I'll go get them. I keep them somewhere safe. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Harry."

"Sure." He went off to the study and retrieved all six of them. Technically, the Black Tome wasn't his, but he was able to read some of it, more than Nym was able to read any of his it seemed. She also didn't mind him reading it.

Nym stayed in the library to relax on a sofa and make sure Hermione didn't let her curiosity get the better of her. Said girl returned to pulling books from shelves and adding them to her increasing pile.

Harry returned shortly after and motioned Hermione over to a table. They sat down, and he presented his heirlooms. While she beyond excited, she had enough sense left to treat the Tomes with the utmost care. She started with the Potter's first. The only information privy to her were the patents and potions they had created. Even if that was all, it was still interesting. "Harry, your family has patents and created _all_ of these potions?"

"It looks like it."

"Wow… Uh, everything else is blank, like, _everything_."

"Yeah. Like I said, the only way _you_ can read it completely is by marrying the Lord, which would be me."

"It's still not fair."

"All's fair…"

Hermione poked her tongue out at him. They both laughed. Next was the Peverell's. That had _even_ less that she could read. Hermione was hoping to get some information about the famous Peverell brothers, but alas, it was locked from her. Frustrated, she moved to the Gryffindor Tome. Again, not much could be read. In fact, except for the Potter Tome every other one gave her next to nothing. It was kinda funny for Harry as he watched his friend be angered by the books she loved so very much. He decided to rub it in a little. "Actually, I can read a good chunk of the Black Tome. I think it's because I was Lord Black… for about three minutes."

"I still can't believe you have six lordships… It's impossible."

"Well, it is me, right? And I only have five, now."

"Right. You _gave_ it to Tonks. Do you mind if I ask why? No offence, Tonks!" She shouted that in case Nym could hear her.

"It's all good!" Nym equally shouted across the library.

"Harry?"

"Uh, Nym was making fun of me for having six lordships, so I wanted to get back at her." He started laughing when he watched Hermione's face develop a look of bafflement. "Seriously, though, I didn't feel like the right fit. Plus, I didn't want six lordships."

"What happens, then, when you have that many Houses?"

"Do you mean in terms of successors and heirs?"

"Yes."

Harry scratched the back of his head. "There's no easy way to say this… I have to have five kids, one for each House."

"Five kids?!" She might have said that a little _too_ loud as the other three women in the vast room were looking at them. Jeans was the only one confused at hearing it, though. Andi tried steering them back to the book. Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth and whispered. "Sorry, Harry."

"It's okay. But yeah, five kids… However, Griphook did suggest having a wife for each House- but I'm not doing that." He got that last part out rather quickly because he could see her gearing up to let loose again.

"Good." Hermione paused and glanced to Nym, who was laying on a sofa with her eyes closed. However, Harry knew if she wanted to Nym could tweak her ears' sensitivity to hear them. Hermione looked back at Harry and nodded her head towards Nym.

Harry just shrugged. "I don't know. We're not thinking about that at the moment."

"Sure… It's always something with you, huh, Harry?"

"Yep."

* * *

The next two days spent with the Weasleys and Grangers were some of the best times for Harry, and certainly for everyone as of late. Hermione was completely okay with the House-Elves until Kreacher popped in and addressed her as his friend. She almost didn't realise it was him at first because of his less wrinkly appearance and the uniform. Harry resisted the urge to rub it in as well.

All in all, when Sunday evening rolled around Harry was thankful for the time spent with everyone, but he was itching to start his studies with Andi. Hermione was somewhat jealous because she had to wait until September to go back to Hogwarts. Harry tried to give her some books to read but they quickly discovered that they were charmed to not leave the Manor, further disappointing her. While Harry felt bad, what could he do about it? They house didn't want its property leaving, so he obliged. For once in his life he had possessions and he was going to exercise a little selfishness by keeping the books within the Manor's walls.

Sunday night saw Harry and Nym go to sleep late and wake early the following morning. It was a bad mistake to make for their first day of study and work, respectively, but they had to keep their heated encounters to a minimum while everyone was at the Manor. It didn't exactly stop them from a quickie here or a quickly there, but they felt like they shouldn't spend all their time locked away. That would be rude.

After a quick 'wake up' and shared shower, they were dressed and eating breakfast. Harry praised the elves as blessings because otherwise Nym would be rushing to the Ministry on an empty stomach and he wouldn't get to say goodbye to her properly.

Andi called Harry into the library and sat him down in their impromptu classroom. The next four to six months were either going to go by quickly or be the hardest school year he had ever endured…

 _end of chapter 11_


	12. Chapter 12: First Day Back

A/N: Thanks to everyone that leaves reviews. So, it's been a while since the last update, but I'm back at University now, so it will take longer. This one's a little shorter than usual, and I promise the next one will be twice as long. Enjoy…

 **CHAPTER 12: First Day Back**

Potions… Merlin it's boring. Although, with Andi's guidance, Harry was actually learning something. To have him properly learn, she had him review his textbooks from first year all the way to sixth. And with Snape's book, it helped a lot, not by simply copying the instructions, but by studying it. The experience was actually pretty embarrassing for Harry as he realised he hadn't learned all that much during Hogwarts. Tosser Snape; a few minutes of heartfelt memories wouldn't wash away six years of his bullshit.

The morning progressed fairly fast for student and teacher. Andi was quickly becoming one of his favourites; the top spot would probably be reserved for Remus, but she was a close second. She taught in a way that actually made sense; she answered his questions and didn't become irritated when it finally sunk in for him. To put it bluntly, she was simply what he needed.

As of late, he was noticing his short fuse. He recognised the anger bubbling under the surface and was using everything he had to keep it at bay. In fifth year, he had an excuse for his anger, blaming it on his connection with Tom. Now though, he didn't have that excuse.

On the other hand, Nym was greeted to the shitshow called the 'Auror Department'. The other Aurors: Renshaw, Rollards, Robbard, Tothman, and Seers, were all Juniors. Technically, Nym was as well, but they're training was fast tracked last year and were still fresh-faced rookies. It was obvious who made an effort to show respect and who didn't. The moment she walked through the doors and shouted and 'Aurors!', only Renshaw, Tothman, and Robbard snapped to attention. Rollards and Seers continued to lean against a wall. Internally, Nym was pissing herself, but she knew she couldn't let them get even a whiff of it. She made her way to them first. "Aurors, your colleagues follow procedure, why can't you?"

Rollards pushed off the wall and waved a flaccid salute. Seers just looked at her. "Sup, Tonks. Nice badge." Nym took a deep breath, pulled out her two wands and stunned Seers and Rollards. Gasps and expletives. She quickly turned to see Robbard and Tothman desperately tugging their wands from their holsters. She stunned them, too. Renshaw was speechless. Nym just shrugged, took the unconscious men's wands and gave them the _reviving spell_. They eventually stood in front of her.

"I'm gonna say this once: I. Am. Not. Fucking. Around… We're all that's left. Do you realise how fuckin' sad that is?! It's _my_ job now to get this place back up and running. If you don't want to stay, then piss off! I don't need you and one less ain't gonna mean anything. Got that?!" She may have screamed a little _too_ much, but these assholes obviously needed a firm hand. However, she made sure not to direct her frustration at Nemo. The four men nodded an 'affirmative' but no one made for the door, so Nym handed their wands back. No one attempted to retaliate. Nym pressed on. "Good… Now, first order of business is getting to know you lot. Training arena, now. On the double!" The rookies broke into a sprint at that. Nym followed chuckling. She could get used to giving orders.

What followed was a disaster to say the least. It was fairly obvious that the five rookies hadn't properly finished their training. Hell, even Harry during fifth year could probably take them… all. This was gonna be a long summer. They all seemed to be only focusing on one aspect of a duel: Rollards and Seers focused on power, but exhausted too quickly; Rollards was using shields, and hardly attacked; Robbard's spells were weak but his groupings were close; and Renshaw, like Harry, rolled and dodged, but unlike Harry, couldn't land a finisher. They were all stunned after ten minutes. Nym hung her head low. This was gonna be a _long_ summer. "Alright… Let's not focus on the negative right now. We're gonna work hard and get better, okay?"

Seers seemed the most confident. "Are you kidding me?! We got our asses kicked! We're all fucked!"

Nym blew a stray lock away from her eye and stepped into the arena. All five training dummies advanced and started firing an unending volley of spells. Nym dodged, rolled, produced and conjured shields, fired spells, and within fifteen minutes, had disabled all five dummies. The rookies were dumbstruck. Nym blew the lock away from her eye again before shrinking it. "Don't look so sour. I trained under Alastor Moody, so I got an unfair advantage. But, by the end of the summer, you'll be able to do the same. By the way, I have a… friend who may be able to help train with you. Everyone happy?" There were nods, some begrudging. "Good. Let's go again." Showing off like that took a lot out of her. Thank Merlin for duelling with Harry.

At noon she left the rookies in the cafeteria and met Harry in Kingsley's office. Shack was over joyed to meet them. "Harry, Tonks! Please, sit down. So, how's the first day?"

"Gotta be honest, Shack, it's not going good. They were pushed through too soon."

Kingsley nodded. "I know, I know, but what can we do? Send them back to the Academy? No, that'll solve nothing and only hurt their confidence. They need you… and you, Harry."

Harry looked wary. "I'm not instructing again. I already did that in fifth year."

"My point exactly! Look at what _you_ were able to do with teenagers. Imagine what you could do with Aurors!"

"Look, Kingsley- Minister, I'll only agree to help catch Death Eaters on my terms. One, my studies for NEWTs come first, no question. Two, I'm not gonna be an Auror, so don't count on me for that. Three, I'm only used when needed. You find me a target, I'll take 'em down. And four, once they're all caught, I'm out. I've changed my mind about becoming an Auror… No offence."

Kingsley looked either mad or pissed off, but he had no wiggle room with Harry. He knew it was 'take it or leave it' deal. He sighed. "Agreed… So you want to be an 'asset'? Is that what you want?"

"I don't want to be an Auror, I know that much. Besides, you have Tonks. You don't need me."

Nym squeezed his hand and resisted kissing him. Kingsley paused for a while, obviously not pleased with Harry's strict requirements. "Do you at least have time to meet the Aurors?"

Harry stood and held out his hand to Shack, who shook it. "Of course… Minister."

Because their meeting with Shack was rather short and lunch wasn't over, Harry and Nym ate their Daffy-prepared meal in the training arena. "Harry, I think Shack's none too pleased with you."

"Really?"

"I fully support your reasons, but… Kingsley's our friend."

"He is, but he's also the Minister. This was business, not social. Besides, I've learnt that if you're not direct, people assume you'll do whatever they want. I won't… So, how are they?"

Nym scratched the back of her head. "How to put it…"

She relayed what happened that morning, ending with Harry laughing hysterically. He fooled around producing his _Prongs Patronus_ , letting it run around Nym before vanishing again. She responded by having her _Jack Rabbit_ run under his feet, tripping him up. He then decided to practice his accuracy, firing off spells at the five dummies while simultaneously dodging theirs.

After twenty minutes, the rookies re-entered the arena to see the 'Boy-Who-Lived' destroying the last dummy. Nym was clapping and Harry gave her an exaggerated bow. They both turned to see the arrivals. "Ah, you're here. Good. Come on, I won't bite." The obviously older Aurors approached the barely eighteen-year-old. "Hello. I'm Harry. Nice to meet you. Tonks has told me a lot in a short time… So, shall we?"

The question was met with confusion. Nemo was the first to respond. "Head Auror Tonk-"

"Just Tonks is fine."

"Right, uh… Tonks, is this your 'friend' who's gonna be training with us?"

Harry jumped in. "Ah, yes, but I won't be here all the time. I'll try to come at noon to help, but I'm currently studying for my NEWTs." Seers laughed his ass off at that. Harry looked to Nym for approval, she shrugged. "Is something funny, Auror?"

"It's Auror _Seers_ , civilian. And I think it's hilarious that we're going to be taught by someone who hasn't even graduated yet."

"Do you want a demonstration, then?"

Nym didn't really want to watch Harry mop the floor with Seers, but she also did. She didn't interfere. The others knew it was a bad idea, too, but they weren't gonna correct Seers' royal fuck up.

Harry stood the training dummies down and motioned for Seers to enter the arena. He did so smugly. Nym guessed he thought she was lucky when she stunned him this morning. He drew his wand and entered an opening stance. Harry just stood there with his hands in his pockets. Seers was confused but didn't let his guard down. "What are you doing?"

Harry looked at him coolly. "Waiting for you. I'm ready."

Seers wasted no time and launched a _cutting curse_ , which Harry dodged. Seers fired three in succession and Harry dodged and rolled. Seers became enraged and fired a string of curses, but Harry emitted his aura and batted them back, forcing Seers to throw up shields but they were too weak, and the rebounded curses almost hit him. Harry pushed his aura to his right hand, whipping it in a clockwise motion which connected to Seers' wand. Harry whipped it back, caught the wand and fired a _stunner_ that hit its owner squarely in the chest. Seers went down with a loud thud. The other Aurors were once again speechless and Nym started clapping and cheering. However, this time Harry didn't bow to her, instead walking over and reviving his opponent. "You'll see I didn't find any of that hilarious."

Harry held out the wand and Seers snatched it from him. Nym thought that being knocked down two or three times today would temper his ego, or it'd just make him act out even more. She hoped it'd be the former. Harry turned to face the others but kept Seers in his field of vision. "Now, I'm not fucking around. The Minister wants me to help Tonks train you lot and I've… agreed to do so. I'll do the best I can, and you won't let Tonks down. Now, first of all, I suggest you buy a second wand. It baffles me that Aurors aren't taught to dual wield. It may involve a lot more concentration, but I believe it'll mean the difference of you going to Saint Mungo's and the cemetery."

Nemo held up a hand. Harry nodded for her to speak. "But, Mister Potter, no one uses _two_ wands."

Harry unholstered his phoenix brothers. "I do. Tonks does now, as well." To prove his claim, she showed them her two wands. "Look, I'll go see Ollivander and let him you'll all be seeing him soon and that you're second wand is on me. Call it a 'government expense'… Well, now I have to go learn about year seven potions. See ya." Harry waved awkwardly before leaving.

Nym shook her head and tried to regain focus. "Alright, on me. Because Harry has to study he won't always be here. Nevertheless, when he _is_ here, watch him closely. I swear to Merlin you'll learn something just by watching. You'll learn even more when he teaches… Now, let's go again! You ain't leaving until _you_ disable the dummy!"

They ran into the arena and the dummies started attacking again. It was gonna be a very long summer.

* * *

After leaving Ollivander's shop Harry entered Eeylops Owl Emporium. He had no intention of replacing Hedwig, but he did need an owl to deliver mail. He approached the front counter and spoke to the manager. "Hello, sir, how can I be of service?"

"I need to buy an owl."

The manager motioned to the room. "Have a look, we'll find you the right one."

Harry settled his eyes on a tree branch. It had two Screech owls resting on top of it: one black and grey, the other orangey-brown and white.

* * *

Nym decided to treat herself for a hard day's work and bought that Firebolt that Harry had offered. The broom's tip now had an assortment of strings and ribbons tied to it, mimicking her old Comet 260.

She arrived later that afternoon at the Manor sore and tired. The soreness came from all the rolling and dodging without having stretched first. The tiredness came from being stuck in that arena all day. The rookies were worse than her. None disabled their dummy, so she eventually called it a day and tried to be positive on the way out.

She found Harry out back in the owlery, which sat on top of the stables. Marley had repaired both structures, making both more comfortable and 'homely'. Climbing the short stairs, she started to hear hooting. What she found surprised her. "Hello. What's this?"

Harry turned around holding a box of 'Eeylops Premium Owl Treats'—of course they were the best—and two hooting owls. "Hey. Come take a look."

Nym moved closer. "Wow. They're beautiful."

"The manager said they were a pair and would only be sold as one. I don't know if he was telling me the truth or if he just wanted the sale." Gesturing to the black one. "Either way, this one is a boy and yours. His name is 'Leo'. And this one is a girl. Her name's 'Lyra'. She's… for the House."

Nym knew he never wanted another owl or wanted to replace dear Hedwig, but he still needed letters or mail delivered. She reached out and patted her new owl and then the other. They responded to her touch.

Harry handed her the box. "I think they like you. That's a good sign."

She took the box and fed the owls a couple of treats each. She then unshrunk her new Firebolt and grinned at it. "Look! I decided I deserved it after today. Sweet, huh? My own Firebolt. Thank youuuu, Sirius and the Black vaults! Oh, and thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled. "You wanna fly?"

"Yep!" She mounted the broom and bolted out of the owlry. Harry ran to the secret room and retrieved his own Firebolt. After the Weasley-Granger visit they stored their Nimbus brooms in the equipment shed, but he kept his Firebolt inside.

Harry joined her in the sky and raced alongside her as she laughed away in pure joy. They stayed up there until Andi yelled out that 'dinner's ready!', which they then proceeded to land and wash up. Thing was that Harry led her downstairs to the Turkish Bath instead of the bathroom. "Harry, what are you doing? Mum said dinner's ready. You know me and food."

"I know, I know. Just come with me first."

"Why? We can swim later."

"No, you're winding down first, then food. You've had a long, stressful day. Come on, I was there for an hour and even _I_ wanted to rip my hair out."

"You're not thinking of cutting it again, are you?"

"No."

"Good… Alright, I guess a quick dip can't hurt."

Harry proceeded to pamper Nym, working her knots and loosening her sore spots. Kreacher quickly popped down with towels and fresh clothes and announcing to Harry that 'everything is ready'. Her interest was peaked when Harry winked at him and Kreacher popped out with their laundry.

After feeling fresh and relaxed, Harry took her hand and led her into the conservatory where a small table set for two was surrounded an army of candles. "Uh, Harry, what's going on?"

"Well… we're on a date."

"We are?"

"We _are_ dating, right? It'll be a little awkward if we aren't… considering what we've…"

Nym lightly slapped the back of his head. "Of course we're dating, silly. I just didn't know we were going _on_ a date… Where's mum?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Um, she gave us the house for the night."

Nym cocked an eyebrow. "Ooooh… Right."

"She makes the best wingman."

Nym scoffed before Harry held out a chair for her. She thanked him before he took the other seat. Winky came in and poured them a deep red wine. "Howses the wine, Master Harry, Mistress Nymmie?"

Harry took a sip. "To be honest, Winky, I have no idea."

Nym swirled it around, sniffed it, then downed the whole glass. She then licked her lips. "Mmm. It's delicious, Winky. Excellent choice."

Winky bounced up and down. "I choses it from the cellar like youses said, Master Harry."

"Thanks, Winky. You guys are the best."

Winky bounced again, then refilled their glasses and departed.

"Harry, I didn't know there was a wine cellar?"

"Kreacher built it after our trip to Gringotts the other day. I saw some bottle crates and had them sent here. The whole room's full and there's still a lot left over. I sent the rest back."

"But where is the cellar?"

"It's downstairs. You enter through a door under the staircase. I didn't let you see it in case you caught on."

"Heh. How long have you been planning this?"

"Just a day or two."

"Fuck me, I'm lucky."

"Is that a request?"

"Hush… Later, after dinner."

"No dessert?"

"After dessert."

Kreacher then popped in hovering a silver serving tray. With every course Nym got excited and lick her lips in anticipation. Harry was rather stuffed after the third course, but she was still hungry for more. It ended up with the sixth courses: dessert, which Daffy brought in herself. She joked that it was a course for each House they had Lordship of, which equalled six. The thought made Harry recollect Hermione's questioning if Nym would be the woman to have those six kids. He really didn't want to be thinking of that on their first date no matter how far past they were from that.

As soon as they were finished Nym was on Harry in a flash, her lips devouring his. They slowly and lazily made their way upstairs, losing clothes along the way. Good thing Andi opted out of staying there tonight, it'd be too awkward if she stumbled upon them. Kreacher and Winky popped in to grab their discarded clothes once the coast was clear.

Their sleep didn't come until the early morning when their energy had finally drained, and Harry had wrapped his arms around her from behind. Sleep was deep and peaceful.

 _end of chapter 12_


	13. Chapter 13: Serpents and Secrets

A/N: Thanks to everyone that leaves reviews. I promised a long chapter, and it's certainly the longest I've written so far! There's gonna be some time jumps in this one, so I hope it all makes sense and you're all able to follow along. Also, I'm gonna do something that will people will either hate or not. You'll know what it is, so I won't ruin it here. Enjoy…

 **CHAPTER 13: Serpents and Secrets**

Friday: the best day of the week. For Harry, it was Defence Against the Dark Arts and the next two days free to spend with Nym. For her, it was the end of a gruelling week of training the Rookies and the euphoric feeling of two whole days with her man. After Monday's candlelight date they hadn't had much of an opportunity to go on a second. Andi laid on the hammer to Harry forbidding any late nights out during the school week. It made him feel eleven again. On the other hand, Nym would return utterly exhausted. Harry would take her downstairs and relax her, then she'd eat a little dinner before crashing in the bed. Harry would return to the sitting room with Andi and read his Tomes for a few hours before turning in. Because of Nym's frequent nightly fatigue their recent physical interactions had been put on hold, which didn't exactly disappoint Harry as he was occupied with burying himself in the House Tomes, and he still got to sleep in very close proximity to her.

Another thing that took a hit was their private training. Because Harry was allowed to visit Nym at lunch that's when they'd practice shortly before the Rookies returned. They'd then split up to focus on helping them. Seers had cooled a lot since Monday. His numerous ass whippings served to bring his ego down and allow Nym's and Harry's teachings to sink in. They were, after all, on the same side. The Rookies' progress as a whole was good. Nemo was turning into a good underling for Nym. The slightly younger Auror was respectful, attentive, and followed orders. She was entirely an ass-kisser, but you wouldn't be judged if you saw it that way. She kind of was, after all, but it was more of a teacher's pet than a ladder climber. The woman just seemed to want to be helpful.

Meanwhile, for Harry, the first week turned into revision week as Andi took him through a guided tour of Years 1-6, relearning the basics and perfecting them. For some subjects, like Charms and Defence, it was easy. For Potions and Herbology, not so much. Both student and teacher realised that they'd be his hardest subjects by far, but under Andi, Harry was making a good start.

Because Harry was so proficient in Defence, Andi had given Harry the afternoon off. He spent the remaining hours before Nym's arrival reading through a most interesting chapter in the Slytherin Tome. Salazar had noted the creation of his Basilisk. While not his discovery—that belonged to Herpo the Foul—he had recorded the process. While rather simple: hatch a Chicken egg under a Toad, he hypothesized that particular types used would enable a different result. Salazar's suggestion was a Black Swan's egg and an Albino Frog. It seemed, though, that he never tested or confirmed his hypothesis.

For Harry, it was a proposition that didn't sit entirely well with him. On one hand, he'd fought a Basilisk and knew first hand how dangerous they were. On the other, Salazar's notes seemed like it would be an interesting experiment with no hints of dark intent. Plus, reading this particular Tome was very enlightening for Harry as he saw a kindred spirit in his Slytherin ancestor: someone misunderstood, accused of being dark, and destroyed by the public. They were very alike.

After much deliberation, Harry left the Manor for two pet stores: one in Muggle London and the other in Diagon Alley. He purposely split the journey just in case someone happened to put two and two together and realise what he was going to do. Basilisks were XXXXX Creatures, otherwise known as 'Wizard Killers'.

Harry returned to his secret room to set up the experiment, placing the Albino Frog on top of the Black Swan egg in a small boxed area and applied a mild _warming charm_. He worried about daily feeding and cleaning the box without arousing suspicion. So, he called Kreacher, who popped in and bowed. "Master Harry called?"

"Yes, Kreacher… I was wandering if you could keep a secret?"

Said House-Elf had a momentary look of shock before relaxing and nodding. "If Master wishes, Kreacher do."

Harry revealed his experiment which elicited a gasp from the old Elf in recognition. "M-master making foul creature?!"

Harry shook his head. "I'm testing an experiment made by Salazar Slytherin himself… Call it a 'proof of concept'."

It was a few moments before Kreacher nodded in reply. Harry motioned to the experiment. "Could you feed the Frog and clean any mess every day? It says that it'll take about ninety days to hatch. Boy, that's a while… Can you handle it, Kreacher? I know you're very busy, but I can't trust anyone else with this."

The Elf bowed. "It will be done, Master Harry."

"Thanks. Oh, and top secret. No one finds out. Understand?" Harry was really apprehensive that someone, even Nym would find out and rightly flip the fuck out.

"No one will know." Kreacher popped away. Harry left the secret room and went looking for Andi.

He found her making a potion in the library's mock classroom. She smiled as he entered the room. "Hello, dear. Where have you been?"

Harry took a seat and watched her chop, crush, add, and stir the cauldron. "Oh, just out."

Andi squinted a little before continuing with the potion. "Okay. I'm just making some Blood-Replenishing Potion. Doesn't hurt to keep it stocked."

"With me around, it'll probably be a good idea… Andi, can I ask you about my grandparents?"

The question, while not entirely surprising, was out of the blue. "Of course you can. May I ask why?"

"Well, it's just no one's ever told me about them, even Sirius aside from the fact that he ran away from home and stayed here with them."

She remembered that well. It wasn't that long before she did the same thing. "Hmm… Well, your grandmother was our great-aunt, but she really wasn't _that_ old. Sirius, Regulus, Narcissa, even B-Bella, we all loved seeing her. It's probably the only thing we agreed on… I looked up to her, though. She was the quintessential Black woman and yet, completely not. She married a Potter, after all." Andi grinned at Harry, who returned it. "I loved spending time with her as a child, however…"

"That didn't happen when you were cast out."

Andi shook her head. "No, it didn't. It's not because I wasn't allowed to see them, or they didn't offer because they did. Sirius was living with them at that point and they told Ted and I that we were always welcomed… I just couldn't. And then they died…"

"What about Charlus?"

A smile returned to Andi's face. "Oh, your father was his little replica. A jokester. A superb flier and duellist… I-I'm sorry, Harry, I don't know what else to tell you. They were kind and gentle, but fiercely loyal and selfless. You're exactly like them."

"I wish I knew them."

Andi patted his shoulder. "I know."

Harry nodded before briefly hugging his 'aunt'. "Thanks, Andi." He left her to the bubbling potion, returning to his secret room. He had the means to finally meet his family.

* * *

Harry stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. He wanted to be away from everyone for this. With the Resurrection Stone firmly in his hand he closed his eyes, thought of who he wanted, then opened his eyes again. There, right in front of him were two people he recognised but not completely. Like Ted Tonks, they didn't quite appear to be from _this_ world. The image of a Potter and Black standing, hand in hand, was not new to him, but seeing his grandparents hitched his breath. The woman, Dorea, gave him a puzzled look. "James…? No… Harry. Oh, my dear boy, look how big you are." She reached out—and to her immense surprise—she touched his cheek. While incredibly happy in the moment, it turned sour upon the realisation of how they were here. "Harry, we can't stay. It's not natural."

"But I wanted to meet you. I wanted you to meet me."

Charlus, who really did look like Harry and James, had stepped forward and placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "We know, Harry. We've wanted to meet you even before you were born, but that was not meant to me."

At Harry's deflation, Dorea lifted his chin. "That doesn't mean we can't stay for a little while. We do want to meet our grandson, after all." At that Harry smiled and spent the next few hours with his grandparents. They talked about everything and anything. They were beyond joy that Harry was Lord Potter and was now settled into the Family's Home, but were extremely surprised by his Lordships of Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gaunt, and Black. He explained what happened at the ancestry test and bequeathing the Black Lordship to Nym. After hearing about Andi's daughter, Dorea was pleased with Harry's partner. They then explained that none of the Potters had ever thought about ancestry tests since they knew their history and the Goblins never brought up the other Lordships or Vaults. Because of Harry's unique familial ignorance, he was the first to need a test. This little development both shocked and pleased Harry. He was incredibly attentive with his grandparents and they were with him. He learnt more about his family than ever before.

When it was finally time to leave, all were reluctant. Harry hugged his grandmother for a particularly long time and she reciprocated. He couldn't figure out why he was so clingy, especially to a woman he just met. He assumed it was just because she was his grandmother. When they were all ready, Harry was once again held the Stone firmly and watched as the couple faded away. Sadness replaced his joy for a moment until he reminded himself that they were at peace and would be waiting for him. However, he had no intention to make that sooner rather than later.

* * *

The weekend was peacefully slow, much like the Lord and Lady that occupied the Manor. Their time was spent either flying, reading in the conservatory—now their space—, or in bed. Any and all business would wait until Monday. However, Sunday evening saw Harry receive a curious letter from Nym's aunt – Narcissa Malfoy. He was in the owlery checking-in on Leo and Lyra. While he never wanted her to replace Hedwig it didn't mean he would forget about her. Animals were always easier to be around for Harry because they had no preconceived ideas about him.

It was in the middle of stroking Lyra's head and feeding Leo a treat when they were joined by a third owl. It was snowy white, but interestingly, it had green flecks on the wings. The other two didn't seem all that affronted by the newcomer, so Harry took the letter and fed it a treat as well. Harry turned the envelope over and saw the sender. He quickly removed his Yew and scanned for charms or hexes, but it was completely clean. He turned to the white and green owl. "Are you waiting for a reply?" Said owl nodded and hooted. Harry looked to the owlery's entrance, not wanting either Tonks to walk in while he had a letter from their sister and aunt, respectively.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I understand If you want to destroy this letter without reading further, but please, do not give in to any base instinct. Not yet._

 _I would like to meet with you—just you and myself—to talk. I've heard a rumour and would like clarification. No doubt you know how rumours are._

 _Please send a reply with Dru (my owl). If not, I'll leave you in peace._

 _Yours in confidence,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy._

The words were fluid and eloquent. The letter was short and precise. It also seemed too nice, like she was placating on purpose and trying to act sweet. Harry didn't know what to do and was lost in thought. It was when he felt a beak nib at his hair, he saw Dru becoming bored. "Sorry… Give me a second." Harry raced into the study and quickly wrote a reply.

 _Mrs. Malfoy,_

 _While I am surprised by your request, I will grant it._

 _Meet me at 12 Grimmauld Place tomorrow at noon. The fidelius is broken at the moment but trust I will know if anyone comes with you._

 _H.P._

He quickly attached the letter to Dru's leg and gave him another treat. The owl chirped to the other owls and departed. He too departed and tried to remain his usual self to Nym and Andi. Inside though, he was wetting himself a little. He hadn't forgotten how Draco's mum lied to Tom about him being dead. He owed her for that but hoped she wouldn't ask or force something horrible in return. She was married to Lucius, after all.

* * *

The first half of Monday was… boring, but educational. Potions was moving along fine, and with Andi teaching him, he was actually becoming somewhat proficient at it. He didn't have the drive or natural ability to become a Master at it, but he figured he could at least pass the NEWT.

Before Nym left that morning, Harry mentioned that he wouldn't be able to help her train the Rookies. She pouted, and he tried to cheer her up, but she left in a foul mood. He cringed at the thought of her entering the Auror offices but maybe a little hard-ass boss would do them some good once in a while.

At lunch, Harry told Andi that he needed to go to Diagon Alley for new broom servicing kit. She left as well, checking in on her home. Harry sent Kreacher to Grimmuald and make sure the place was empty and undisturbed. The elf returned shortly later giving Harry the all clear. He braced himself for his imminent meeting with a woman he had virtually no contact with before, as well as being a _very_ close relative to two important women in his life, and unfortunately being the mother of his school nemesis.

He exited Grimmauld's kitchen fireplace and was escorted by Kreacher to the library, where a very graceful and elegant woman sat on a sofa. She rose upon meeting his perfect-green eyes. Harry had never seen the woman appear so nervous. In fact, she was always anything _but_ that. Harry nodded to the elf. "Thank you, Kreacher." Said elf popped away.

Narcissa held out her hand. While her demeanour may appear confident, her voice was not. "H-hello, Mister Potter."

Harry shook her hand. "Harry, Missus Malfoy."

She smiled softly. "Please, Narcissa."

Harry nodded, and they sat down on opposite sides of the sofa. Both were slightly turned inwards so that they could face the other. "So, what did you want to talk about."

Narcissa tapped her knee a few times. Harry figured it was a tick. "I heard that you are the new Lord Black."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Where did you hear that?"

"So, it's true." Narcissa's words weren't dripping in venom, merely a fact. "A friend works in the processing of Contracts & Formal Documents."

"Well, yes and no."

"I don't understand."

"I _was_ Lord Black… I gave it away."

Narcissa looked like she had been petrified. Her mouth hung open and she was completely still. "G-gave it away…?" Realisation soon came to her. "Gave it AWAY?!"

Harry was not shaken, however. He stayed completely relaxed. "Yes. I made Nymphadora Tonks the Head of House. She's Lady Black, now."

"Tonks? Andi's girl?"

Harry smiled. "Yes… Still, doesn't help having five left." He mumbled that last part, but Narcissa still heard it.

She once again had the mouth-open-petrified look. "Five Lordships…? Merlin… I thought you just had two… May I ask what they are?"

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Uh, well, there's Potter, Peverell… Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Gaunt."

Narcissa took a while to process that, ending with only one word. "Oh."

Harry smiled. "Now, Missus Mal-Narcissa, why do you want to know this?"

"Well, I want to know what will happen to my son and husband. No one will tell me. Since I thought _you're_ Head of House you could find out."

"Oh. Nym's kept me up on most things…. Um, Lucius and Draco will be tried. They'll no doubt be found guilty and sent to Azkaban." Narcissa started weeping at hearing that. Even though she did know it would happen, it didn't make it any easier to hear. Harry thought it best to carry on. "Lucius will be sent to the maximum-security wing."

Narcissa stifled her tears. "Of course. But Draco?"

"Uh, I'm not sure."

Narcissa's eyes hardened. "Harry, please, can't you speak to the Minister? He's a friend of yours, isn't he?"

"…Yes."

"Please, ask him to be lenient on Draco. I'm not saying he be given a pardon, I just don't want him to be tormented by Dementors. A low-security wing… Please, Harry, I lied for you."

Harry scratched the back of his head. "For starters, thank you for doing that. I know you didn't do it for me, but still, thanks. Secondly, I might not like Draco, but even I don't think he deserves Dementors for prison guards… I'll talk to Kingsley, but I can't guarantee anything."

Narcissa softened. "Thank you."

Harry gave her a humble nod. "Sure. Is there anything else you want?"

"Such as?"

"Like seeing your sister."

Narcissa was taken back by hearing that. She hadn't even considered that as a possibility. "I… Not now. Not yet."

"How about after I talk to Kingsley?"

It was her turn to give a humble nod. They then parted ways shortly after that with Harry promising to send a letter when they can meet again. He did feel a little dirty for having secret meetings with a woman that would potentially upset both his girlfriend and her mother. And while their 'meetings' weren't scandalous, it still left him feeling dirty.

Harry returned to the Manor and resumed his studies. Andi didn't suspect anything different and they got on with the rest of their day.

* * *

Tuesday saw Harry visit Kingsley in his Ministry office. To say the man was rundown would be a vast understatement. While Harry sympathised at his friend's unwanted responsibilities, he felt entitled to be selfish in his young life. Besides, Harry agreed to the Minister's plea to catch the remaining Death Eaters.

"Harry, come in, take a seat."

"Thanks, Minister."

"You know you don't have to call me that."

Harry smirked. "Yeah, I know."

Kingsley huffed in defeat. "Anyway, what's up?"

"I… Narcissa Malfoy requested to meet with me."

"Really?" Interest peaked.

"Yeah. Besides other things, she wanted to know if I could lessen Lucius and Draco's prison sentences. Now, you know my feelings on the male Malfoys, but she did lie to Voldemort, which saved me from dying a second time… I want to do this for her."

"Why?"

"Besides being family, she's a mother protecting her family." Harry didn't mean to pull on the emotional string, he was just being honest. It must have worked, though, because Kingsley had softened considerably.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Well, they get tried and they _will_ be found guilty. There's no way they're getting out of it this time. However, if Luci cooperated and gave up safehouse locations on his Death Eaters buddies, he can have a cell in the high-security wing with no Dementor presence. I still want him in there for life, but it's something. I thought it'd be fair if Draco served his sentence in the low-security wing. He'll be out in how many years, and then try to get on with life."

Shack leant back and pondered for a good few minutes. Harry didn't interfere or disturb the Minister. "For you, Harry, and considering it goes the way you think, which it will, I see no problem with this."

"Thanks."

"However, it's going to hinge on whether Lucius can and will deliver."

"Trust me, to make the rest of his life easier, he will."

Kingsley clapped his hands. "Good… Ugh, I'm dreading the coming Wizengamot session."

That snapped Harry's attention. "Why?"

"Because I've seen the log. It's gonna be a long day."

Great. The day's finally come. "When does the Wizengamot convene?"

Kingsley stalled for a second. "Friday. Why?" He sounded suspicious of Harry.

Harry tried acting cool and calm. "Oh, just wandering. You know I know nothing of the wizarding world."

"Hm. Alright, well, if that's everything…?"

Harry stood and shook the Minister's hand. "Yeah. Thanks again, Minister."

"Eh, come on, Harry."

Harry just laughed and left for the apparition point. First, he'd need to send a letter to Narcissa; second, he'd have to see if the Ministry sends a letter of their own.

* * *

Sure enough, Wednesday brought a response from Narcissa to meet at Grimmauld Place again on Thursday, and an involuntary summons to Friday's Wizengamot session. Both Harry and Nym received the Ministry's letter. Andi was gushing and at lunch, dragged the pair to Madam Malkin's for the most expensive dress robes there. They had their signets adorned over the left breast. For Harry, they avoided mentioning his other Houses. Malkin was a little miffed as she thought that the Tonks were still ostracised from House Black, but Nym lied, saying that Sirius had brought them back into the family. The old woman seemed to buy it and didn't press. Sadly, their time ran out and work and study forced the trio apart.

At three, Andi allowed Harry time on the Quidditch Pitch. What she didn't know was that he was spending his afternoon free time summoning ancestors, this time it was Salazar himself. Harry watched as an old but proper gentleman stood before him. His white slicked-back hair was reminiscent to the Malfoys, but without the pompousness. The green eyes met another set of green eyes. The summoned man waited for the younger man to speak.

"Salazar Slytherin, I'm Harry Potter, your last descendant. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

Salazar's eyes narrowed. "Potter… Alexander's descendant?"

"Uh, Alexander? I don't know who that is, sir."

"Alexander Peverell, the founder of the House. And what's with this 'sir' nonsense? My name's Salazar, dear boy."

"Sorry, si-Salazar. Was Alexander from your time?"

"Yes, about two hundred years before _those_ three brothers. Damn good man Alexander. He helped the four of us establish Hogwarts."

That was something no one had said before. "Really? Why hasn't anyone said that before, then?"

"Because Alexander wanted to keep his involvement quiet. Humble man, he was… Now, what am I doing here?"

Harry shook his head of the news that _three_ of his ancestors were responsible for Hogwarts. Hermione would have a ball with that little nugget. "I-I just wanted to meet you. I have your Tome. You're really nothing like everyone says."

Salazar looked both hurt and curious. "What do they say about me?"

"That you're one of the darkest wizards ever. I know now that that isn't true."

Salazar pouted. "Damn bastards."

"I… also wanted to ask why you never tested the Basilisk variant you theorised."

Salazar's eye lit up. "Ah! I nearly forgot that entirely… It was due to Godric's sword sliding between my ribs. Bastard literally stabbed me in the back! We were best friends… and that's how he ends it. Coward… and they call Gryffindors brave!"

"Why did he kill you?"

Salazar sat down on the pitch. Harry followed, thinking it strange for a Founder to do so. "After I left Hogwarts-Or better yet, pushed out, I delved into the study of Basilisks and tried to remove their death gaze. Somehow, the other three got word of this and Godric came to see me… And here I am."

"That's terrible."

"Oh, it's not all bad. What's worse is I've been stuck with the bastard for the last thousand years."

They shared a laugh at that. "Great. One of my ancestors killed the other." Harry paused. "I'm not sure how you'll take this, but I've started to put your Basilisk theory to the test."

Salazar's eyes widened. "Really? If it works and you don't die, you must tell me how she is."

"She?"

"All Basilisks are female."

"Oh… Uh, of course, I'll let you know what she's like."

"Marvellous. Not like this, though. My portrait at Hogwarts, come see me there."

"You have a portrait in Hogwarts? I didn't know that."

"We all have a portrait. Are you telling me that you've never seen them? Are they not in the Headmaster's office?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm pretty positive."

Salazar's eyes narrowed. "Hmm… Perhaps… Ah! They're in the Chamber."

"Where in the Chamber? Where the Tome was?"

Salazar nodded. "Precisely. I hid them down there. Petty, I know, but it was a small act of revenge for forcing me out of the school."

"Well, I'll go liberate you all. Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to be hung?"

"We designed them with the purpose that students could come to us far after we were long gone. I say the Common Rooms. That shall do nicely."

"I can make that happen."

Salazar bowed slightly. "Thank you, my boy… We shall speak soon." And with that, Salazar, the wizard everyone said was evil, evaporated from view.

With that done, Harry mounted his Nimbus and took to the skies. Things were going swimmingly lately. No nightmares, no fears of darkness… at the moment. An hour later, Harry was urgently summoned to the Ministry.

"Nym, what is it?" Harry was a little concerned when he entered the Auror Office and saw them all outfitted in combat robes and dragonhide armour.

"Malfoy agreed. We have our first capture." Nym led him to the equipment room. "Rodolphus Lestrange." Harry immediately stripped and applied the protective gear. Normally, Nym would enjoy the sight but occlumency was keeping her focused on what was to come.

"Just Rodolphus?" Harry was hastily throwing on his robes when Nym put a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy. I want you to put on it properly, not quickly."

Harry slowed down. "Sorry… Anyway, just Rodolphus?"

"Apparently. Lucius 'couldn't' be sure, so we're not taking any chances."

"You really want to bring them?"

"No, but then the only ones going would be us. I know they're not ready and I think they know that too, but they need the experience."

"Where will they be? Where are we going?"

"Godric's Hollow. They'll set up a perimeter while we go in… Harry, Malfoy said they're using your parents' cottage."

Harry stopped halfway through pulling the right dragon-hide boot on. He then stared right into her eyes, his aura started leaking out dangerously. "What?"

Nym saw the look and started sweating. She tried her damndest to appear authoritative. "You heard me. Don't give me that look."

He finished pulling the boots on. "I'm going in alone."

"No, we're going in together!"

He was finished. "No, they need you. I want Lestrange."

Nym blocked the door that Harry tried to go through. "You won't be going anywhere unless I say so. Tonight, you follow _my_ orders, Harry."

His bloody temper again. Occlumency had kept it in check, but sometimes it wasn't enough. He cleared his mind and the aura he didn't know was pulsing, retracted. "Okay."

Nym exhaled. "Thank you." She turned, and they re-joined the waiting Rookies. "Alright, here's the plan: Lucius Malfoy has supplied us with intel that Rodolphus Lestrange is hiding in the ruins of the Potter Cottage in Godric's Hollow."

Renshaw and Rollards briefly looked at Harry. The others didn't seem to care. Seers spoke first. "How do we know this is reliable?"

Harry bet Nym to the punch. "It's reliable. However, don't believe for a second that it's only Lestrange there."

Nym nodded. "I agree. You lot will form a perimeter around the Cottage. Harry and I will enter and apprehend any and all Death Eaters. If any exit, stun 'em, bound 'em, and throw a portkey on 'em." Nym gave each Rookie a piece of string. "These will transport them to the Ministry cells." No one said anything, not even a dumb joke or smartass remark. Nym took that as a good sign and took out a longer and thicker piece of rope. Everyone took hold of it and a familiar tug pulled them to their destination.

* * *

Blood. It covered the walls, it covered the floor; a fine mist, everywhere. In the ruins of Godric's Hollow's infamous Cottage, four mangled bodies laid strewn along the once-comfy carpet. The corpses were clad in heavy, torn black robes.

Four bodies, barely breathing, were bound and being portkeyed out. The remaining bodies… were in pieces. In the centre, laid a man struggling against the magically conjured binds. He grunted and hissed in pain with every turn and jerk.

Harry, limping from the far wall, was breathing heavily. There was an inch-wide hole in his left shoulder. The blood was trickling down his Auror-issued robes. His left arm was immobile. Nym fared better physically but was covered in just as much blood. They stood over their bound prey.

The man registered their faces. "Well, fuck me sideways! If it isn't the little half-mudblood cunt! Harry, my boy, how's the family?"

"How's your wife, or your Master? If I remember correctly they're both dead… by our hands."

Rodolphus didn't like the sound of that. "He's not dead. He's _not_ dead! He'll be back again, of course he will!"

Nym kept her wands trained on him. "No, he won't."

"Filthy half-bloods! Don't say another word to me or I'll-" He didn't get to finish that as Harry summoned his aura and engulfed him in green flames. A chorus of screams and wailing was extinguished once his flesh was a charred, crisp black.

To say that Nym was caught off guard would be an understatement. "Fuck, Harry! What did you do?! Why'd you do that?!"

He looked at his unmoving arm, then to her. "I'm not sending them to Azkhaban. I won't."

"Harry…"

"I'm not dark, Nym, but these ones don't deserve to live. I know it's hypocritical and I know I'm going against the law and I know it's wrong, but I don't want to fight another war." Without another word, Harry limped out of his parents' ruined home. Nym threw her last portkey onto the smoking remains and followed.

Outside, the Rookies had a few scrapes and bruises. Definitely nothing like their mentors. They had worked together to apprehend a pair of fleeing Death Eaters.

Renshaw ran to help him walk straight. "Harry! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Harry didn't want the help, but he was glad to have Nemo's shoulder to lean on.

"What happened?"

Harry cracked a grin. "Oh, you know. The usual."

Nym was relieved to see her Rookies alive. "Everyone alive?! Good. We're done here. Let's go!" And with that, everyone took hold of the thicker piece of rope and were portkeyed out of the famed Godric's Hollow.

* * *

Nym sat on the end of his Saint Mungo's bed. Harry didn't really need to be there, but the staff wanted to at least wait until the hole in his shoulder was closed before releasing him. However, they were accommodating and placed Harry in a private room. She was both worried and troubled by what he said. After several silent minutes, she finally looked at him. "You need to explain yourself."

"I already did."

"No. You need to tell me _why_ you executed a hostage. He was caught. He would've been in Azkaban by Monday."

"And then he'd be out once again. And once again, we'd have to catch him. And we'd be right back here. It's a cycle I stopped."

"That's not a reason. You murdered an unarmed man."

"He would have done the same."

Nym had heard enough and punched him square in the face so hard that she actually managed to split his bottom lip. "You sound just like them!"

The surprise was more than shocking. Harry genuinely didn't expect her to punch him. A slap, maybe, but not a punch.

"I've tried and tried, Harry, but you won't try. I want to be there for you, but you're pushing me away!"

Harry launched off the bed. "Pushing you away?! I'm doing this so we don't go through another fuckin' war! I want to wake up and not fear for my life!"

"What you did is exactly what you're afraid of. You told me you're not dark… That's not what I'm seeing."

Harry's eyes flared. "What did you say?"

Nym stood her ground as Harry approached her. "You don't scare me."

Harry paused. His eyes turned from fury to hurt. "I never thought I did."

"You've never scared me until tonight."

"Nym, I would never hurt you."

"I know… But I can't let you continue this."

"I'm doing this for us."

"Don't use me as an excuse! I'm more than capable. I'm Head Auror, or doesn't that mean anything?"

"You're right, it does."

"You may not care about you, but _I_ do. Merlin's balls, Harry, what's happening to you?!"

"Nym-"

"No! Right now, I don't want to see you!" Her wands were out and pulsing with red sparks. "Don't expect to be sleeping in my bed!" She used her wands to blow the bedding across the room. "Don't even come home!"

With her gone, Harry had certainly never felt more alone.

It wasn't soon after that he was released. Harry was too tired and too drained to even attempt the trip to the Manor, so he apparated to Grimmauld Place. Stumbling into the library, he collapsed onto the couch, the same couch he met Narcissa earlier in the week. Harry experienced the first truly awful nightmare in a while.

* * *

A familiar sea of crimson. Bodies and organs drifted with the current. Ahead, the waves brought the body of the one he loved most. He hadn't admitted it to anyone or even himself, but the closer she came to him, the more he realised it. But now she was dead, and he had killed her.

More nightmares and less sleep followed.

* * *

The next day, midday to be precise, saw Narcissa walk into a sight she was totally unprepared for: Harry Potter sprawled on the couch and covered in blood. "Oh Merlin!"

She thought he had been murdered until he stirred and mumbled something.

"Nym? Nym, is that you?"

"Uh, no, Harry. It's me, Narcissa."

"What?" Harry fumbled for his glasses. He looked like a complete wreck. Once the spectacles were on he was confused and annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Thursday. We agreed to meet again at twelve. It's twelve o'clock."

"Oh."

"Are you okay? You're covered in blood."

"I'm fine. Had a raid last night, courtesy of your husband."

"Oh. And sleeping on the couch?"

"Nym and I had a fight… Why am I telling you this?"

Harry sat up and stretched. Bones in his upper torso cracked and popped. Narcissa sat down on the couch. "Maybe it's because I won't judge you. Lucius found himself in this predicament often."

Harry scoffed. "Really? Somehow I don't find that believable."

"Oh, there's nothing a man can do when the woman kicks him out of the bed. So, what did you do that made my niece mad at you."

"I killed Rodolphus Lestrange."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed. "Was it in self-defence?"

"No."

"Was it to protect her?"

"No."

"So, you just killed him?"

"Yes."

"Oh. No wonder you're here."

"I know. I just felt… I wanted to do it."

"I'm sure that didn't sit well with her."

Harry sunk his head into his hands. "Why am I telling you this?"

"Normally, I would tell you not to, but I can see that if you don't, you'll break."

"Anyway. Kingsley agreed to my proposition about your family. Obviously, Lucius did as well."

"Thank you."

Harry nodded and stretched once more. He walked over to the nearest window and looked out. "Do you want to see Andi? Are you ready for that?"

"I… I'm not ready, but yes, I want to see her."

Harry turned and nodded. "Kreacher."

A soft pop and the aforementioned house-elf was standing before Harry. "Master called for Kreacher?"

"Yes. Could you bring Andi here, please?"

Kreacher bowed before popping out of the room. He returned shortly with the elder sister. She took one look at Harry's appearance and nearly had a heart attack. She rushed to his side and wrapped him a rib-crushing embrace. "Harry!" She parted and started checking over him, making sure he wasn't injured. He was covered in blood from head to toe. "Dora told me what happened. Are you alright? How's your shoulder?"

"I'm fine, I promise. That's not why you're here."

"Why didn't you come home? Dora wouldn't tell me that."

"Let's leave that for a second." Harry motioned to the third person in the room, the one Andi hadn't noticed yet. She turned and saw the girl she knew since childhood. "Cissy?"

"Hello, Andi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Harry wouldn't let me leave without seeing you."

Andi looked at Harry then back at her sister. "I ask you again: what are you doing here?"

Harry jumped in, sensing the building tension. "That raid last night only happened because of Narcissa. She proposed that Lucius give up Death Eater safehouses for no Dementor presence on his cell and having Draco placed in a low security wing… Andi, she's family."

"We're not family. I was disowned."

Narcissa stepped forward. "Andi, can't we move past that? You're my sister."

"Bellatrix was your sister. I'm the just someone who looks like her."

Harry placed a hand on Andi's shoulder. "Don't throw this away. I've messed up more than enough times to know that it's not good to be alone. Please. For me?"

Andi looked at him then her sister again. She closed the gap and slowly wrapped her arms around her younger sister. Both were in tears soon after. Harry left the room and apparated home.

Finding Nym in the conservatory, curled on their couch was a welcoming sight. Not to her, though. She glared daggers at him. "What are you doing back?"

Harry sighed. He wrongly thought that time would have fixed it. "I'm here to apologise. I used you to find them. I wanted them dead because I thought it would make our lives better. I was wrong. I realise that that made me just like them. I'm sorry." By the point Harry had fallen to his knees in front of her. It wasn't for dramatic effect, just simply because he wanted to be close to her. "I promise I won't do it again. I won't kill anyone ever again."

"That's a stupid thing to say. What if you were in a position where you had to kill someone to save someone else or if you had no other choice? But I get what you mean."

"Can I come home?"

Nym kissed him lightly and nodded. "The bed's too big for one."

"This is my home. You know that, right?"

"You could never kick me out."

Harry kissed again. "I had a nightmare again."

"Same."

"There's someone I want you to meet."

"It's not a stray, is it?"

Harry said nothing, just apparating them back to Grimmauld Place. They walked into the library and say the two sisters on the couch, laughing.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Nymphadora, language!"

"Mum, what's going on?"

Andi and Narcissa walked over to the younger couple. The younger sister took in her niece. Nym had reverted to her natural form: long, black curly hair, and looking like a Black.

"Wow. Andi, she's gorgeous."

Nym was a weirded out. "Uh…"

Narcissa stepped forward and hugged her niece. It wasn't returned. "I don't believe we've ever met. I'm Narcissa-"

"-Malfoy. I know who you are."

"I'm your aunt."

"What a family we are."

Andi lightly clapped her hands. "Why don't we sit down?" She and Narcissa sat one couch, Harry and Nym sat on the adjacent one.

Nym looked at Harry pensively. "You knew about this?"

"I… kinda set it up."

"The intel Lucius gave us… it was because of this, wasn't it?"

"Guilty."

Narcissa watched the young couple with interest. Her opinion of the Boy-Who-Lived came from her horrible husband and son, which influenced her interaction with the boy during that day in Diagon Alley. Here, in this setting, he was very different. She was glad she lied to Voldemort, besides the obvious reason of protecting Draco.

Andi watched with amusement. She had expected them to fight sooner or later, all couples do. How they worked through it would determine if they would last. Her daughter being here was at least evidence that they would. Still, they were equally stubborn and hard-headed, but she knew Harry would always cave to Dora. "Please, children, that's enough."

Both looked at her with scorn, but she merely laughed. They said in unison, 'We're not children!', then looked at each other in puzzlement as they had re-enacted something the twins would do.

Narcissa laughed as well. "Now, now, none of that."

Nym blew a black lock out of her eye and snapped her hair to a shorter lavender. "Anyway. What's all this?"

Andi looked to Narcissa and nodded. The younger sister felt a wave of anxiety come on. "Well… I haven't told you this, Harry, but I would like to come back to the family. Officially. I know you're the Head of House, Nympha-"

"-Don't call me that!"

"But it is your name."

"I don't care. I hate it, it's the worst."

Narcissa cocked a brow. "You think we liked our names?"

Nym's brow furred. "Hm. Still…"

"Well then, what is an appropriate name to call you?"

"You can call me Tonks."

"Very well. However, Lady Black, I request to be recognised as a Black once more."

Nym thought and thought. She was trying to work out why this woman, whom she has never really met before, would want to be a Black again. Sure, the Malfoy name was forever tarnished, and she might be looking to save face. Finally, she looked at her aunt. "Why?"

"Lucius is Azkaban for life. Draco will inherit the Lordship once he is released. I am no longer needed in that House."

"Hmm… Fine, but you are to formally divorce from Lucius and everything associated with the Malfoy name: the Manor, the accounts, everything. Obviously, your son is still your son. You will live in a house _I_ give you. You will receive accounts _I_ give you. And if I ever suspect you of aiding a Dark Wizard or participating in anything illegal, _I_ will cast you out so far that you will be a memory to this family."

Harry watched Nym intently as she gave her aunt her terms and conditions. He was bucking to call her out on her use of power she now wielded as Lady of the House but thought it wise to not do that.

Narcissa deserved an award for her acting. She was cool, calm, and collected. Inside, though, she was pissing herself. However, she managed a stiff nod of understanding and waited for her niece to execute her reintegration into the family.

Nym did it and felt reluctantly pleased. She was happy that her mum had her remaining sister back, but she was still apprehensive of the woman. "Alright, is there a particular place you would like to live, except here?"

Cissy was actually surprised. After hearing her niece tell her how little control of her life she would now have, she was genuinely surprised by the question. Perhaps it was just a territory thing, like a dog spraying on a bush to let you know it was his. "I don't know."

Andi cut in. "Why not with us?"

The three witches looked to Harry, who thought it was nice to know that they considered the Manor his. Technically, it was, but he thought of it as 'ours'. He nodded.

Nym turned back to her aunt. "Fine. Your account, is it joined with Malfoy's?"

"No, I have my own, and a joint vault."

"I trust you can handle that with Gringotts?"

"Of course."

Nym looked at the woman, her aunt, for a few silent moments. "Then I'm going home." She then apparated out of Grimmauld Place.

Harry shrugged his shoulders at the two sisters, who were looking at him. "You might want to stay here. I need to make up to an angry metamorph." He too apparated out of the house.

Andi and Cissy did stay there, for the entire day, in fact, only returning at night when the coast was clear. They poured over the missing chunk of their lives while separated. They shared stories. They even mourned Bellatrix briefly.

* * *

Harry spent the day doing whatever Nym wanted him to do. Library, Sitting Room, Bedroom, Hallways, Stairs, Study, Kitchen briefly before Daffy exercised control and kicked them out, the Basement, and finally in the Turkish Bath. It was a very tiring day and Harry was lucky he didn't pass out and drown in the water.

"Harry?"

"Hmm."

"You can't kill another unarmed person. Got it?"

"I won't."

Nym craned his neck, bringing his face closer to hers. "I'm not doing this because it's right, I'm doing this to keep your soul whole. I know what will happen if you continue this, Harry. You'll become what you fear."

"Dark."

"I won't let that happen."

Harry nodded softly. "That's why I love you." He had been exhausted, and a severe lack of sleep made his state worse. He drifted off, still in Nym's arms.

When he woke, they were in their bed, soft and snug. He had no idea how he got there but imagined Kreacher or Winky had a hand in it. He tried getting out of Nym's arms to see what the time was, but she clung to him even tighter.

"Where you goin'?"

"I was just trying to see the time."

"It's night-time, go back to sleep."

"Yes, mum."

Nym lightly punched his ribs.

"Ah! Lay off my ribs, will you? God, I'm pretty sure they're bruised." He rubbed his sides, which elicited another jab from Nym. "Ow."

"Shut up and come here." Nym brought his head down and crashed her lips to his. Annoying pain was replaced with welcoming pleasure.

* * *

Friday - the day they both dreaded since that trip to Gringotts. It was about to get a whole lot worse because the morning post arrived.

In the kitchen, Harry and Nym arrived in their new, fancy dress robes. Andi and Cissy nodded an approval before motioning them to sit and eat.

Nym grabbed the paper first.

 _DAILY PROPHET_

 _May 22, 1998_

 _HARRY POTTER, NOW LORD x6!_

 _by Rita Skeeter_

 _Harry Potter (15), Boy-Who-Lived, Voldemort's Vanquisher, Master of Death, has ascended into the prestigious league of the House Lords. Gathered from a confidential source, young Harry recently went to Gringotts to take a standard ancestry test. What amounted was the astounding realisation: SIX possible Lordships. That's right, dear readers, SIX LORDSHIPS. Of course, House Potter, as the boy is the last living heir. House Black, I am told, is inherited by his deceased godfather, notorious Sirius Black. Some may remember or know that Harry's paternal grandmother, Dorea Potter, was the sister to Sirius' grandfather, making Harry a rightful Black as well._

 _What is most surprising and shocking, is the other four Houses Harry now claims: Peverell, Gaunt, Gryffindor, AND Slytherin. Phew… Is there any House Harry doesn't have claim of?_

 _Control of one of the oldest recorded Houses ever (Peverell), and two of the Hogwarts Founders (Gryffindor and Slytherin) raises many questions: what political power does Harry now control? Does he render the Hogwarts Governors redundant? Can he make changes at the school unopposed? What does this mean for the Wizengamot? And, just how will the people react to their hero at the Head of two of the darkest Houses ever._

 _Yes, I say TWO, because my source revealed that shortly after claiming the Lordship to House Black, Harry bequeathed it to the recently promoted Head Auror, Nymphadora Vulpecula Tonks. Despite not being actually born part of the Black Family, as her mother, Andromeda Dorea Black, was disowned after marrying muggleborn, Theodore 'Ted' Tonks._

 _Why, on Merlin's beard, would anyone GIVE AWAY their Lordship? The only logical explanation is a very powerful love potion administered by one Nymphadora Tonks to one Harry Potter. Besides a familial connection they have no reason to know each other. Head Auror Tonks graduated Hogwarts the year BEFORE Harry began his education there. When did they become such close friends? Close enough that my source describes their relationship as 'more' than friends. As Head Auror, I am appalled by the implications that have made her Lady Black._

 _As for dear Harry, I hope we can collectively reach him and reverse the affects of his ghastly mind impairment before he causes more damage to his vast family inheritance._

 _For more, see Page 6._

Nym ripped the paper to shreds before bolting from the kitchen. Harry quickly followed and found her curled on their sofa in the conservatory. He sat down and pulled the crying Nym onto his lap. Fucking Skeeter. God, now Harry really hated her. "It's-"

"-Don't tell me… it's gonna… be alright!" She kept pausing due to the sniffing and tears.

"Sorry. Skeeter's trash, though. Most of that was complete shit."

"No, Harry, most of what she said… was true or near it."

"Most of it?"

"I n-never… gave you a… l-love potion."

"You don't-I know you would never… Skeeter's a bitch."

Nym finally looked up, perfect-green met perfect-green. "You have to believe me, Harry. I never did what she said!"

Harry rubbed her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "I do, Nym, completely."

Nym shook her head and withdrew her wand. "N-no. W-what's my Patronus?"

Harry was a little confused at that. "Uh, a Rabbit. A Jack Rabbit, I think."

Nym shook her head again. "N-no. You need to know. _Expecto Patronum_!"

A bright, white light exploded from her wand, dancing through the air before forming a very familiar image: Prongs. He was stunned.

"I love you, Harry. I know we agreed to 'see how things went' but I want you to know. I love you, Harry, I really do. Please believe me."

Harry cupped one of her cheeks while using his Holly to reveal his own Prongs Patronus. The two ethereal stags eyed each other, walked in a circle, before coming together to form one bright corporeal figure. Harry smiled at the image before crashing his lips on Nym's. While they were snogging, the combined-Prongs nodded before evaporating.

Parting, Harry hugged the woman he truly loved. "I love you, Nym. It's… sometimes hard for me to recognise it, but I love you, too. I know that now."

Nym sniffed away the tears, overjoyed. "Now what do we do?"

"We have a Wizengamot session, then we have lunch, then… bed?"

"That's sounds nice, sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?"

"Oh. How about 'sugar', 'honey', 'boytoy'?"

"Whatever you want, I'm happy."

"I'm happy, too… But who could have done it?"

"Told Skeeter?"

"Yes. You don't think it was Narcissa, do you?"

Harry didn't respond immediately, thinking about it as well. "No. I have an idea, but we can worry later. We still haven't eaten breakfast, and we're gonna need the strength later."

"Oh… I like the sound of that."

They slowly made their way back to the kitchen. "Vulpecula? You never told me your middle name."

"Please, it's worse than Nymphadora. I tell ya, my mother is a fool at naming."

"I think it's rather pretty. Shining, even." Harry was rewarded with a light elbow to his side. "Ow. I'm serious!"

"Very funny."

So, here they were: standing outside the closed doors to the Wizengamot chamber. Kingsley personally escorted them, able to keep the press, photographers, and general crazed populace from harassing them.

They were both beyond nervous. Andi was originally going to be with them but was convinced to stay at the Manor. Harry and Nym didn't want her to be in front of an accusing mob. She was at least let-in on their declarations of mutual love. She was overjoyed… and looked rather smugly at them.

Harry appointed Cissy as his Public Relations coordinator. She and Andi agreed to come up with an official statement that would be released while they Wizengamot would be in session. Hopefully, it would set the record straight.

Ready and finally out of time, they stood at the entrance. Hand in hand, they took a deep breath and walked into the Wizengamot chamber.

* * *

The confirmation was successful but was still met with shouts and accusations. It turned out that they weren't the only ones being officially declared Lord or Lady of a House: Neville became Lord Longbottom, Susan took the reigns of House Bones, and surprisingly, Daphne Greengrass became Lady of the House. Harry's legal title of 'Lord Harry Potter-Peverell-Slytherin-Gaunt-Gryffindor' caused such an uproar that Harry was almost about to get up and leave. He had no time for politics and definitely didn't want to spend another second in the room but stuck it out for Nym when she whispered, 'we're taking their place, they're old'. He smiled at the obvious. These dated timepieces would quickly die off, so their generation could hopefully fix the world.

After spending a few moments afterwards speaking to Neville, Susan, and surprisingly Daphne, Harry and Nym quickly fled the Ministry building as reporters hounded them with questions.

Lunch was a small affair at the Manor. The house-elves congratulated Harry and Nym but spoke harshly of Skeeter and her story in the Prophet.

"Harry, I didn't inform Skeeter." Narcissa raised her wand. "I, Narcissa Cassiopeia Black, swear on my magic that I did not tell Rita Skeeter about your Lordships or relationship. So mote it be!" A light flashed from the end of her wand, signifying her truthfulness.

Harry nodded. "I know it wasn't you, but thanks all the same."

"How could you know?"

"Well, while the timing is a coincidence, you would never do something that obvious. You are a Slytherin, after all."

Narcissa grinned. "And _you_ are Slytherin."

Nym cleared her throat. "As fascinating as it is to see my boyfriend and aunt flirt, I want to know how it was."

Harry choked on the pumpkin juice he was currently drinking. "I wasn't flirting."

"Sure."

Harry cleaned the mess from the table. "Do you trust me?"

Nym cocked a brow. "With what?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

Harry got up from the old iron and wood table. "Then don't worry, but I'll be out for a while." Nym got up as well but Harry held up a hand. "Please. It's better that only I go. Don't worry, nothing will happen."

"Well, when you say that, I kinda think something will happen."

"Nothing will." And with that, he was gone, leaving three curious witches behind.

* * *

Harry clashed with the apartment's wards and easily smashed his way through them. He cast detection spells and found a _lot_ of monitoring and recording ward-stones, especially in the bedroom. After destroying or breaking them, he sat in the lounge, in an armchair in a darkened corner. He waited and waited. It was a little theatrical, but he wanted to make an impression, which was one of fear and power.

The apartment was horrible, worse than the Dursley's sense of interior design. It made his foreboding presence even more dramatic.

Later, he was rewarded when he heard the distinct pop of apparation. An old and tacky witch sauntered into the lounge, dropping her handbag on a sofa, en route to the liquor tray. A very large glass of firewhiskey was swallowed before the witch absently turned and pissed it out at the sight of a glowing green fireball. In the middle of it looked to be a man, a very calm man.

"Hello, Rita. Apologises, but I decided to wait for you."

"Wh-who a-are y-y-you?!" Rita squirmed and sank to the puddle on the hardwood beneath her feet. Harry reined his aura in, so she could see exactly who he was. "P-Potter! H-Harry!"

"I usually say 'Harry Potter', but it's fine… You know why I'm here."

"P-please d-don't k-k-kill me! You're n-not like th-that!"

Harry stepped forward. "That hurts. Thinking I came here to murder you."

"W-why then?"

Harry dropped down, avoiding the puddle. "I have an idea who told you, but I want to hear it from you." He leaned in and after a few moments of stuttering, she confessed. Harry nodded and leaned back. "Don't _ever_ write about me, Head Auror Tonks, my family or my friends. If you're given an assignment involving any of the people I mentioned, decline. If you do, I'll invoke the ancient Lordships rights. Do you know what that means?"

Rita's eyes widened. She swiftly nodded.

"Swear to it."

Rita first tried to stun Harry, but he batted away her curse. She then quickly gave her word, swearing on both her magic and life. Her wand flared, sealing it.

"Good." Harry stood, waved his Holly, cleaning her mess. "Have a nice life… However short that is. No doubt you'll break that vow." He turned and summoned her quill and notepad, eviscerating them with green flames. "There's nothing good about you. You don't want me to come back." He apparated out of her tacky apartment, hearing sobs and curses.

* * *

Harry entered the Sitting Room and found the three Black witches on separate couches, each with a book. He had lost track of time waiting for Skeeter to show up because it was pitch black outside. "I'm home."

The three Blacks snapped to the voice's origin. Nym sprinted and almost tackled him to the floor. "Where were you?! You said not to worry, but do you know what I was doing?"

"You were worrying."

"Merlin's balls I was! Now, where were you."

"I dropped by Rita Skeeter's place."

"And?"

"She told me, or more like, confirmed to me who told her."

"And?"

Harry led them to the empty couch. Both Andi and Cissy had stopped reading and were watching intently. "It was Ginny."

Nym's eyes narrowed. "Weasley? That bitch!" She exploded off the couch, her hair cycling through the many shades of red. "I knew she could never accept it! Never accept us! I'll kill her, that fuckin' bitch!"

Nym was then restrained by both her mum and aunt. Harry had expected this and was ready to apparate to the Burrow. Andi was seething but didn't want her daughter to act impulsively. "Dora, please relax. You're doing no one any favours acting rashly."

"Me, rash?! Ha!" Nym flopped onto the couch and Harry rubbed her shoulders.

"Look, Nym, we need to be smart about this. I don't, and you don't, and we don't want to hurt the Weasleys. We certainly don't want to destroy our relationship with them. But we definitely want to confront Ginny."

Nym huffed. "Fine."

Everyone exhaled and made their way to bed. It had been a long day, and tomorrow would be no different. Unfortunately, that meant that neither Harry or Nym were in the mood to make good on their promise that morning… well, not for long, that is.

* * *

Saturday morning bought an unexpected surprise. Ron had dropped by and actually pulled his wand on Cissy until Andi promptly made him lower it. There were no bad feelings, though, as the last time Ron saw the Missus Malfoy she was standing behind Voldemort. Andi explained everything and while he didn't grasp it all, Ron at least apologised to Cissy.

Harry and he went outside for a walk around the grounds. "Blimey, mate. I thought this place was under attack."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It just sorta happened this week."

"Mate, that's Missus Malfoy. That's Draco's mum in your house."

"If it makes a difference she's now Narcissa Black. She's divorcing Lucius."

"Merlin. Really?"

"It was one of Nym's terms for becoming a Black again. She didn't look too sad about it."

"Wow."

They continued walking for a bit. It reminded them of the fields surrounding the Burrow. "This is wicked. This is really great."

"I guess I am lucky."

"Still, it's not right. This was here the entire time and you got left at the Dursleys. It's not right."

"I know. But, I look at it as I suffered then so I can be happy now. I hate the old man, but I feel like if I had been raised here I would have turned out like another Draco: spoilt and a prick."

"Yeah. Imagine that. You and Malfoy as best friends."

"Ah, please, don't put that image in my mind."

"You started it… How's things here?"

"Great, actually."

"How did Tonks take the story in the Prophet?"

"How do you think?"

"Damn."

"On the bright side, she showed me she loved me."

"Uh, I don't need the details."

Harry laughed. "No, I meant she showed me her Patronus."

"I don't get it. Is that a u-fa-miss, or whatever it's called?"

"A euphemism. And no, it's not that. Her Patronus used to be Jack Rabbit, remember?"

"Maybe."

"Well, now it's Prongs. It's my Patronus."

Ron looked very confused. "Huh? How does that work? How does that happen?"

"She said it happens sometimes."

"Damn. She must really love you. What did you do?"

"I told her I loved her, too."

"I can guess what happened next… Do you know who could told Skeeter, though?"

"Maybe. I'm not sure… Anyway, what about you and Hermione? What are you doing while she's at Hogwarts?"

"Well, Fred and George had made enough to buy Zunko's store in Hogsmeade. We finalised the purchase yesterday."

"That's great."

"Yeah. I'm gonna run it during the school year. It'll give us time together. She said we'd meet every weekend, and because she is older than a typical seventh year, McGonagall said we could leave the area, only that her grades couldn't slip."

"Like Hermione would allow that."

"Exactly what I said. It'll be good, though. She can study, I'll be making coin… It'll be good. I want my own place, though."

"There's always a room here for you. Sirius moved in when he and my dad were still at Hogwarts."

"I know, and thanks, but I couldn't. If it was just us, then cool, but your life is with Tonks and I need to figure mine out for myself."

"Sounds like you just want to snog Hermione without your mum nearby." They both laughed at that. It wasn't too far off from the truth.

"Not exactly that, but it is part of it. After everything that we went through, it feels weird sleeping in my room. It doesn't feel like _my_ room. Does that make sense?"

"Sure. You've grown up."

"Yeah. Anyway, that's my priorities: a place of my own, and making Hermione happy."

"Seems like you've got your work cut out for you."

"Thanks. Mum wants you to come to the Burrow more often, now. Now that Voldemort's dead, she thinks that we'll all be able to be together, like a family-"

"-Ron."

"We're brothers, right?"

"Of course."

"Harry… What happened, what I said… I didn't mean it."

"I know. We're brothers, Ron, but you were right. I didn't know what it felt like to hear if my family was alive or not."

"Still, I feel terrible about it. I should have said something sooner. I'm a right git."

"It's fine."

"Man, you're too forgiving."

Harry smirked. "If I turned you away, who would I whop in Quidditch?"

"Hey, being a Seeker is completely different to Keeper. They're not the same thing!"

They laughed as they walked back towards the Manor. "Mum wanted me to invite you all to the Burrow, but…"

"Narcissa. That's a problem."

"I don't think it'd be a good idea. Not right away, that is. It still doesn't feel right to me if I'm being honest."

"I suppose you're right. I think Andi would want to stay with her. Maybe it could be just me and Nym."

"Sure. Tomorrow sound alright?"

"Sounds great… How's Ginny?"

"Ah, she kinda freaked when she saw today's Prophet."

"I bet."

 _end of chapter 13_

A/N: It'll take another couple of chapters for Harry's Basilisk to be fully realised. This means I won't be changing or tweaking based on feedback; I'm sticking to my guns on this. Except for one review of Chapter 5 nothing I've done yet has been out and out hated, so I hope this isn't the start. I didn't plan on explaining my reasons for going in this direction, but because I can see the possible negative reaction, I'm gonna give you my thoughts on the subject.

For me, it seems like because Harry literally doesn't know anything about the Wizarding World he can only base his opinions on other peoples' perspectives: Ron & Slytherin House, Parselmouths, etc. Basically, anything dealing with the Slytherin legacy is seen as bad. My Harry, however, has access to the House Tomes and can formulate his own, educated opinion. This is why he's becoming sympathetic to Salazar on a personal level: he sees a lot of himself in his ancestor. Although, this is all AU, canon dictates that Slytherin was a bad guy and a major d-bag. My Harry has been immersed in Red & Gold for six-sevenish years, so now he's experiencing the other side with the Slytherin, Gaunt, and Black blood.

Basically, this is kind of a Slytherin-Harry, but post-Hogwarts, so it's not totally AU. Harry was still sorted into Gryffindor and doesn't regret it but does wonder what would have happened if he did go into Slytherin – hence his instruction to the Sorting Hat to disregard a student's preference. Another reason for Harry taking on a Snake as his pet instead of another owl is because of Hedwig. Even though Familiars aren't canon (I may be wrong), I see her as his Familiar. So, to replace Hedwig with another owl would be weird to me. Yes, Harry did buy another owl (Lyra) but that's out of necessity to deliver mail, not out of forming another Bond.

I've only seen Harry create a Basilisk one other time (in jCOOLn's "Slytherin Harry") but I really like the idea. In a way, it splits Harry's magical life into two: Boy Harry (Hedwig), who's opinions come from others; and Lord Harry (Basilisk), who's more self-assured in his own beliefs. This will feed off of things previously set up or referenced associated with Slytherin and the Basilisk, allowing Harry to be confident in his creation. Of course, many characters aren't gonna like it and Harry will keep it to himself (like a lot of things in the story), which will only infuriate some even more.

I guess to finish this rather long and hopefully not boring explanation, I'd say to just keep an open mind concerning this. Harry ain't going dark (it's now his greatest fear), so don't worry about that. He's just opening his mind and removing a lot of his previous prejudices. If he can, surely, we can as well…


	14. Chapter 14: Comfort Food for Confronting

A/N: Thanks to everyone that leaves reviews. Sorry it's taken so long, just hit a wall with this one. But, you know what I love? Guest reviews. Why put that much effort to then not put your name behind your words…? Anyway, this chapter feels more like an interlude to me. It's why it's taken me so long to write this, because I wanted to move onto the next chapter but had to get through this one first. Enjoy…

 **CHAPTER 14: Comfort Food for Confronting**

Ron was feeling good, great even. Sure, knowing Draco's mum was now living in Harry's home would take some time to get used to, but everything else was golden: he and Hermione were stable, he had a job, and Harry had a proper Quidditch pitch to play on. His only immediate problem was convincing his mum that Missus Tonks wouldn't be joining them for dinner. He and Harry had agreed not to mention Narcissa to the family yet, and it was a good idea.

Still, this was his mum. It wouldn't be easy.

Ron sauntered into the Burrow's kitchen, trying his best to act casual. "Hey mum."

Molly was busy preparing for the Sunday feast. "Ronald, dear, what time is Harry and the Tonks coming?"

"About five. And Mum, Missus Tonks won't make it today."

Molly turned stunned, as if offended. "Why not?"

Ron reached for a freshly baked muffin. "She had something planned. She apologised and not for doing it in person. Is that a problem?"

Molly grumbled something before turning back to the food. "No, I suppose not. It'll mean more for everyone, though."

Ron fisted the air before sauntering out of the room. A job well done. Now he would let Harry face his mother's questions when they arrived, just like how they predicted.

* * *

Harry and Nym had greatly enjoyed doing nothing the whole day. After Ron left the Manor yesterday and everything was agreed and planned, they went to bed and never left. It wasn't all physical, most of the time they just talked: Brooms, the connection to their wands, work and study, everything. Then Nym decided to tease him.

"Harry?"

"Hmm."

"Can I ask you something?"

"No."

"What?"

"I'm kidding. Of course."

"You'll take this seriously, won't you?"

"I guess- Wait, what?"

"Promise you won't laugh."

"I promise."

Nym took an exaggeratedly deep breath. "Who did you want to fuck at Hogwarts?"

Harry choked on the air he was in the middle of inhaling. "What?!"

"Who do you fancy?"

"O-o-only y-you!"

Nym batted away his faithful comment. "I'm not jealous, just curious."

"Why?"

"So I know who to rub it in when they see us together. Indulge me."

"Don't I always?"

Nym lightly elbowed his ribs. "Come on." She settled back against his chest and traced the scars on Harry's right forearm, the scars Pettigrew gave him during Voldemort's rebirthing ritual. Their promise-pendants were touching and humming with a warm pulse. Harry wasn't saying anything, of course he wasn't. "Do you want me to start? It's a long list, but I can-"

"Please don't… Fine. I'll play your game." Harry smiled when he caught a glimpse of Nym's smirk. "Where should I begin?"

"Wow. Your list _that_ long?"

"Not really. Just, where should I start?"

"Your House?"

"Okay… Well, I guess Katie Bell."

"The Chaser? Your teammate?"

"Yeah. Great legs. I always had a hard time being around her."

"Damn. How did you survive?"

"Well, I always was the last one to shower…"

"Oh, naughty boy. In public, too."

Harry chuckled. "I was never caught."

"That you know of. Anyway, go on."

"Right… Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. She's Madam Bones' niece."

"Redhead with the big quaffles?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "She was always nice to me. Do you remember that crap when everyone thought _I_ opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Not really. I'd graduated by then, but I remember what you told me."

"Right. Well, Susan and Hannah Abbott both supported me."

"I always knew I liked Susan… Next, please."

She was sounding too cherry for Harry's liking, which made him chuckle. "Now, I would never admit this to anyone else, but I really liked two Slytherins."

"Who?"

"Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis."

" _Lady_ Greengrass? Interesting. I never though you'd look at a snake."

"Like I said, I'd never admit it, especially to Ron."

"Who else? What about the Claws?"

"Uh, I like Luna, but not like that. She's like a sister."

"Okay. Anyone else?"

"Well, there's someone but she didn't go to Hogwarts."

"Who?"

Harry scratched the back of his head. "Fleur."

"Delacour? Hmm… Now, there's an image."

"Image?"

"Oh, I was thinking about the three of us in this bed." Harry's eyes grew with excitement… not the only thing to grow, either. "Cool it, lover boy. Like I'd ever share you." Nym placed kisses up his chest. "You're mine."

"I'm yours."

Nym grinned. "I like the sound of that." She placed a final kiss on his lips. "But there's one girl you've failed to mention."

"I don't think of Ginny like that-"

"-I don't mean her. I mean a certain bushy haired girl."

Harry looked at her dumbly. He figured he knew who she meant but didn't want to be wrong.

"Hermione of course."

"Oh."

"Oh? There's more? Spill."

Harry sat up, moving Nym off him. He left the bed, which gave her a full display of his heavily scarred body. She hated how he got them, but they never turned her off. She couldn't think of his body without them.

Harry was feeling less secure, though, because he shielded them with briefs and a t-shirt. Nym's good-natured fun had backfired. And with the sudden separation, their promise-pendants lost the shared warmth, now replaced with another kind of heat. It wasn't lust or anger, but something much more uncomfortable.

"Harry, I didn't mean to- It was just a little fun."

Harry looked out a window. Nym thought he liked being dramatically brooding. "I know."

Nym left the bed, too. Harry blushed at her immodesty. She thought it was rather cute that even now, after everything, seeing a little of her skin made him react like that. She didn't bother to hide it, either. Stroking his shoulders, Nym tried relaxing Harry. "What is it, then?"

Harry looked in pain, or like he was contemplating on actually telling her. "I never told you this. I never thought I would." He kept staring out the window. "Before, in the forest after Ron left, I tried cheering Hermione up by asking her to dance with me. We did… and then…"

Nym stayed quiet, sensing what he was going to say. He just needed to say it on his own.

"We kissed… Things got rather out of control until she stopped it."

"Did you want it to?"

"I… I think we were confused. But when it stopped, I was relieved."

Nym reached up and kissed his cheek. "You didn't seem to be awkward around each other."

"We had a long talk. We were cooped up together for so long; she was mad at Ron leaving, I was missing you…" Harry cupped her face. "I was confused. I wanted you- Want you, no one else, ever."

"Harry, you don't need or have to explain to me. I love you, you love me. That's all that matters. We're all that matters."

He nodded. "You're right… as usual."

Nym placed her hands on her hips, giving Harry a full display. "Of course I am."

Harry grinned before slinging Nym over his shoulder and ran to the bed. They wouldn't leave it again until four o'clock with Winky shooing them into separate showers.

* * *

Because it was a casual Sunday dinner, Harry and Nym were thankfully saved from wearing dress robes, instead opting for simple muggle clothes. Nym's were more eclectic, though. They arrived at the Burrow at dead-on five o'clock. Ginny and Ron were flying around. The sight of the Weasley girl made Nym's blood boil, but with a squeeze of her shoulder by Harry, she remained calm. Seeing Hermione, though, brought a lot of supressed memories and feelings to the surface again for Harry. Nym squeezed his hand and he then exhaled. That was why they were so perfect for each other: support and understanding.

Molly came out and welcomed them, good and proper with a crushing hug. "Oh dears, so good of you to come. I am a little cross with Andromeda, though."

"Oh, mum really wanted to come, but she had a previous engagement. She apologises a thousand times."

Molly smiled. "I'll forgive her. Now, come on in." The matriarch called and led all inside, as well.

Food stretched the entire dining table. Somehow there was even more food than Harry had ever seen at the Weasley home, and that was saying something. A variety of roasted meats—both game and farm—baked vegetables, greens that sprung with freshness, and the all-important gravy. It truly was a feast, and a truly welcomed one at that.

Harry noticed two women's gazes throughout the course of the vast meal: Nym stole glances at Hermione, seeing if she would look at Harry uncomfortably, which she did not; and Ginny's rather obvious staring at Harry, hiding no attempt at being discreet. Harry was quite fortunate that Bill and Fleur weren't there. He didn't want to see Nym interact with his Veela crush after what he had told her.

Arthur and George were still a little reserved throughout, but Molly would include them in the table discussions. Ron's table manners had somewhat improved as Harry observed every time he wasn't either keeping his mouth closed when chewing or lacking in a general politeness, Hermione would rather roughly elbow him in the ribs. It wasn't like Nym's usual playfulness, it was serious house-breaking stuff. Either Ron would learn or lose it and snap from the 'torture'. Still, Harry could see her good intentions and Ron needed a firm hand when it came to guidance.

As far as table discussions went, tonight wasn't the worst. Small chitchat filled up the majority of the space, keeping things light as needed. Then an owl came through an open window. It landed on the table in front of Harry, held out the leg that had an envelope attached to it. After Harry released the mail the owl cheekily stole a chicken leg before flying back out of the house.

For once, Ron made sure his mouth was empty before speaking. "Who that from, Harry?"

Harry turned the unopened letter over. "It's from Kingsley."

Molly perked. "Kingsley? What does he want? Surely it could have waited til later. It's dinner time!"

Harry smirked before opening and reading the letter out loud.

" _Harry,_

 _Make sure you read this out loud, as to reduce the number of times you have to repeat explaining this letter._

 _The time has come. The war is over. As we pick up the pieces and move forward the Ministry feels it is only right that we commemorate our heroes, both fallen and living._

 _This is only a partial list, indicating those in this house at this time:_

 _Harry Potter - Order of Merlin First Class._

 _Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Nymphadora Black – Order of Merlin Second Class._

 _Arthur, Molly, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginevra Weasley – Order of Merlin Third Class._

 _The ceremony and unveiling of a memorial will occur in a weeks' time. Further instructions will be sent in the coming days._

 _Your friend,_

 _Kingsley."_

There was an additional paragraph at the bottom of the page.

 _(For your eyes only, Harry) P.S. I know you don't like the attention or spotlight from the public, but no one would accept it if you WEREN'T the only recipient of First Class. Even if it is only a medal and title, don't discourage from it. Believe me, you've earnt it._

 _Be well and enjoy your freedom, Harry. Soon, the fighting will be over for good._

Silence… That's what descended on the house for a few solid minutes. Nym, who was sitting next to Harry, gently rubbed his leg under the table. It was her way of comforting him in that particular moment; there were too many people around to do anything more intimate.

Then Ron broke the stillness. "Blimey… We're all getting an Order of Merlin!"

Hermione was stunned with speechlessness. "An Order of Merlin… Me…?"

Harry sat there and let the Weasleys bask in the excitement. Molly was fretting about what they'd wear. Arthur and George had returned to their quiet selves. Nym nestled closer and kissed Harry's cheek. "It'll be alright."

"I know…"

Harry rested his head against Nym's. He was already tired, but he couldn't leave. Not without confronting a certain someone. Harry then saw yesterday's Daily Prophet on a side table, mocking him with it's front page headline. He picked it up and skimmed through it. He actually skipped reading it yesterday for a slight touch of fear that Rita Skeeter would actually try and publish his friendly visit to her. By the distinct lack of Aurors invading the Manor to ship him off to Azkaban, she hadn't done that, and he considered the paper safe to read.

Disappointing. It just regurgitated Friday's coverage of his lordships and his relationship with Nym. Although, there was an absence of trashing her character this time, so that was an improvement. A voice broke him from his reading. "Oh, Harry, how could I forget?"

Harry folded the paper as Hermione sat down next to Nym. "Forget what, Mione?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "About the Prophet, of course. That horrible Skeeter…" Hermione's fists started strangling an invisible neck. "If I see her again…"

Nym giggled. "Oh, don't worry about it. Harry already talked to her."

Hermione's brows disappeared into her fringe. "What did she say?"

"Well, she told me who told her and then agreed to never write about me and Nym ever again."

Nym kissed his cheek again. "My hero."

Hermione let a small smile spread before it receded again as her brow furred. "Wait. Who told her?"

Harry didn't want it to confront Ginny like this and seem like an aggressor. He needed to be subtle, more Slytherin. "Later, Mione." He got up and walked towards Ginny by the backdoor. "Ginny, can I talk with you outside, in private?" He ended with a faint boyish smile.

All of a sudden, Ginny's mood changed from placating her mother to excitement. "Sure! Come on."

Nym watched them leave with the briefest scowl, not because she didn't trust Harry but because that witch was gonna try something. She turned back to Hermione and returned to their discussion of training the Rookies.

* * *

"Ginny, I need to know that you'll be completely honest with me."

"I always am with you, Harry."

"Indulge me." He smirked when that made him think back to Nym naked in bed with him.

"If it'll satisfy you, Harry. I'll be honest… What's this for? You're worrying me."

"I didn't know I could make you worry. Why would you be worried?"

Ginny shrugged. "You're just never this… suspicious."

"Suspicious?" Harry chuckled, which caused Ginny to grow concerned. "Ginny, a couple of days ago I spoke with a very concerned witch. She was told some very nasty lies and half-truths."

"What do you mean? Who was it?"

Harry let an exaggerated pause form. "Rita Skeeter."

Ginny's gasp cut through the ambience of the outside. "She's lying!"

Harry did his best to look confused. "Why did you say that?"

"She's lying, Harry! She made me say those things!"

"Accusing someone of using the _Imperius Curse_ is serious. Perhaps I should bring Nym out here, she is the Head Auror, after all."

"No! I mean- Yes, I met with her, but she wanted information on you, Harry! I was just making sure what she said was the truth! You know how she is!"

By this point Ginny was throwing her hands around and screaming like a crazy person. Harry backed away and saw the rest of the house's occupants exit to see the commotion. Molly looked very confused. "What's going on out here? What's with the shouting?"

Harry looked at them then back to the panicking Ginny. "Tell them or I will." After several moments of silence, Harry returned his calm gaze to the group. "Ginny was the one who told Skeeter about the Lordships and me and Nym. She was trying to turn me against her."

Molly was somehow flabbergasted and furious. "Ginevra! Is this true?! Explain!"

The floodgates broke, and Ginny flung herself at Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck, forcing their lips to meet. "I love you, Harry! I love you! You _must_ see that!"

Harry's reply was cut off by Nym's stunner hurling Ginny off him. After a thankful smile, Harry took out his Yew and cast a _Rennervate_ on the unconscious woman. When the redhead stopped sputtering, Harry seized the opportunity to forever extinguish the flame. "Yes, Ginny, I know you love me. But I will never love you that way. _You_ must see that." He didn't bother with waiting for a reply as he walked towards Nym as Molly rushed to her daughter.

Nym leaned into his ear. "Well done." She planted another kiss on his cheek and giggled when she felt his face warm up.

Harry looked at the rest of the Weasleys. "I think it might be best that we turn in for tonight. I really didn't want it to be this way."

Arthur merely batted his apology away. "Of course not, Harry. Although, I think it might be best for Molly and I to have a very long chat with Ginny."

And with that, Harry and Nym apparated home. He truly hoped they didn't blame him or ask he never return. It was all he could do now.

 _end of chapter 14_


	15. Chapter 15: Snakewood & Birthdays

A/N: It's been a while. Thanks to everyone that leaves reviews. I don't really like this chapter, which probably partially explains why it's taken so long. Also, this one isn't as long as previous chapters. Enjoy…

 **CHAPTER 15: Snakewood & Birthdays – Pieces #31-32**

The day had come, the one Harry dreaded. It was July the thirty-first, and it was his birthday. The last two months since that night at the Burrow were spent busy. For starters, the Order of Merlin ceremonies had caused quite the stir. Harry had consciously chosen to wear a _very_ muggle style of dress: a three-piece suit, only it was a very sharply tailored Armani in black. And with his hair swept back, putting his hated scar and his perfect-green eyes on display, Nym nearly shagged him right in the Manor's foyer. However, she held enough control to not ruffle her _very_ muggle turquoise backless dress. They were sure to cause a fuss with the old purebloods. The actual event was sombre, as it should've been and apart from their fashion choices, no one complained. In fact, almost everyone who fought at Hogwarts or died was granted a Third Class, resulting in the largest intake of Order members ever. Harry was glad that people like Remus and Fleur received one, as 'half-breeds' were looked down upon.

Secondly, Andi had pushed harder and harder as Harry's NEWT exams were scheduled for September 15. For his part, Harry had taken the study seriously and was progressing at a good pace. If it all went belly-up, he was sure he could at least get an 'Acceptable' for all subjects, but he did want to do better, for Andi's sake.

The third thing that kept him busy were the continued raids on Death Eater safehouses. Both Harry, Nym, and Kingsley wanted to act hard and fast on Lucius' information to prevent anyone figuring out what had happened. Harry kept his promise about killing… mostly. Rabastan Lestrange and Corban Yaxley were two who suffered harshly for trying to kill their arrestors. Harry incinerated them with his fiery aura.

The Rookies had also vastly improved, as well. They were functioning as a Unit now, and even Seers had partially tempered that disastrous ego of his. Nym had really whipped them into shape. Moody would be proud. And now that the Death Eaters were no more, Kingsley and Nym implored Harry to step away like he stipulated. He had now acquired an unhealthy taste for life-threatening battles and wanted more of it. Kingsley trusted Nym with 'convincing' Harry, and with that, he was no longer an 'asset' to the Aurors. His fighting days were officially over.

Fourthly, Harry had finally finished his nutrient and restorative potions, turning his body into what it should've always been. He now stood at five-foot ten-inches; not too tall but no longer a runt. His fat levels had gone up as well, filling out and bulking his rather lean frame, giving him a rather strong appearance. Now, Harry was more like his father than ever before.

The fifth item that occupied Harry's time was planning and helping Marley prepare and plant the fruits for the orchards and vineyards. It was an idea that the elf had proposed as a way to utilise the vast barren land of the Manor. It would take time, but it was worth it. It also helped take Harry off thoughts of blood and violence and pain.

Things with the Weasleys had gone well. Ron and Hermione came to the Manor the day after the dinner and explained that both Molly and Arthur had forbid Ginny from interfering with Harry and Nym's relationship. Apparently, she told them to get stuffed and left, and hadn't returned. She showed up to the Order of Merlin ceremonies to receive her Third Class medal and the two hundred and fifty galleon life-time stipend. She ignored her family and scoured when Harry and Nym received their commemorations. Harry didn't focus on her, she sadly wasn't a friend to him anymore.

People didn't exactly take the news of Narcissa living with Harry too well, either. Good thing was that he had two months to smooth everything out. Most just accepted it and treated 'Aunt Cissy' indifferently. Others, like Molly, took a lot longer to persuade, but Harry managed it. He himself still couldn't comprehend that Draco's mum was living under his roof.

But here it was, the thirty-first. Birthdays meant celebrations. Celebrations meant seeing people. Seeing people meant faking a smile. And that meant a very long day for Harry.

At least he woke up well. Nym had just finished him off and was now planting kisses up his body to his lips. "Happy birthday."

"I hope they'll all be like that."

Nym smirked. "You never know." They rested for a few minutes. Their promise-pendants pulsed in harmony. "You know, I was supposed to have you up ten minutes ago."

"You did have me up ten minutes ago."

Nym lightly jabbed his ribs. "You know what I mean. Mum has a whole schedule planned and I don't want to disappoint."

"Can't we just stay here?"

"I wish, but Mum's orders."

"Ugh. Fine." Harry carried Nym over his shoulder and headed for the bathroom. There was a chorus of laughter until the door slammed shut.

* * *

Neville and Luna were the only other people except from Hermione and the Weasleys—minus Ginny—to be invited. Knowing how Harry disliked his birthday Nym planned to have a small celebration before stealing away somewhere no one would find them. That place happened to be the Black holiday home on the island of Crete.

They arrived via a Port Key made from one of Nym's bikini tops. They stood in front of a large, white, Mediterranean-style villa. It consisted of four levels: ground floor contained the kitchen, living room, dining room, and a bathroom; first floor had a library, games room, and another bathroom; second floor had four bedrooms and another bathroom; the top floor was entirely the master suite and exposed rooftop veranda. In addition, each floor had a walkaround balcony and safety railings. The biggest difference was the interior, which was just as black as Grimmauld Place.

Nym took Harry's hand and dragged him inside, putting swimming trunks into his other hand. "We're going for swim, birthday boy." She wore a smirk as they both changed.

The water cooled their skin, but with their close proximity, they kept themselves warm. Being two hours ahead of England, the sun was already setting by the time they entered the Mediterranean Sea. Their Promise-Pendants pulsed with the crash of the waves.

"Thank you for this." Harry nibbed on Nym's neck.

"For what?"

"Giving me the best birthday ever."

Nym placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "This is only the start. We have next year and the year after and the after that… Besides, it's your turn to repay me. Do you remember my birthday?"

"September first. You'll be twenty-six."

Nym splashed seawater into his face. "Twenty-five, you prat!"

Harry retaliated by scooping her into his arms and dashing back to the house.

* * *

It was their seventh and final day in the Black holiday home. Their vast time was spent together getting lost, in the water, in between sheets. A much-needed break, for both of them. Fortunately, Nym's birthday was only two months away, the right amount of time for another vacation.

They were both outside, lazing under the sun. "Nym, can I ask you something?"

"You don't need to ask to ask me."

"Well, I'm not sure if I should ask it."

Nym looked over and saw the worry etched on his face. "What's wrong?"

"We're good, right? I mean, we're more than just 'in love', right?"

"Yes." Nym was looking at him with a mix of confusion and patience. Sometimes, Harry had trouble with talking around the issue.

"I'll being sitting my NEWTs a couple of weeks after your birthday and I was thinking that that'll be the end of my 'time' as a student… I was thinking about trying to have a baby- If you're not ready or don't want it, I understand. I just… I don't know what I mean."

Nym sat and listened to every word he said, soaking in every bit of it. It was a lot to ingest and from the way he spoke, he clearly had been thinking about it for some time. "Harry, I love you and while I want a child, I don't know if I'm ready for that, or would even be good at it. I'm just not sure."

"I understand." He looked away and she could hear his deep breathing. She reached out and traced his spine.

"Harry, I love you and I do want a child-"

"-But let's see where things go?"

"No, I was about to say let's wait until the new year before we actively try… In the meantime, it couldn't hurt to keep going as we have, right?"

That brought a smile to his face, but then it quickly fell. "I'm sorry. I feel like I just guilt-tripped you."

"You did nothing of the sort. I'm glad we actually talked about this. I've been afraid to bring it up since Gringotts."

"Because I have to have six kids before I die?"

"Yes, but it was actually because you could choose between one woman giving you those kids or multiple."

"Nym, I… I should've asked you before I said anything. I don't want other witches or wives, I only want you, but if you don't want kids I'll forfeit my Lordships. Simple."

Nym couldn't believe what he said. "Harry, you can't throw away your families' legacies for me! You're the last of so many prominent lines. You have an obligation to your ancestors… I won't allow you to throw all of that away."

"I don't care about that! I just want us, that's all I've ever, truly wanted. I know that now."

She caressed his cheek and placed a small kiss on his lips. "We don't need to have them all right now. You know that, right?" The corners of her mouth widened as she saw his cheeks turn scarlet.

"Err, yes."

"Good. Then it's settled… for now."

They spent another hour in the sun before departing for Scotland, and the silent infiltration of Hogwarts.

Being the Lord Slytherin, Gryffindor and Peverell afforded a vast amount of anonymity within the Wards, but they also used the Marauder's Map and Invisibility Cloak for good measure. The pair snuck around unseen by the ghosts or the portraits, absolutely no one saw them. Their destination was the Second Floor girls' bathroom and the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

Entering the mouth of Salazar's monument, Harry and Nym pushed past the podium that held the Family Tome, arriving at a wall with four ancient framed portraits. Each one housed the 'credited' Founders of Hogwarts. Salazar welcomed them first. "Ah, my Heir! Finally! Took you long enough to come here."

"Sorry, sir, I was just celebrating my eighteenth birthday."

"Well, do you know how old I am?- A rhetorical question. Come on, then. Take us to the Headmistress."

And so, they did. Levitating the old framed Founders to the familiar eagle that guarded the Headmaster's office, they ascended its stairs and entered McGonagall's office. To put it mildly, she was surprised to see them.

"How on earth did you two enter the Wards without alerting me?!"

Nym just shrugged. "I guess being Lord Slytherin-Gryffindor has its advantages."

Minerva didn't look too put out by the statement. "Fine… Now, what brings you- What are those?"

Harry looked at the portraits, then to the Headmistress. "Well, Salazar told me that he hid the Founders' portraits in the Chamber of Secrets… for safekeeping, of course. He wanted them to be reinstated in their respective Common Rooms."

Minerva's eyes grew with excitement. "What…? Incredible!" Minerva moved to get a better look at the Founders, who collectively took in the latest Headmistress. "Wow."

"Yeah. Can you take care of moving them? Nym and I are kinda running late for Andi's lunch." Harry floated the portraits to Minerva, who took over their levitation.

"O-of course, Harry. This is… incredible."

Harry and Nym left a still astonished Headmistress in her office.

* * *

A week later saw Harry, Nym, and Cissy steal Andi away for a surprise birthday present: the new magical opera by the Merpeople. Ironically, it was called 'Squid Lake'.

Despite the fun they had, there was a lingering thought that hung over them: Ted wasn't there to celebrate with Andi. It was the first birthday in twenty years that the Tonks hadn't spent together, and all felt it. However, they did try to keep spirits high.

* * *

Tracing the twisted and complicated history of the Gaunt Family was a chore to say the least. Harry poured over the Family Tome and any history book that mentioned them. He was trying to find another lost object of Salazar's: his wand – eleven and a half inches, Snakewood, with a Basilisk Horn core. It was made personally by Salazar for Salazar, and unfortunately, it was lost through the family… but Harry finally traced it to America and the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. One of the founders, Isolt Sayre, was a Gaunt, who stole the wand from her deranged aunt, who eventually tracked her down and deactivated it. Isolt planted it on the grounds and it sprouted a special Snakewood tree.

That's where Harry currently found himself – in Ilvermorny. Hidden under the Cloak, he sneaked around, looking for the large aforementioned tree. He didn't even spare time to admire the school his relation built; he was there for one thing.

Then he found it.

Standing tall with branches coiling and flaying out, it painted serpents springing from the trunk. However, it was more tranquil than ominous, filling Harry with a sense of peace to just look at it, but he didn't have time to dawdle.

He unholstered his Holly and spoke in a tongue few could. " _Heal… Heal… Heal._ " He felt the chain reaction, the roots severing from their source. " _Awaken… Awaken for the Lord Gaunt._ " In a snap, the wand flew out of the ground and into his outstretched hand. It felt warm and itching to roar. But before he could test it, the Groundsman approached, ticked off by the apparent vandalism.

Harry slipped away, knowing well enough that the Snakewood tree left behind would survive without its seed.

Returning to the Manor and inside the Hidden Room, Harry toyed with the wand, performing simple spells and charms. While it accepted him, he didn't feel the connection like he had with the Holly and Yew. It didn't feel 'right'.

And so, it was left in the Hidden Room, safe and now returned to the Family. Maybe one day it'll be used again.

 _end of chapter 15_

A/N: Yep, I know Salazar's wand permanently wilted and became the tree… but I don't care. I'm tweaking it so that Lord Slytherin can reawaken it. And, how did Harry find out about the wand and its fate? Again, I don't care. I liked the idea of Harry retrieving it.

Again, I don't like this chapter and this story at the moment. This chapter is kind of all over the place and very choppy. Sorry but I don't want to clean it up, I want to move forward… _very_ forward soon, if you catch my meaning. I've written so much for chapters that take place in the future, but I'm not there yet and it diminished my want to continue.

I might do two more chapter before doing a big time jump and start giving you the stuff I want to be doing right now. After that, I'll end this, focus on 'Grim in the Great Hall'.

Also, anyone who knows what 'Squid Lake' is a reference to, good job.


	16. Chapter 16: Hatch & Results

A/N: Finally, I get to do this one. An uncharacteristically short A/N this time, but I want you to just get right into it. There's also a surprise at the end. Enjoy…

 **CHAPTER 16: Hatch & Results**

It had been a few weeks since Harry's little escapade to Ilvermorny. He had kept an ear to the ground, monitoring if anyone said anything about the Snakewood Tree's excavation but was it mostly thought to be vandalism by students… except for the Quibbler. They started off by providing a little history: the tree being planted by the school's founders, but not the _seed_ used. The article then speculated on the perpetrator, which they blamed on some creature no one had heard of. Although out of the woods, it still put Harry on edge for that week. Family heirloom or not, he did commit international breaking and entering.

In the meantime, he had to help Andi plan Nym's birthday, which kept him up on said birthday.

* * *

Yesterday was the day, the other one he and Andi had spent months preparing for: the annoying NEWTs exams. Not wanting to let Andi down, Harry made sure to take these exams with the most sincerity he had ever given an exam before. Afterwards, he felt good, he felt confident. All that was left was to wait. Funnily enough, because he was the only to sit the examinations, they would be ready today.

Harry sat on the bed after having straightened the covers and waited for Nym to finish in the bathroom. Stealing a few seconds to himself, he reflected on where he was this time last year and how much had changed for him; he went from 'Most Wanted' to 'Loved by All' and it ground his gears to no end. His thoughts were interrupted by the pop and bow of Kreacher. "Is something wrong, Kreacher?"

"No, Master Harry. Kreacher comes to tell you that yours secret experiment in Master's secret room is finally breaking."

"Breaking…? It's hatching?!" Harry's sudden burst of excitement made the arrival of exam results forgettable.

"Yes, Master Harry. What shall Kreacher do?"

"Um… Let me handle it. I can't thank you enough, Kreacher. Could you make sure no one's near the Study while I quickly go there? Wouldn't want anyone to pop in."

"Of course, Master Harry." Another bow and Kreacher popped away.

"Nym! I just gotta check something! I'll meet you downstairs!" Harry sprinted from the bedroom, barely hearing Nym's confused 'What?'.

* * *

It was finally happening. The egg was finally going to hatch. Although he had complete faith in Salazar's theory, it was still an untested theory, so he kept his eyes closed and the door sealed. What he heard were the croaks of the Frog, cracking of the egg, hissing of the Basilisk… then the croaking ceased.

" _Ah… Finally. I've had to hear that incessant creature for the last four months!_ "

Harry heard the hissing voice that was unmistakably female. " _You could hear the Frog the whole time?_ " More cracking could be heard, then the distinct sound of slithering. He felt it slide up his leg, then his torso, and finally his left shoulder.

" _Don't be afraid, Harry. I would never kill you._ "

" _What about your eyes?_ "

The Basilisk gently nibbed on his cheek, tickling his jaw. " _You saw to that. Open those eyes. I want to see them._ "

Harry did as commanded and gradually peered through his eye lids, meeting his and Salazar's creation, which he decided he'd call the 'Baby-Bas Basilisk'. He'd need to write that into the Tome as soon as possible. Salazar would probably hate him for calling the breed that.

She was the same dark green as the larger variant that Salazar kept in the Chamber, only her size was considerably smaller – so small that she fit completely on one shoulder. The biggest difference were her eyes, instead of the sickly yellow, hers were the same perfect-green as Harry. She was perfect.

" _There are those eyes. Gorgeous._ "

Harry blushed. " _Thank you. Never had a serpent say that to me. Yours are just as stunning._ "

The Baby-Bas vibrated her lithe body. " _Don't flatter yourself, they're yours._ "

" _Technically, they're my mother's… Now, you need a name… Seeing as Salazar discovered your particular breed, I think I'll name you… Sala._ "

" _Sala… I approve. I would like to meet my namesake, Harry._ "

Harry used his Yew to vanish the egg casing and what remained of the Frog. " _I'm a little confused. How do you know my name?_ "

" _We're Familiars. I'm born with the knowledge of who you are._ "

" _Familiars? If only Hedwig was here to meet you._ "

Sala tilted her head, much like an inquisitive dog. " _Who is Hedwig?_ "

Harry took the Slytherin Tome and opened it to the Basilisk hypothesis. He wrote in big, bold letters 'BABY-BAS BASILISK – PROVEN'. " _Hedwig was my owl Familiar. She was killed._ "

" _I'm sorry. Did you avenge her?_ "

" _I'll never know._ " Harry placed the Tome next to the others. " _Come on, I want to introduce you to someone._ " Harry left the Secret Room to frighten Nym. " _How big do you think you'll get? Salazar said you'd be a lot smaller than a regular Basilisk._ "

" _I say not too big, but it matters little._ "

" _What do you mean?_ "

" _In time I will be able to control my size._ "

" _So, you can go as big as you want?_ "

" _No, I think… I think I will be able to fluctuate between my full size and this._ "

" _That could be helpful. I wouldn't strain to carry you._ "

" _You say the cutest things._ "

" _I say you're incredibly intelligent for having just hatched._ "

Sala tickled his jaw again. " _Thank you._ "

At that moment they were caught by one frozen metamorph. "What. Is. That?"

"Nym-" Harry's excitement faltered the moment he met her gaze. He saw anger, burning hot.

"I ask again. What. Is. That?" This time she pointed at the serpent on his shoulder.

" _This is the 'someone'? She doesn't seem to like me._ " Sala's hissing sounded like a threat to a non-speaker.

" _I'm meant to get my NEWT results today. I think I'm running late._ "

"What are you two hissing about?" Nym was getting genuinely mad now.

"Nym, this is Sala. She's a Basilisk and just hatched. She's my Familiar-"

"What?!" Nym shielded her eyes and drew her wand. "What the fuck are you thinking?! Do you want to be locked up in Azkaban?!"

Harry stepped closer. "Nym, calm down, please. This is Salazar's theory and it's proven correct. She's a particular kind of Basilisk breed, one without a death gaze. Her eyes are harmless. Look." Harry peeled the hand covering Nym's eyes.

Nym was hesitant but eventually looked at Harry's little creation. "She has your eyes…" Nym's changed to match theirs.

" _Hm. I like her._ "

Harry's lips met Nym's. "She said she likes you."

"Harry, she's still a Basilisk. What if the Ministry finds out?"

"They can't do anything to me. She's not dangerous. Besides, what are they going to do, after everything I've done for them?"

"That's not reassuring, that's pretty arrogant. I worry, that's all."

Harry laced an arm around her waist and led them downstairs. "Trust me, it'll be alright. You worry too much."

"One of us has to."

* * *

Harry kept Sala on his shoulder during the day, which concerned the Manor's other occupants, but he lied and said it was a regular snake he got from the Magical Menagerie. Neither Andi or Cissy bought that lie, so Harry explained everything and then endured similar lectures on danger and imminent imprisonment.

He placated by offering a solution: letting an expert, one who wouldn't shy away, with examining Sala – the famed zoologist, Newt Scamander. The idea was approved by the council of Black.

* * *

Waiting for the results took much of the day, letting Harry spend the time with Sala, exploring their new bond. He introduced her to Leo and Lyra, making it clear that neither could hunt the other – which was met with disappointment from all three animals.

Then it came. A large brown Barn Owl swooped into the owlery, depositing the letter into Harry's hands before taking off again, forgoing a treat. He didn't need to look at the sender's address to know it was the Ministry. He just had to break the seal, open the envelope, and take out the results letter… but he couldn't do it.

He put the letter in his pocket, deposited Sala in the bedroom, went to the Secret Room, taking his Firebolt and Resurrection Stone, and flew to the Quidditch Pitch. Flying around, sharpening his skills by practicing with the training Snitch. After an hour, Harry descended to the grass and used the Stone to bring forth his oldest ancestor.

"Finally, Harry, I assumed you didn't want to see me." Alexander Peverell established the House and was Salazar's partner-in-crime for much of their lives, even helping establish Hogwarts with the other credited Founders. The man himself, wasn't too dissimilar looking to the Potters. He possessed the same unruly black hair however, like Harry, his was long and swept back, taming it somewhat. The greatest difference between the two was his eyes, an intense aqua, compared to Harry's perfect-green.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to say."

"Don't apologise. I am dead, after all." He looked around the Pitch before turning back to his remaining descendant. "So, what bothers you?"

"How did you know?"

"Why else would you call on an ancestor but for guidance?"

Harry looked away, to the acres of newly planted orchards. "The war's over, I sat my NEWTs, I'm with Nym… and yet, I don't know what to do with myself."

Alexander looked to the fields as well. "Hmm… You've only just turned eighteen. Relax. You have the rest of your life—well, at least your twenties—to figure that out. I say enjoy yourself."

"What would you do?"

"The best question is 'what would you do?'"

"I don't know… I'm a pretty good flyer, I liked teaching the D.A… I don't think I want to be an Auror anymore, not that Nym would let me after… everything."

"So, you have two possibilities. Pick one."

"Just like that? Just pick one?"

Alexander shrugged, an odd thing to see from a man from the Founders' time. "What else can you do, wallow in your self-pity?"

"Okay, I get it. Thank you."

"Cheer up, kid. You have a long time before it's over."

And with that, Alexander faded away, leaving Harry alone once again…

Until, Harry summoned another Peverell. This one had shorter hair, much like how Harry did when he was younger, which meant it was a complete mess.

"Ignotus."

"Harry… I'm glad we can meet."

"You are?"

"Of course. I have something to ask you. Where is the Eldar Wand, my brother Antioch's wand?"

"I snapped it and left it in Dumbledore's tomb."

Ignotus shook his head violently. "No, no, no. You must reclaim it, no matter what condition it is in. You are the 'Master of Death' and it is your responsibility as the remaining Peverell to keep the Deathly Hallows safe. Merlin, boy, I thought you wouldn't be so reckless."

This jolted Harry's depression away for the moment—being scolded by your ancestor's spirit would do that. "Sorry. I'll get on that right now."

Ignotus sighed, settling on a smile. "Good. Sorry, my boy, I didn't mean to react like that, but this is important."

"No, it's fine, really."

"Farewell, Harry. You're never alone."

And once again, the shade faded away. He placed his Firebolt—which he had been holding onto the entire time—down on the Pitch, and silently apparated away.

* * *

Landing in front of Dumbledore's tomb, Harry used his Yew to open it once again; with his other hand, he held onto the Stone, summoning the old Headmaster before him.

"Harry? Is something wrong?" Albus just watched as Harry refused to look at him. He knew the boy was angry at him. "It's me, isn't it? You're angry with me." Still, Harry refused to look at him. "I've always, always, done what I thought was best for you… Harry, dear boy, let it out. Tell me, please, what you think of me."

"That's the thing, isn't it, Albus? You've done so much, good and bad."

His shoulder slumped, his worst fear was realised. "So, you see me as a monster?"

Finally, Harry turned towards the old man. "No. I see you as a man… And like all men, you're flawed. For you, the greatest being 'for the greater good'. You did everything so that I died to kill Tom. That's your true cruelty; not sentencing me to the Dursleys, or placing me harm's way every year, but not telling me that yourself."

"You hate me."

"No, I don't hate you. I did, not too long ago. I realise that it had to happen this way, I just don't like how it did… I don't hate you, old man, I just won't be naming any of my kids after you."

Albus nodded. There was nothing else he could do. "A fair assessment… At least they'll be spared that."

"I know you loved me, without saying it. I did too, in a way, once. Maybe things would be different if you hadn't kept me in the dark."

"A mistake I can never make right."

Harry nodded. "I snapped the Eldar Wand and returned it to your tomb. Ignotus Peverell, my ancestor, told me to reclaim it and safeguard the Hallows. So, that's what I'm gonna do. What I'll do beyond that, I haven't decided."

"I'm very proud of you, Harry."

"Goodbye, Albus."

"We're all waiting, Harry. Make sure it's a long time."

Harry nodded and smiled. The old Headmaster vanished from view. Finally, it was put to bed, forever. He pocketed the broken Wand, using the Yew to reseal the tomb. And without a sound, he apparated away.

* * *

Harry returned to the Pitch, retrieving his Firebolt and placing it, along with the Stone and Wand, in the Secret Room, reuniting the Deathly Hallows. He went to collect Sala but found her still sleeping on his bed, so he decided to leave her be, making his way downstairs.

He was finally ready.

In the conservatory, he found Nym immersed in the Black Family Tome. She didn't even look up as he entered the room. "Hey."

"Wotcher. Where have you been all afternoon?"

Harry sat down next to her on the sofa. "Flying. I needed to think and clear my head."

She broke away from the Tome. "What for?"

"I got my NEWT results."

Nym's eyes pinged with realisation. "What?! Where is it?! Did you open it already?!"

Harry grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "Whoa! Easy."

"Easy, my arse! Why didn't you tell me? What'd you get?"

"I haven't looked yet."

"Why not?"

Harry looked out a window, to the rolling green fields and blue sky, then back to Nym's perfect-green eyes. "Because it hit me: after I open this, I'll never be a Hogwarts student again, and I'm not sure what I'm gonna do."

She stroked his cheek. "Come on, let's open it."

So, they both did and read over the letter's contents…

 _September 16, 1998._

 _To, Mr H J Potter-_

…but skipped right to the results.

 _Recipient: Potter, Harry James_

 _Subject Overall Grade_

 _Charms_ _ **O**_

 _Defence_ _ **O**_ _ **(Perfect Score)**_

 _Herbology_ _ **E**_

 _Potions_ _ **E**_

 _Transfiguration_ _ **O**_

 _Congratulations, Mr Potter, you have achieved a perfect score in both your Theory and Practical NEWT examinations for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Well done._

They both sat there, stunned. Harry had done better than he thought… Far better. "Whoa, Harry… you got a perfect score."

"Yeah."

"I only know of one other person that's done that: Moody; not even Dumbledore did that."

"Wow."

She kissed him softly. "I'm so proud of you."

He returned it tenfold, taking her by surprise.

They shared the news with Andi and Cissy, and celebrations were held. Harry and Nym privately celebrated well into the early morning.

For the time being, all was well.

 _end of chapter 16_

* * *

 _ **A GLIMPSE AHEAD**_

July 29, 2006 – Crete.

Life was very rewarding for the Boy-Who-Lived. Now, he had three little boys and three little girls in his life. James 'Teddy' Edward Potter came first on December 31, 1999. He took after his mother's Metamorph abilities, and both their mischievous ways.

Then, in March 14, 2001, they were blessed with twins: Andromeda 'Andi' Hermione Potter-Black and Remus 'Moony' Ronald Potter-Slytherin. Ever since birth they competed over everything, but it never seemed to be in a malicious way.

Two years later, May 02, 2003, saw the birth of their third boy: Sirius 'Siri' Alastor Potter-Peverell. Ironically but thankfully, Siri lacked the mischievous of his namesake, much to the pleasure of his parents.

Harry really wanted another girl and one month shy of his twenty-forth birthday, he got his wish: Lily 'Lelu' Luna Potter-Gryffindor was born on June 20, 2004. Her nickname is pronounced 'Lee-Loo'.

And finally, to round out their family and Harry's Lord of House requirements, Nym gave birth to their sixth and final child, a girl: Holly Yew Potter-Gaunt, on October 31, 2005. Her birth on the anniversary of his parents' deaths was strange but finally made the day a joyous occasion. Naming her was an interesting development.

" _Nym, she's gonna be a Gaunt no matter what. We can at least give her some much needed luck." Harry revealed his Brother-Wands._

 _Nym pointed from the dark to the light Phoenix Feather wand. "Holly… Yew… Potter-Gaunt?"_

 _Harry just shrugged. "It's a thought."_

 _Nym's smile grew. "It's perfect." They finally had a name._

All of the children were Parselmouths and had Metamorphmagi to some extent – Teddy and Holly are full Metamorphs like Nym; the rest can only enact surface level changes.

The whole family, including Cissy and her brood, were in Crete at the Black Family holiday home in Crete. Draco only served five years in Azkaban; prison did wonders for him, humbling his ego. Once released, he was able to assume the Malfoy Lordship and married Astoria Greengrass of all people. They reoccupied Malfoy Manor and while Cissy remained in Potter Manor, she visited, or they visited every weekend. Harry and Draco weren't best buds—much to Ron's relief—but they maintained cordial with each other for the sake of their children, even enjoying Quidditch matches together. Draco and Astoria only had two kids: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, born July 08, 2003; and Cassiopeia 'Cassie' Serpens Malfory, born August 18, 2005.

Fatherhood had definitely matured both young men. If the family was visiting the Burrow, the Malfoys—including Cissy—would respectfully not go; if everyone was rendezvousing at Potter Manor—which was the case most of the time—then the Weasleys and Malfoys would remain peaceful with each other. Even Ron and Draco managed to resist the urge to bait the other, instead sticking to say nothing.

At the moment, Harry was resting on the white sands of the beach, keeping Teddy company while he dug sand castles for Sala to slither into. Teddy however, turned his attention to his father's exposed back. "Teddy, watcha doin'?"

"Drawing lines, Daddy."

"Lines? What lines are they?" Of course, he knew what they were.

"The lines on your back!" Teddy popped with excitement as he traced the scars littering his father's body – reminders of his childhood.

Harry ruminated to when he was Teddy's age. "Hm. Yeah, Daddy has lines on his back. Do you have lines on your back?"

"I dunno know." He stretched his neck to look behind.

"Lemme have a look." Harry reached behind and catapulted his son above his head and onto his lap.

"Ahhh! Daddy!" Teddy was a ball of energy trapped within two strong but loving hands.

"Hahaha! Now, let's see." Harry saw a perfectly untouched—apart from the sand—little back. How the boy got sand everywhere was beyond him. He leaned down and kissed the top of Teddy's head, causing his hair to turn a soft crimson. "All clear… One day, Teddy, you'll understand."

Teddy leaned back, closing his eyes. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, Teddy."


	17. Chapter 17: It'd Be So Easy (Interlude)

A/N: Thanks to everyone that leaves reviews. This is a short interlude flashback. I'm not finished with this story yet. I have one remaining plot thread after this chapter before we finally go into the future for the 'Epilogue'. Enjoy…

 **CHAPTER 17: It'd Be So Easy (Interlude)**

July 28, 1996 – A quiet night.

Harry was curled on his bed. A pitch-black room reflected his mood. Not even Hedwig had been able to cheer him up. Thoughts swirled with anger and loathing. A desire for death had started, overtaking his mind and plans for the future. As much as he wanted Bellatrix's head hanging from his wall, he wanted to end it for himself. It'd be so easy…

Tonks was losing it. She had volunteered to take the last weeks' worth of day shifts watching Harry. He hadn't left his room for that whole week. Both her and Moody, who took the weeks' night shifts, had relayed their concerns to the Headmaster, but he swatted their concerns away. His words were, "Harry needs to suffer; it builds character. If he can come through this, he can survive anything."

That worried the both of them. Alastor might not be the most expressive person ever, but even he liked the boy. He told his friend Albus several times that he would want to train Harry in combat, to ready for what came. Every time he was rejected. The way the old man kept Harry restrained was very worrying.

Tonks on the other hand, couldn't sit down and stay quiet. With her invisibility cloak wrapped around herself, and a _silencing charm_ on her shoes, she entered the backdoor of 4 Privet Drive. The walruses were losing braincells staring at the TV in the ugly lounge. In fact, the whole house's interior was ugly. Forest green carpet met pinkish-white walls, orange paisley couches were paired with a wide and low oak coffee table, but the biggest offender were the dozens and dozens of Dudley photos. These people had no taste.

Tip-toeing up the stairs, she managed to not trip or fall over. When she wanted to really be serious, Tonks had the will to rein in her clumsiness.

Standing at his bedroom, Tonks saw the assortment of locks and the precarious-looking cat flap. She cracked the door open and slipped in. It was dark, too dark for her liking. "Harry?"

A lone and quiet voice squeaked. "Leave me alone."

"I…" She turned to leave, but heard the faintest sound – a sound that made her want to join in. She looked back and the hallway light showed Harry burying his face in his pillow. She could hear his crying and closed the door again. Not needing a light, Tonks tweaked her eyes to see in the dark and sat on his broken bed. A little hesitant, her hand hovered above the crying boy's shoulder before finally making contact. Harry froze, even his breath, for a few minutes. Tonks thought it was odd until she realised he wasn't breathing.

Quickly turning him over, Tonks saw his eyes. They were juggling several emotions at the same time, with most conflicting with the next. Anger, though, shone brightest. "Harry, please talk to me. Moody and I are worried. We've been watching you all week and you haven't moved an inch from this room."

"So?" That anger was now turned towards her.

"We're worried."

"Why?"

"Because we care about you."

"Tonks."

"Yeah, Harry?" Her voice sounded a little too hopeful.

"Leave me alone." The anger had passed, but that didn't make it any less hurtful.

Tonks remained firm. "No. No, I won't. You're not as you are, Harry, and no one should grieve alone."

"Why do you care?"

"I care because I lost someone I loved too! You think you're the only one who cared about Sirius? He was much a part of my life as he was yours!" By this point, Tonks had lifted him up—surprisingly easy, too—and shook the shit out of him. She then proceeded to rival Molly and Hermione in the rib-crushing-department.

"What are you doing?"

"You think you need the hug? This is for me as well."

Neither saw, but they both smiled. Harry wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for a minute or so. Tonks then broke and crunched her nose. "Harry."

Being in the dark for a whole week meant he saw crystal clear. "Yes, Tonks?"

"You need a shower."

"Thanks." Harry gathered some clothes together, not thinking too much about them.

Tonks spotted the belt. "Um, Harry, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure. What?"

Tonks hesitated for a moment. "Leave the belt."

Harry stopped, looking from her to the belt slung in the pants he was holding. "Tonks, if I was gonna kill myself I wouldn't do it with a belt in the shower."

"How would you kill yourself?"

Harry couldn't believe she actually asked it and with such sincerity. It was a little unnerving. "Probably see if I could survive a second killing curse, better yet my own."

"Oh. You've actually thought about it."

"Not really, you asked. So… Can I go have a shower?"

"Sure." Tonks reached across the bed and snatched Harry's wand from the bedside table. "But, I'm holding onto this."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

When Harry entered the room rejuvenated, he saw Tonks petting Hedwig, who rejoiced at the attention. "She won't let you stop now."

Tonks turned, breaking her petting of Hedwig, who nipped at her absent hand. "Ow!"

"I told you." Harry grinned and saw Hedwig bob her head as if laughing to herself.

Tonks backed away from the snowy owl. "No more pets for you, I think." She rubbed her hand and sat back down on the bed. Hedwig looked unfazed. Tonks turned her attention back to Harry. "So, how do you feel?"

Harry sat on his rickety desk chair. "Better. Thanks."

She nodded with a smile. "Well, that's good to hear. I-I really…"

"What?"

Tonks hesitated. "…I want to get you outta here."

"Outta here? Why?"

"And go do something. You need fresh air, people to be around-"

"Tonks, stop. Dumbledore will know if I go outside the wards. I can't leave without his permission."

Her eyes narrowed. "He told you this?"

"No. I just know it's true."

"Maybe… Maybe we could create a decoy that'll stay here while we-"

"Why do you care so much about this? Why do you want to spend time with me? I'm barely sixteen… and you 're a… an Auror."

Tonks breathed deeply. "Because I like spending time with you."

"What about the man in your life?"

"There is no man, no man that matters. And besides, you're better than any of them. Come on, Harry, when a super-hot girl wants to hang out with you, you don't try and talk her out of it."

"So, that's what I've been doing wrong."

Tonks smiled and shook her head. "Okay, so you can't leave but I can enter. How about we hang out here? You can cook, and I can show you a thing or two."

Harry's brows rose. "What things?"

Tonks choose to play it dumb. "I know Snape failed tremendously at teaching you Occlumency. You of all need strong defences. Besides, an organised mind will help with focusing and retention and learning…"

"I'm sure you can't be worse than Snape. Okay, that sounds great. Why am I cooking though?"

Tonks grinned. "Because I seriously doubt you're worse than me."

Harry replied with his own grin. "Lucky for you, I can cook."

"I have high expectations."

"So do I." Harry gave an honest smile. "Thank you, Tonks."

"You're welcome."

 _end of chapter 17_

A/N: Again, I'm not finished with this story just yet.


End file.
